A Guardian Angel For A Princess
by guardian angel 2003
Summary: **Complete** A Mysterious Man from the past Appears in the Present To Help The Scouts
1. A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own is the plot and the character William O'Dell and others to be added later on...

A Guardian Angel For A Princess

A Sailor Moon Fanfic

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

"Looks like your late for school again you Baka!", people heard as Serena sprinted down the street. She was so busy scolding herself for being late, that she did not realize that she had left the sidewalk and that she was in the middle of a busy street. She finally noticed where she was when a large truck started blowing its horn at her.  
At that very moment she froze with fear, as the truck hit its brakes it started to slide closer and closer. The thought "I am going to die" started going through her mind over and over, then out of nowhere a blurred form grabbed Serena and dove onto the sidewalk. As the truck swiftly came to a halt, the blur was revealed to be a young man in his early 20's.

The young man once he discovered that he was on the sidewalk, looked down at the girl that he had just saved to see if she was ok. Serena laid there on the sidewalk gasping for breath, as "I almost got hit by that truck" went through her mind. As she trembled, she was wondering who was it that had just saved her.  
When she had finally built up the courage to see whom had just saved her life. She found herself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes, and heard a deep caring voice with a slight accent. "Are you all right Miss?" the voice asked her, Serena did what any 14 yr old girl would do in a situation like this,  
she promptly fainted. The young man found the girl staring at him with frightened eyes, he hesitantly gave her a warm smile and gently asked her if she was ok. As he was waiting on the ambulance, he noticed that she had fainted. He thought to himself "Poor girl,  
I don't blame her for fainting after what she has been through." As he noticed the ambulance pulling up, he found himself looking down upon the young girl. He started to shake his hand in wonder, on how all of this started for him.

Flashback

He had just graduated top of his class from the University of Ireland, where he had majored in Irish history. Unlike the rest of his graduating class, HE had a job waiting on him when he graduated.  
One of his former Teachers walked up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. He said "Everyone in Archive's are going to miss you Mr. O'Dell." William said as he spoke to his former professor "Considering how much time I spent in there over the years, I will miss them also and please call me William." "Only if you call me Shamus, I hear that you have a job waiting on you" he said to William. William looked up at his former teacher in shock, for his parents were the only one's that knew about his job offer. Shamus looked at his former student with a slight smile on his face, "You are probably wondering how I found out about your new job aren't you? he asked William. William nodded not being able to find his voice at the moment. Shamus started "The position for a Irish history teacher came up and since you have always been my favorite student,  
I dropped your name in for the job."

William looked at his former teacher wide-eyed, when he found his voice he asked in wonder " YOUR the anonymous member of the staff that supported my bid to get the job?" Shamus nodded his head that he was,  
the next thing he knew he had a grad student latched onto him tearfully thanking him. The Large clock on the Campus grounds started to chime, William looked at the clock and yet out a yell of "I didn't know it was that late, I am going to be late for my meeting with my new boss." He turned to his former professor,  
and said "Thank you for everything" and bolted in the direction of the campus President's office. He arrived with a few minutes to spare, then he walked into the Presidents office. He found that his new boss was in the middle of talking to a foreign looking man. Thinking that he made a mistake of the time, he started turn to leave. Just then the President looked up and said "William, I would like you to meet The Headmaster of Tokyo Tech.

William Bows to him and says "Konnichiwa Headmaster"  
I am pleased to meet you." The Headmaster looks at William in surprise, then smiles and says, " I am honored that you greet me formally, and I am so glad that you decided to take the Position at Tokyo Tech." William looks up in shock "WHAT?" he nearly shouts, "all I was told is that I had been hired to teach Irish History, and that there is a probity of being relocated. But nothing about teaching it in Japan!" The Headmaster turns and gives the President a stern look. The President started to act nervous and look innocent, "Well?" the Headmaster asked the President. " Uh... well.  
w-we were afraid that if we told them where the job was that no one would take it, so we said that there was a job open period." The Headmaster then turned to a now fuming William, "William, will you still take the job even though you were lied to about it?" he asked. William looked at the Headmaster and said "I accepted the job when I thought it was in the United States and I will not change my mind because it is in Japan. I said I would take the job and I still will take the job."

End Flashback Next Chapter: Serena Falls in Love...

Please R & R, any Flames about anything will be sent to the proper people... 


	2. The Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own is the plot and the character William O'Dell and others to be added later on.....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......   
  
  
  
William watches as the paramedics load the girl into the ambulance, and thinks to himself "If nothing good comes of my job here, saving that girls life will make up for it." As soon as the police finish taking his statement of what happened, he asks what hospital was the girl being sent to. With the knowledge of which hospital the girl was sent to, William walks into the emergency room and asks if the parents of the girl had arrived yet. The nurse points over at a couple sitting by the windows crying. He walked over and asked them if there was any change in there daughters condition. He explained to them what had happened, they both thank him for saving their daughter's life. At that moment the doctor came out and told them that there daughter was awake. Serena awakened to the sounds of machines beeping, panicking she looked around and found that she was in the hospital. She heard a slight movement at the entrance of the room, a few minutes later her crying parents walked into the room. The doctor reassured them that except for a few scratchs that she will be fine.  
  
"Dont worry I am fine," Serena told her parents "by any chance did the guy who saved me come to the hospital also?" she said blushing. Her Parents looked at each other with a knowing look and said "yes Serena he is out in the waiting room do you want us to go get him for you?" Serena blushed a deep red and nodded her head yes. Her parents looked a each other when they saw there daughters reaction to the question. Her father said " I will go get him and let you two talk". Her mother sat down on the side of the bed, and told Serena that it was normal for a young girl to develop a crush on someone who saves her life. As her father returned with William, he glanced at his wife then at his daughter. His wife nodded that she had explained to Serena, then he let William enter the room. Willam walked over to were Serena was and asked "How are you doing miss? All Serena could do was blush deeply, and her mother told him that she was going to be fine.   
  
"That is wonderful that she is going to be ok," William told her, he turned and started to leave but his curious nature got the better of him. "Excuse me Miss, but why are you wearing a school uniform on Sunday?" he asked Serena. Serena didnt know what to do, the hansome young man who had saved her life was asking her a question. "This is Sunday" she asked William in a shaking voice, "yes miss today is Sunday, let me guess you though today was Monday didnt you?" Serena Didn't know what to do, she had just embarresed herself in from of this hansome young man. Her face turned blood red and she lowered her head in shame.  
She heard the young man ask her mother what her daughters name was, and she told him. "Excuse me Miss Serena" he said as he lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "There is no need to be embarressed about your mistake, things like this happen but please be more careful in the future." He told her, then he picked up Serena's hand and kissed the back of it. William gave her a warm smile and said "Goodbye Serena, enjoy the rest of your life and be careful for the next time i may not be there."   
  
Next Chapter: Serena learns the name of her Crush....  
  
Please R & R, any Flames about anything will be sent to the proper people.... 


	3. The New Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own is the plot and the character William O'Dell and others to be added later on.....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......   
  
William said goodbye to her parents and then walked out of the room. Serena just looked at her hand with a glassy, far-away look in her eyes, where the young man had kissed it. She thought to her self "why could i not have met him when i was older or when he was my age?" She sadly sighed "oh well that life" she thought, as the nurse told her parents that she was free to go home. The Next day at school she told her friends what had happened and about the young man that saved her. "What did you say he looked like?" Mina asked her, "Tall, with brown hair and dark brown eyes" Serena said with a wistful sigh. Rei was holding her breath in an attempt to keep herself from giggling. Minako leaned over to murmer in Ami's ear. "Serena's in love." Ami smiled and giggled a bit. "I am not!" Serena protested as the other four girls giggled, "Anyway he is much too old for me." "As old as Darien or older" Lita asked with a giggle.  
Serena could do little to keep the heat from creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. Minako responded with a high-pitched squeal of triumph, followed by Ami. "Oh, that's enough, you two!" Serena stormed, effectively silencing them. They stared back at her sheepishly, and she sighed.   
  
The Bell to start the morning classes rang and the headmaster walked in. "Students today you start a new class with a new teacher, in preparation of your trip to the United Kingdom in one year" he stated. "You will be learning all about the country of Ireland and its people." "I would like to introduce you to Mr. William O'Dell your new teacher." he said and he turned to the door way. William walked into the room not knowing what to expect, since this was his first teaching job. As the Headmaster turned to william and said" The class is all yours and he walked out." William turned to face the class and spoke "As the headmaster told you my name is William O'Dell, i am not much with formal names so you can just call me William." He scanned the classroom full of students, his eyes locked onto Serena and he smiled. "Some of you I already know, the rest of you i will met though out the year" he said as he continued to scan the classroom. Serena's eyes widening as William walked into the room, she thought that she was going to faint. "It's him! The guy who saved my life is my new teacher!" she gasped silently, her friends heard what she had said "Wow..." Lita voiced lowly. "He is *cute*..."   
  
Ami's indigo eyes were as wide as her gaping jaw. Mina just sat there in shock with her mouth gaped open. Rei and Minako both just agreed on one thing, William was DEFINITELY a hottie! Serena blushed furiously, as she saw William locking his eyes on her. And when he smiled at her, she felt like she was slowly melting onto the floor. As she came back to reality, she heard william say something. "Welcome To Celtic History: Myth and Magic, if you pay attention in class you will learn all that you need to know about Ireland" William stated glancing at Serena. Rei leaned up behind Serena with a smirk and asked "Just how well DOES he know you?" Serena blushed furiously at what Rei's remark implied. Before Serena could respond William spoke to them "Is there anything that you would like to share with the rest of the class Ladies?" Both Rei and Serena started to slightly blush, William just grinned at them and stated   
"that's what i thought." "Let this be an example to the rest of you I will not  
tolerate talking when i am talking or during class. Any one caught doing this will be punished, This is your only warning."   
  
Next Chapter: The Awakeing....  
  
Please R & R, any Flames about anything will be sent to the proper people.... 


	4. The Awakeing

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own is the plot and the character William O'Dell and others to be added later on.....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......   
  
Chapter 4: The Awakening  
  
William walked over to his briefcase, opened it and pulled out a Video tape.   
Since we all are new at this, I have decided to show you a tape Today. This tape will show you some of the places, cultures and people that you will be learning about this year. If someone in the back will close the blinds, i will start the video. As the blinds were closed and the lights turned off, the room suddenly turned pitch black with the exception of the glow from the tv. Seeing that the room was pitch black, not thinking that William would see her Lita leaned up and whispered to Mina "Serena has got it bad hasn't she Mina?" "Yes, she has got it bad" Mina replyed back giggling very softly. William glanced back at the two girls talking, "Mina, Lita you both owe me a 5 page paper on the History of Ireland. Mina, yours will be about the origin of Saint Patrick's Day. And Lita your will be about the great potato blight of 1845, dont either of you try to use the internet to get a already finished paper of this. I can tell if you did or not, because i wrote the book on cutting corners on reports.   
  
If i find out that either one did this, you will be promptly banned from class for 2 months. Which means you fail and not going on the trip to the United Kingdom, before you start thinking of telling the Headmaster about how mean and unfair I am. Let me tell you this who do you think came up with this as a means of punishment?" Both Mina and Lita's mouths flew open in shock, *how did he know we were talking went through both of there heads*. William grinned and said " you both are probably wondering how i knew you were talking right? I will tell you because my ancestors lived near the moors, they developed a keen sense of hearing and a superior form of nightvision. I not only could I hear you whispering, i could also see you whispering together." The two girls were at first sceptical but now they were very scared. It was like he could read their minds or something. "IF you dont belive me, i could repeat what you said word for word? Or do you not want to embarresses another member of this class?" William said to the frighten girls, "and no I can not read your minds if that is what your worried about." Both Lita and Mina were both now trembling with fear, "Oh and girls you reports are both due on friday."   
  
  
William looks at his watch and notices that there is only 5 minutes left of class. He walks over, pauses the video and turns on the lights. "Will someone in the back open the blinds? Thank you, because of your two classmates, we are now one day behind in our work. The bell will ring in about 3 minutes, so you should get your stuff together." As he turned to turn off the monitor, he notices the image of a women on the screen. William's face turns chalk white and the name "Lady Zaira" is softly and affectionally spoken by him. The Bell for class dismissal rings, William shakes his head wondering "were did that come from".  
As the class walks out the door, Serena notices William acting strangely. She waits till everyone has left, then she walks up to him and asks "William are you ok?" William turns around to face her with his still chalk white face, and says "I'am ok, a little dizzy but ok." He walks over to his desk and nearly collapses, "William!!" Serena shrieks as she runs over to stop him from falling.  
"I'am ok Serena" William softly tells her, as he opens his eyes and looks at her. Serena gasps as she looks into his eyes, "W-W-William what color are your eyes?" William blinks and replys "Brown why?" "Because they are Blue right now.....", Serena stutters.   
  
"What" William shouts as he looks for a mirror, Serena takes out her compact mirror and gives it to him. William watches as his eyes slowly turned from blue back to brown. "Serena you better run along to your next class, before you are late" he tells her. "But what about you?" Serena asks worried, William looks over at her, smiles and tells her. "Dont worry about me, this is my only class today and i am going home after this anyway." Serena's legs almost give out on her when William smiled at her, "Steady Serena you dont need anything else to happen to you, for your friends to tease you about." Is Went through her mind as William smiled at her and she thought to herself, "I already know that they are going to tease me, about my staying behind after class." "You better go if you dont want to miss your next class Miss Serena. Here is a hallpass and excuse for the teacher of your next class." William told her as he handed her both items, Serena reaches out to take them and brushes William's hand in the process. At this she deeply blushes and quietly says "thank you Mr.O'Dell." She then quickly walks out of the classroom, face still deeply flushed.   
  
William watches with a confused look as Serena walks out of the classroom. "I wonder what is wrong with her?" He thinks to him self, "oh well, better go give the headmaster my report on my 1st day of teaching." William walks to the headmasters office and finds that he is not in, so he slips the report under the headmasters door. Then he walks out the front doors and down the street toward his apartment. He walks in the door, and heads straight to bed saying to himself "for some reason I am totally drained all of a sudden." William promptly falls asleep on his bed, for the rest of the day and night. All of this time he dreams of the women that he saw on the tv screen. He had dreams that were like memories of things he never had done and places he had never been. But most of all there was a terrible longing to protect the unkown women at all costs.   
  
Next Chapter: The Awakeing part 2....  
  
Please R & R, any Flames about anything will be sent to the proper people.... 


	5. The Awakeing Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing i do own is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira, and the old Archmage. All of this are my own   
creation.  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......   
  
Chapter 5: The Awakeing Part 2  
  
That night as the scouts gathered at Rei's temple to study or for some to start on their reports. For the First time in years the temple was silent, no talking, no giggling, no nothing. It was like girls could knew some thing was about to happen, but did know what it was. Luna was having a wonderful dream that she was on a date with artimus and that they were both human again. Just as Artimus was about to kiss her, Luna felt that a ancient power was awakeing. And far off in her dream world she could make form of a person with wings. As the ceature flew off, a horrible cry was heard echoing through the air. Luna had to cover her ears to try and block out the horrible cry that she just heard. She suddenly woke up with the thought "I have to warn the others about this." As she ran toward the main building of the temple, she noticed that something was not right. There was no noise, no sound, no anything coming from the temple. At that she started to run for the temple as fast as she could. The whole time she was thinking the worst had happened to the girls. When she finally reached the temple doors, she noticed that all of the girls had worried looks on their faces. But most of all, but what really scared Luna was how Serena was acting. Serena was shaking in fear, because of the power that she felt awakeing. Somehow she could sense this awakeing, it was like it was linked to her in some way.  
  
Luna walked over to Serena and ask softly "Serena, are you all right?" Serena looked down at Luna witha scared look on her face and in a shaky voice she said "Luna, W-w-what is happening?" Luna looked at her sadly and asked "Serena, what do you feel is happening?" This caught the attention of the rest of the girls, who just waited quietly for Serena to explain. "I feel like there is an very old, almost ancient power awakeing somewhere. But that is not the scary part, for some reason i know that there is nothing to be afraid of from this awakeing power. And that some part of me knows what this power is, and is overjoyed at the return of it." Serena explained shaking, "That is what is scaring me that i know what it is, but dont actually know what it is." Ami looked at Serena with a worried look, then she had an idea. Her Mercury scanner appeared from the subspace pocket where it was stored, and fell into her hands. She quietly started to scan Serena, what she found made her eyes widen in shock. "Luna can you please come here for a second?" Ami asked, Luna walks over and looks at the read out on the scanner "Oh my" she replied. Some how Serena had two life forces dwelling within her, her own and a unknown one. Luna asks Serena "How long have you been feeling like this?" Serena blushes deeply,and tells her "Um....Uh... Since yesterday." "Since yesterday? What has happened that could have caused th.....You were saved by your teacher William" Luna stated. "Has anything out of the ordinary happen to your teacher lately girls?"   
  
  
The girl all looked at each other and started giggling. Mina attempted to stifle her laughter, Lita had a huge smirk on her face. Ami was giggling, and Rei said "Why dont you ask Serena that, she IS in love with him so she would know." "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!" Serena yelled. "But have you noticed anything different about him?" Ami asked. Serena looked at ami and bit the bottom of her lip,"Do you promise not to tease me?" Ami looked at her and said "I promise that i will not tease you about him And the goes for the rest of us right girls?" All of the other girls are acting like they did not hear her, "I SAID RIGHT GIRLS!" Ami sweetly said. Now this really caught there attention, Ami never raised her voice at all. "Ok, we will not tease her about this right now" the rest of the girls said, curious about what serena was going to say. "Well, Serena started "remember the video that we were watching in class, well when William paused it right before the bell rang a image of a women was on the screen. I heard him mumble something, i was worried about him because he started to act like he was sick or something. I waited until after class when everyone was gone, to ask him if he was ok or not. That is when I caught him when he almost collasped on his way to his desk, He turned around and thanked me for helping him. It was then that I noticed his face was chalk white and his eyes were crystal clear blue. Then as I stood there his eyes slowly changed back to his normal brown, he told me not to worry that this was his only class. And that he was heading back to his apartment because his was tired. That is all I know of what happened," she finished.  
  
William tossed and turned in his sleep, as he dreamed he saw that he was a guardian angel. And that his job was protecting a princess by the name of Lady Zaira. He dreamed that the church was coming after him, his princess and the archmage that trained them both. That they were going to arrest them and execute them on heresy charges for the use of magic. He dreams/remembers that they hid in some old stone building, while the archmage started a spell that would send them in to the future. That he had wanted to send the princess first, so that he would not have to worry about her. Lady Zaira looked her guardian in the face, tears running down her face "I am sorry my guardian, that I must do this" she says as she nods at the archmage. "Do what?" went through his mind, as he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. As he was lowered onto the ground, he faintly hears his Lady Zaira sobbing and the archmage telling her something. Guardian strained his ears in order to hear what they were saying. "I am sorry my Princess, but in order him to protect her in the future he had to be sent first." he heard the Archmage tell her. "It is now your turn M'Lady and he holds her as she loses consciousness. And now it is my turn" the Archmage speaks to himeself. Then Guardian/William hears a great pounding on the door of building and someone yelling "We know that you are in there swine, you are only making this harder on yourselfs. Don't make us knock down this door and take you by force!"   
  
The Archmage was finishing his spell, when Guardian/William realized that the old Archmage was not coming with them. That he was sacrificing himself, so that his Princess and her Guardian could escape into the future. The last few things that Guardian/William could remember, was that the old Archmage created a medallion. He then put it around Guardian/William's neck and spoke "I know that you can hear me and I know that you will forget about all of us. But when the time come that the princess will need you, all of your memorys from this time will return to you. This medallion will lead you to the princess in the future, you will then return to her side as her Guardian Angel." As Guardian/William lost consciousness, he heard the wooden door shatter and the old Archmage yell "You will never get them now for they are gone!!!!!" He also heard the unsheathing of a blade and the fall of a body. The Poor Archmage who trained them, protected them, was a father to them, now gave his life for them. William/Guardian suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, he remember everything the old Archmage, his princess, his job as her Guardian Angel. It all made sense now, the dreams, the feelings, and his purpose here in Japan.  
His Princess was here, and he would start looking for her in the morning after class.  
  
Next Chapter: The Search for the Princess.....   
  
Please R & R, any Flames about anything will be sent to the proper people.... 


	6. The Princess Is Found!

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own is the plot and the character William O'Dell and others to be added later on.....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......   
  
Chapter 6: The Princess Is Found  
  
As William/Guardian had breakfast, he got ready for his only class, William   
was looking forward to starting his search. Little did he know that the person   
who carried the princess's soul, was waking up early after a night of very  
weird dreams. As Serena woke up after a night of the weirdest dreams that   
she ever had in her life. She noticed that for once she was completly rested   
and that she was ready to get up. What she didnt know was when Guardian   
was awoken, the Princess's habit's and ideal's slowly merged with her own.   
One of Princess Zaira's biggest habits were, getting up at the crack of   
dawn to watch the sunrise. As Serena walked down the stairs to the kitchen,   
she thought to her self "As much as this will embaress me, I am going to have   
to tell Luna and Ami about those dreams." Serena was so engrossed about what to  
tell the others, that she did not see her parents reaction when entered the kitchen.  
Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino were enjoying their time together while they ate breakfast,  
they both knew that their daughter would not be up for school until she was running   
late.  
  
They then heard, what sounded like someone walking down the stairs to the   
kitchen. As they turned to the doorway, the person who walked in made both of   
them gasp in shock. Serena stepped in to the kitchen to grab herself some breakfast,   
as she ran of to school late as usual. The First thing that she had noticed was   
the dead silence of the room, looking up she saw two things that made her worried.  
She saw that her mother's face was chalk white and that she looked like she had   
nearly fainted. Her father's face was also chalk white and that he was choking on   
his morning coffee. "Serena?" her mother inquired slowly, the color slowly returning  
to her face, as she looked up at her daughter in shock. "Yeah?" Serena replied a   
little nervous about the way that both of her parents were acting. "Do you feel ok   
this morning?" her mother asked with concern, while Serena's father looked at his  
daughter still in shock from seeing her awake that early.   
  
Serena was now really worried about about her parents, "Fine mom! why do you ask?  
"Hey!" she said as she glanced at the clock, "What is wrong with the clock?" Her   
parents looked at each other and then her mother said "Serena there is nothing   
wrong with that clock." "Then why am I up for so early, for school then?" Serena  
moaned as she plopped down into a kitchen chair. "People get up this early to go   
to school, so that they will be ON TIME for class" Ikuko gently told her daughter.   
As Serena, walked for once, to school she wondered what was happening to her. First  
William appeared out of nowhere and saved her life, then she is told that a second   
life force is living within her, and now she finds herself waking up early so that   
she would make it to class ON TIME. "Well... Looks like someone actually made it to   
school on time today.." A older student said smirking as he leaned against the   
outside wall. Serena glared at the older student and shouted "Shut up Darien, you   
jerk!! I already have enough things going wrong today, and I dont need you to   
add to them!!!" "All I did was make a comment, meatball head and when I last checked   
it was a free coutry. So I can say whatever I want, and you can't do anything about it"  
Darien replied. Just as Serena opened her mouth to snap a response at Darien, a voice  
interrupted them.   
  
"Is this man bothering you Serena?" William asked as he walked up to them. Serena   
as usual did what she normaly did when William is around, blushed and shook her   
head no. Darien thinking that this new person was a student said "Get lost, this   
is between meatball head there, and me only." Serena upon hearing this gasped,   
and said "Uh...Darien that was not a good idea for you to do..." Darien turned  
to her and demanded to know why she thought that was not a good idea. "Why? Is   
it because this loser here is your boyfriend? Which I seriously doubt that   
someone like you could get a boyfriend in the first place." "It's because I   
am her new History Teacher, and I could turn you in for telling off a teacher .   
And for harassing one of my students" William plainly stated to Darien, who's   
face turned chalk white as he heard the words "NEW TEACHER. Darien at this   
point started to majorly apologize to both William and Serena saying "I am very   
sorry Mr. O'Dell, I thought that you were older" he said as he stood trembling,   
"And Miss Tsukino, I am very sorry for making fun of you and harrassing   
you today. Please forgive me for my insolent behavior both of you." William   
stared Darien in the eyes, and then said "Get to class, if I find out that   
you have bothered Miss Tsukino again I will personally see that you are expelled."  
  
William and Serena walked to the classroom together in silence, both were to   
embarrassed to speak. They went in to the classroom, and they both started to   
say something at the same time. "William, I would lik-"Serena started, "Serena,   
I am sor-" William said as they both realized they were both talking. "William   
why dont you go first?" Serena shyly said to William, "No Serena, I believe in   
Lady's first so you go first" spoke William. Serena's already flushed face   
turned a deeper shade of red as she thought to herself "I cant believe this,   
William considers me a lady, not a little girl, not just a student, but a LADY!"  
She then looked up to see William waiting on her to speak, this made her turn   
crimson. "William?, I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there."  
She said looking down at the floor blushing, William just looks at her wondering   
"Why does she always blush when she is around me? It's not like she has a crush   
on me or....something...?" William looks down at her in disbelieve "That's It   
she must have a crush on me..." That would explain her behavior. Serena glanced   
up when she didnt hear William speaking, and found him staring at her. She started   
back at him and asked "What?",William then noticed that he had been staring at her.  
He then turned red, and spoke "I am sorry for staring at you Serena but you remind   
me of someone i once knew."  
  
This confession was shock to Serena "I cant believe this, my own teacher is   
hitting on me!!!" She thought to herself, William noticing Serena's expression,   
and thinks "Oh No, she probably thinks that i am hitting on her." William was about  
to tell her the truth of why he said that, when his medallion starts to glow.  
"William? what is that glowing?" Serena asked curious, William's mouth flew open   
in shock "y-yo-you can see it glowing?" He asked as the color left his face,  
only the princess could see the medallion glowing!!! "Yes, I can see something  
glowing, do you feel all right William? Serena said concerned. "Miss Tsukino,   
by any chance have you been having any weird dreams lately?" William asked.  
Now it was Serena's turn to be in shock, how did he know about my dreams?  
Neither one of them noticed, that it was time for class until the students   
started entering the room. As Ami and Mina walked in, they saw the look of shock  
on Serena's face. So they called out to her, "Serena, class is starting you better  
get to your seat." Serena snapped out of her shock, when she heard her two friends   
speak to her. She swiftly went to her seat and sat down, her friends sitting behind   
her. Ami then asked "Serena, You look like you have seen a ghost, are you Ok?"   
"No I am not "Ok", it involves the talk that you, I, and luna had last night!!"  
Serena whispered low. William/Guardian could barely contain himself, he   
already had found the princess and he didnt even start to look for her yet.  
As class ended he watched as Serena who was being pulled out of the room by her  
friends, William thought to himself "Welcome back to the land of the living   
my Princess".....  
  
Next Chapter: Serena meets Guardian....  
  
Please R & R, any Flames about anything will be sent to the proper people.... 


	7. Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own is the plot and the characters William O'Dell,  
Lady Zaira and Guardian ...

Chapter 7: A Guardian For A Princess

Serena could not wait till class ended that day, so that she could tell her friends what happened. As the bell rang for the last class, Serena could not help herself. She was trying to decide what to tell her friends about first.  
Ami was trying NOT to strangle Mina who wouldn't quit badgering her, until she could think of some way to get Serena's Mom to let Serena stay the night at Ami's. Rei was thinking of another way to tease Serena with out breaking her promise to Ami and Serena. After walking to Serena's house and asking Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino if their daughter could stay the night at Ami's. The girls gathered around as Serena started to tell the girls what happened.  
"This is just keeps getting weirder and more bizarre.." Mina said shaking her head at what she was just told. Ami just shook her head, then brought out her Mercury scanner and proceeded to scan Serena again. Rei just looked at Serena in shock, then she had an idea. She put herself into a trance to try and see if she could read William's mind. When Rei opened her eyes to see where she was, she found herself in an old fashioned jail cell. "Looks like someone has been a bad little girl. Miss Rei, Didn't anyone ever tell you it wasn't polite to read try and read a person's mind without their permission?" William said as he appeared in front of her, "I know that your only doing this because your worried about Serena. Don't worry I would never do anything, or let anything bad ever happen her. Please, return to your friends now that you know something about me and NEVER do this again."

Rei felt herself quickly but gently thrust out of William's mind.  
When she came out of her trance, she let out a gasp and found herself shaking in fear. No one had ever been able to block her like that before,  
she also found three sets of human and one set of feline eyes staring at her worried. "What happened Rei? Are you ok?" Mina asked when she saw Rei's normally reserved form, shaking with fear. Ami was now scanning Rei to find out what had happened. As much as Serena and Rei fought, Serena didnt want anything bad to happen to her friend. "Rei? You tried to read William's mind didn't you?" Serena asked as she walked over and put her arm around Rei to try to comfort her. Rei looked at Serena in shock, "How did you know that is what I did?" she asked. Serena spoke "If something like this was happening to one of my friends and I had your ability, I would." Rei shook her head to try and clear it, "I have never had something like that happen to me before"  
Ami glanced up from her scanner and asked "He blocked you didnt he?" At Ami's Comment all the girls turned and started at her, "What?" Ami asked. "How did you know he blocked me?" Rei asked in a surprized voice. "Simple, from the readings I took of Serena and now you. I have come to one conclusion,  
"William is more then what he seems to be" Ami stated. Ami could tell by the blank looks that she received, that her friends didn't understand. "He is like Tuxedo Mask, he has a second identity and a second life", Ami simply told them.  
"You mean our teacher may be a knight for Crystal Tokyo?", Mina spoke up and asked. "A guardian of some form or another, but not from Crystal Tokyo.

These power readings indicate that this is a ancient power from the past," Ami replyed reading from her scanner. "How far back in the past Ami?", Rei asked as her face returned to its normal color. When Ami didn't answer her, Rei looked up and noticed that Ami was concentrating deeply on her scanner, tapping the screen from time to time. What ever Ami was doing, it lasted until ten o'clock. "Finished finally!", the girls heard from the living room as they walked out of the kitchen.  
"What's Finished?" Serena asked, as Ami beamed a smile at the group. "What I have been working on for most of the evening, is a program that computes the infomation the I gather about William and the life force in Sererna. It will then determine what is the most possible reason behind all of this," Ami stated to her friends. It was then that most of the girls started to yawn, "I dont know about you guys,  
but i am going to bed" Serena said tiredly. As soon as Serena closed her eyes, she was fast to sleep.

Serena awoke to find himself standing at the entrance of a large ballroom with fine crystal chandelier's. The walls were a cream color, and Serena could hear music softly wafting though the air. She looked up and was surprised to find herself gazing at the moon and a sky full of stars. The whole ceiling of the ballroom was made out of glass, as Serena looked around she noticed her refection in mirror. Not believing her eyes she looked down at her clothing and discovered that she was wearing a fine ball gown made of silk. "What's is going on here?" She thought as she continued to look around the room. Serena smiled as she thought about how romantic this was, "I must be dreaming" she thought. "Yes, you are dreaming my princess." Serena quickly turned around only to be rendered utterly speechless by the person that spoke.  
Her mouth hung open, and all she could do was stare in shock at what she saw before her. Standing in the doorway leading to what looked like the outside, was a man dressed in a simple tuxedo. This was not what surprized Serena, what surprized her was that he had what looked like angel wings.

Guardian smiled at Serena's reaction, and as he walked towards her all he could think about was that his princess had finaly returned to him. As he walked up in front of Serena, Guardian leaned forward and gently kissed her hand. When Serena found that she had the ability to speak once again, she looked up at this male angel and shyly spoke "Hi." Guardian smiled warmly down at her, and it was then that Serena felt her knees begin to shake and her body slowly slide to the floor. Guardian reached out and grabbed her arms before she could fall, "Hello my princess. You are dreaming, we have found that if you think that this is a dream that you will understand everything better. All of this is going on in your mind as you sleep peacefully at Ami's house. Both Lady Zaira and myself agree that you should be told of what is going on and who we are. My name is Guardian,  
I am a guardian angel and the protector of Princess Zaira. Lady Zaira is the life force that is merging with you, so that both of you will become one being" Guardian told her. Serena listened as Guardian told her about why the Princess and her Guardian were sent to the present.  
As she listened to guardian tell her about Lady Zaira's and his life in the past, Serena looked down at the ground as a wave of sadness washed over her. Tears came to her eyes as the memory's and emotions of Lady Zaira's life past through her mind.

Next Chapter: Part Two of Serena meets Guardian

Please R & R, any Flames about anything will be sent to the proper people.. 


	8. Guardian Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian ...

Chapter 8: A Guardian For A Princess Part 2

"This is what my life was like before it happened," a female voice with a Irish accent said in Serena's mind as the images fickered past. "Your Highness?" Serena asked from within her mind, "Yes my little angel, I am Princess Zaira." The voice stated as something started to form in front of her, A women in her early 20's with emerald green eyes and dark red hair now stood before Serena. "You have a beautiful young lady to watch over my love" Lady Zaira spoke slowly caressing Guardian's face "Unlike you who have full control of the body that you were born in, Lady Serena has a destiny already for her to fulfill." Guardian looked at his princess, his love, and asked with tears in his eyes "Does this mean that you will fade into the background while Serena will remain?" Tears were running freely down Lady Zaira's face now as she very sadly spoke, "I am sorry my love, but I will remain only in this form until I completly merge with Serena. This is not my destiny, it is Serena's."

Guardian at hearing this completely broke down and started sobbing,  
"Why? I finally find my princess, my angel, after all those years that I have waited for you to return and now I am going to lose you again." Zaira wrapped her arms around her morning protector, "Love?  
Dont think of it as losing me, for I will still be present in one form or another in your new Princess Serena. As Zaira held him, Guardian looked upon his weeping princess and wondered how could he have been so blind. That he didn't notice how beautiful she really was, there she was dressed in a white lace, and green silk flowing dress, a forest green cloak at her back. Bright emerald green eyes, long shoulder length red hair, light pink lips, and ivory cream skin. As Guardian watched her, he suddenly had an urge to kiss her perfectly rounded mouth. He licked his lips unconsciously as his heart began to pound furiously. What would it be like to taste her sweet lips...? He shook his head franticly,trying to get the image of her luscious lips out of his mind.

It was not proper for him to have thoughts like that especially one directed at his princess. Zaira looked up at her Guardian as she thought to her self Why doesn't he just kiss me? Is it because I am not pretty? Or because I am shorter then him, Oh, I know it is probably because he thinks it would not be proper to kiss me. Well in that case... If he won't kiss me. I will kiss him. Guardian smilies at his princess and gently utters into her ear "Has anyone every told you how beautiful you are M'lady?" Zaira gasps in surprize that he finally had the courage to tell her something like that. Thinking that he had committed a very large mistake when he heard her gasp, Guardian started to apologize to his princess. "Your Highness, I deeply and humbly beg for your forgiveness. I was completely out of lin-..." he could not finish for Zaira had put a slender finger on his lips.

"Love what are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong," she softly spoke. "But I-" he started, Zaira put her arms around his neck and said "Guardian my love, Please just be slient.." The movement of his lips was just too tempting for her anymore. She closed the distance between them and pressed her mouth to his. Guardian was slightly surprised to say the least. But her lips were so soft and warm. He couldn't help himself, with one arm enclosing her waist, Guardian pulled her gently against his body,  
causing Zaira to gasp quietly. Gazing at her sincerely, he cupped her cheek and caressed it lovingly. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers and, like she had done, touched his lips to hers in a brief but tender kiss. She breathed his name, her eyes rolling shut as he pulled away to kiss her cheek, directly to the right of her aching lips. Her simple endearment sent shivers skittering down his spine. Shy, yet determined hands tangled in his hair and eased him back in the direction of her mouth. Their lips met in a mutual caress, both exploring the other's face with gentle hands.

Neither attempted to end it--slow and tentative at first...almost shy as they began their exploration of each other. But as Guardian's hand left her cheek and slid down her back with deliberate slowness,  
the kiss swiftly deepened another level, increasing in firmness and longing. Both abandoned their frustrations and fears and imparted themselves completely to the comfort and affection the other offered.  
The yearning for more began to escalate rapidly.It was if the lightning outside suddenly leapt through their skin and heated their blood in a surge of electricity that left them both shaking. Zaira tightened her arms around his neck as she felt him draw her impossibly closer, his hands now tangled in the silky lengths of her flame colored hair as they gently roamed up and down her back.

A desperate whimper escaped her throat, met with Guardian's soft groan of pleasure as he eased her head to the side. Guardian gently taunted his tongue along her upper lip, causing her to gasp once more. Never had Zaira ever been kissed like this before in her life. Nor at all had she been kissed before for that matter. She had always dreamed of being kissed like this though. His boldness surprised her, but she found herself liking it too. Slowly her lips parted beneath his, and his tongue slipped inside to play with hers. As their tongues touched,  
they clung to one other passionately, surprising even themselves with the weight of their need. Gradually, their desire became sated as the kiss turned soft and gentle once more, mingled with their ragged breathing and fervent caresses. After a long, long while, finally realizing that they either needed to breathe or pass out right where they were.

Guardian raised his head and gazed down into her eyes, his own dark and turbulent with emotion. "Zaira," he whispered, stroking her cheek,  
"I love you So much." "I know," she replied softly. "I love you, as well. I always have and I always will." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, letting him hold her as she'd always wanted him to. They stood like that for a long time as the sun slowly rose over the ballroom, content to just be together. Guardian sighed sadly as he saw the sun rise, "I guess that you will be leaving me soon?" Zaira looked into her love's sad eyes "Yes my Guardian, the sun is rising in the real world as it is here and soon Serena will wake up." "Will I ever see you again, my love?" Guardian asked his princess, She looked deep into his eyes and spoke "If fate allows us, may be in the future my love...maybe in the future."

Guardian felt tears running down his face again, "Can I ask you one favor before you leave?" Zaira smiled at him knowing what his favor was. "Yes my love, you can kiss me again before I leave." Guardian looked deep into his princess's deep emerald eyes and said "Goodbye my princess, I will always remember you, and love you to the end of time." He leaned in and pressed a final, tender kiss against her lips,  
then abruptly released her. Zaira felt tears slide down her face, "Love this isn't goodbye, it is until we meet again. I know the you will never forget me, I will always cherish the time we shared together.  
But you are Serena's Guardian now, I want you to watch out and care for her just as you have done for me." Serena stood by watching the whole thing take place between Guardian and Zaira. Tears rolled down her face as she thought How sad to love someone that much and then to lose them. I hope that someday that I will find someone to love me as much as that.

Zaira led her former Guardian over to where Serena was standing, "Serena, he is now your guardian please care for him and love him as I have. For someday he will save your life, like he has mine." She looked at her former guardian, her love, with tears in her eyes as she wraped her arms around him and gave him one last kiss. The ballroom was then filled with an blinding beam of sunlight. As both Serena's and Guardian's vision cleared, they found their selfs locked into a deep passionate kiss with each other. They quickly seperated from each other with deep crimson faces. "I- I-..Serena..I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking"  
"Guardian just stood there, his face crimson as he stuttered. "I-I- I am deeply sorry for taking advantage of you like that, I dont know how that happened. Last thing I remember was kissing Zaira, then being blinded by the sunlight. And when my vision cleared we were like that, I have no excuse to justify my kissing you like that. I just hope that you can forgive your humble guardian for doing that to you my princess."

Serena watched her new guardian quietly as he deeply apologized to her for what happened. As she watched she heard Princess Zaira's voice faintly say in her mind "Now you will not have to wait centuries like I have, to feel your guardian's kiss. Be well and please take care of him. This will be the last time you will hear from me, we are now merged. You have my memories, my knowledge of the past, my ability and knowledge of magic. Don't be afraid to use it in an emergency if you have too, you will know what to do automatically so dont worry. Goodbye Your Highness, I wish you and your guardian well in your new lives together." Serena glanced back to were Guardian was still apologizing for his actions. She walked over and put her arms around him in a hug and spoke "Guardian, it was not your fault that you kissed me, consider it a welcoming gift for our new life from Lady Zaira." Guardian looked at his new princess in surprize and said "Is that what happened?" Serena nodded her head in acknowledgment, as she started to speak Guardian stopped her.

"Serena, I will be there when you need me, Is that what you were going to ask?" Guardian stated, as a look of shock crossed Serena's face. "Because I am your guardian, we are mind linked so that I will know when you need me and when you have questions for me." Serena didn't know what to say, she was mind linked with her new guardian.  
What if he found out her secret identity as sailor moon? All of a sudden she felt exhausted, as she fell to sleep she faintly heard Guardian say "Sweet dreams my little Senshi." The next thing she heard was someone yelling and shaking her. Serena slowly opened her eyes to find a very irritated Rei staring down at her, and a very worried Ami and Mina trying to wake her. "Finally, your awake,  
because you slept in as late as you did we are very late for school.  
Serena's eyes open widely in panic, and she did the only thing she knew to do.

She started bawling very loudly, Ami walked over to her and said "Dont worry Serena, I convinced my parents to let us stay home from school today. After all I want to hear what happened to you in that dream you were having." Serena stopped crying and looked up at Ami in shock, "uh...Ami...how do you I had a dream?" Ami smiled and stated "Because I woke up to check on you and found you crying. A few minute's later you started acting like you were in the middle of a deep passionate kiss with someone. And then you turned a deep crimson like you were deeply embarrassed about something. At hearing this Serena turned a very deep shade of crimson and said very quietly "I cannot believe you could see that, I have never been so embarressed in my entire life." Rei and Mina looked at each other and grinned evilly, "By any chance was this dream about William?"

Rei asked Serena with a smirk on her face,"No the dream was not about William!" Serena snapped. Ami hugged Serena while she sharply stated to Rei glaring "Serena will tell us about her dream ONLY if she wants too, and after what you just did Rei I would not be surprized if she didn't want to tell you what happened." Serena smiled at Ami and spoke "I will tell you what happened in my dream. She then went on to tell the others what happened in her dream.

Next Chapter: The Battle and Guardian meets the Scouts... 


	9. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 9: The Battle  
  
As Serena finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. "How tragic to guard someone all those years, falling in love with them at the same time. Then when you both finally realize that both of you feel the same way, one of you has to leave forever.." Mina replyed with tears running down her face. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement at what Mina had just said. As Mina spoke, Serena kept hearing a strange sound coming from around where Rei was sitting. She walked over and noticed Rei who was trying to keep the cold look that she usually had on her face. But what touched her the most, was the single tear slowly flowing down Rei's face. Serena sat down and gave Rei a hug, "It is ok to cry Rei, nobody here will think any less of you if you do. You are among friends who care for you and respect you for who you are. Not what you act like, just who you are inside." At this Rei's cold exterior shattered, and she started sobbing into Serena's shoulder."Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a cold expression on your face all the time? To act like no matter what happens, that nothing bothers you? That you feel no emotion what so ever?" When the sound of someone sobbing filled the room, the rest of the girls didn't think that much of it. So they went back to discussing Serena's dream, the whole time thinking it was Serena who was the one sobbing as usual.  
  
But when they heard Serena comforting someone, they all turned in shock to see who it was. They were startled to find Serena holding and comforting a sobbing Rei, from which they faintly heard "I cant take it anymore, I can't be the calm, unemotional, act like nothing ever bothers me, Rei that everyone knows. I-I j-just cant do that anymore.." The girls went over to were Rei and Serena were sitting, wrapped their arms around both of girls in one big hug.  
Mina softly spoke what the other girls and herself were thinking, "We all care about you Rei, and we want you to be happy, no matter what, so cry, laugh, do anything you feel to your hearts content. Just then Luna burst in the room, "Girls, there is a Yuma attacking downtown. We need to get there as soon as possible." As Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi arrived downtown they saw the most hideous and strangest monster they had ever faced. It looked like someone turned a pin cushion into a yuma, which at that second was throwing pins at anything that moved. When they made there appearance known, the yuma bellowed   
"Must have more pure energy!!" and attacked. Sailor Moon and the Senshi started   
battling it with all sort of attacks, but to their great horror every attack bounced off or had no effect.   
  
"Mercury, what is happening!!! Why are our attacks not working????" Sailor Moon shrieked as a giant pin barely misses the top of her head. "I dont know, the scanner reads that nothing is wrong with our attacks, it's just that the pins she is using generates some type of field that cancels out our attacks." A visibly shaken Sailor Mercury replys, "I-I-d-dont know if anything can defeat her." Sailor Moon was surprized so much by this news, that she didn't see the pin thrown at her until it was too late. Just as she thought her life was over, a single red rose flew through the air striking the pin and shattering it.   
As a man in a tuxedo appeared out of the shadows a deep voice was heard, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not safe to play with sharp objects?" For the first time since the battle started, the girls had a glimmer of hope. Tuxedo Mask had joined the battle, and now they had a chance of winning.   
  
Next chapter: The Battle Part 2   
Please R & R, any Flames about anything will be sent to the proper people.... 


	10. The Battle Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 10: The Battle Part 2  
  
When Tuxedo Mask joined the battle, Sailor Moon and her Senshi all thought   
that the battle would end shortly. Everytime it looked like they were going   
to win, the yuma somehow adapted to their new attacks. Sailor Moon, The   
Scouts, even Tuxedo Mask kept throwing their best attacks at it. By now they soon realized that this yuma, was one of the most powerful ones that they   
ever fought. One by one they were all pinned down so to speak (I'am sorry   
I couldn't thing of anything else). Even the mighty Tuxedo Mask fell to a   
rain of pins. The yuma turned at noticing this, looked at Sailor Moon with  
a sinister expression, and then moved toward Tuxedo Mask.  
  
As Sailor Moon watched in horror as the yuma set its sights on HER Tuxedo   
Mask, she was completly paralyzed with fear. As she watched several thoughts raced through her mind all at once, "What can I do to save him? If he is   
even scratched I will tear that yuma to pieces with my bare hands! I wish   
that there was some way of getting loose to save him!!!!" Then out of nowhere came a soft voice, "remember Serena you have my magical ability's now. All   
you have to do is cast a protection spell and he will be saved." "But I dont know how to!!!" sobbed Sailor Moon/Serena in her mind, the voice softly   
sighed "Let me show you how to so that you will know in the future ok?"   
"If it will save Tuxedo Mask's life, then I will let you." Sailor Moon   
closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt a warm feeling wash over her.   
As the Senshi watched what was going to happen to Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus  
looked over at Sailor Moon, who had just closed her eyes. "Poor girl   
must have fainted from what was happening to Tuxedo Mask."   
  
The sky grew dark and wind started to blow softly, as a feeling of an Ancient magic filled the air. Sailor Mars started slighty trembling, for she felt something start to fill the air and she knew that something was about to happen. The feeling of Ancient magic grew stronger and stronger, so powerful that not only could Sailor Mars feel it, the rest of the Senshi including Tuxedo Mask and the Yuma could also. The battlefield grew quite, no fighting, no nothing. Just then Sailor Mercury let out a gasp of shock and yelled "look   
at Sailor Moon!!!" What they saw was Sailor Moon surounded by a light green aura, and floating a foot off the ground. All of the pins that held her to the ground and everything else around her had disappeared. [she is still wearing something, this is not THAT type of fanfic you hentai] Sailor Saturn who   
was closest finally spoke "S-S-Sailor Moon?"   
  
Sailor Moon's eyes snapped open, instead of their usual color they also   
glowed light green. She slowly scanned the battlefield like she was in   
search of something. When her eyes rested on the yuma, they filled with a   
look of pure hate. She then softly started whispering something, Earth to Heaven, Heaven to Earth "Ithir do Neamh, Neamh do Ithir" I call forth the mighty guardian of women, Deirdre "mé eamagh magh an cumhachdach fer coadee   
de mraane, Deirdre" to protect us from this demon of evil "do fendeil sinne   
ó seo jouyl de olcas." "What is she saying?" Sailor Venus asked Mars, when   
she didn't answer Venus turned her head and looked at Mars. Sailor Mars was  
shaking in fear, "What is happening?" kept going through Venus's mind.   
In the distance the cry of a lone wolf was heard, and the sound of something   
galloping at full force. As fast as the sound of galloping started,it stopped   
and the battlefield was silent once more.  
  
A giant wolf appeared then out of thin air, promptly walked over to Sailor   
Moon and looked up at her. Not a word was spoke between them, but the wolf turned looked over at the yuma and started to growl. The floating Sailor Moon then nodded her head and the wolf launched itself at the yuma. Sailor Venus cryed "I cant look, that yuma will tear the wolf to shreds" and hid her eyes. As the wolf charged the yuma, it started to run faster and faster. It also started to glow a whitish-blue, Sailor Mars was disgusted, that Sailor Moon would kill a living creature by using it to attack the yuma. She looked over   
at Sailor Moon with a look of disgust. She noticed that Sailor Moon had her eyes closed, whispering the same words as she had earlier. The faster she whispered, the faster the wolf charged. Just as the wolf had reached the yuma, Sailor Moon's eyes opened and she said one word "Now." The wolf turned into a   
blinding whitish-blue flash, when everyone regained their vision both the   
yuma, and the wolf were gone. All that was left was a crater where the yuma  
was standing. All of the pins that held down everyone disapeared, Sailor Mars  
stood up and said "Sailor Moon had no right to sacrifice that wolf's life   
force by using it to kill the yuma and I intend to give her a piece of my mind!"   
  
Sailor Venus who had just uncovered her eyes asked "Is it over? and look   
over at that wolf, it seems to be guarding Sailor Moon." Mars looked over and  
was shocked to find the very same wolf that charged the yuma. Sailor Mars was  
speechless "H-how? But that cant b- I dont understand?" As the wolf sat down   
it scanned the battlefield and once more looked up at Sailor Moon, who then reached down and scratched the wolf. At this the wolf turned to leave, it stopped, looked into the shadows and started growling. The sound of clapping came from the shadows, as a man dressed in a white cloak appeared. When the   
man appeared the wolf stopped growling, and walked over to him. The man leaned down and started to scratch the wolf. "Yes, Deirdre I am also here as a guardian for your young charge over there." Is what was over heard by the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. The wolf, which they found was named Deirdre, then looked over at the no longer glowing Sailor Moon, and looked back at the man. "Yes you can leave, I am here now to protect her." The man said to Deirdre the wolf, at hearing this she let out a long howl and disappeared.   
  
He then walked over to where Sailor Moon was, just in time to catch her from collapsing. He picked her up into his arms and sighed "why did you do that, why did you use power from your lifeforce?" As he turned to walk away, the Senshi yelled "Who are you and where do you think your taking her?" He looked back at them "You already know who I am and as for where, I am taking her to a place of peace for her to heal" he motioned toward Sailor Mars "the firey one knows where." He then turned, his white cloak turning into wings, and flew off into the sky. Sailor Venus was the first to speak "Do you guys have any idea who that was?? The was the man from Sailor Moon's dream, Guardian" Everyone looked at Sailor Venus in shock, "You mean he is real?" stated Sailor Jupiter speaking   
what the rest of the group was thinking..  
  
Next chapter: The Temple Visitor   
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	11. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 11: The Visitor   
  
Sailor Venus was the first to speak "Do you guys have any idea who that was? That was the man from Sailor Moon's dream, Guardian." Everyone looked at Sailor Venus in shock, "You mean he is real?" stated Sailor Jupiter speaking what the rest of the group was thinking. "Considering that he just FLEW OFF mind you, with Sailor Moon in his arms. He Better be for real," replyed Saturn sharply. "Wow, Serena WAS right, He IS a hottie" Sailor Mars thought blushing, Sailor Mercury was jealous, her only thought was "Why does Sailor Moon always get the attention of all the cute guys?" Guardian flew through the sky on his way to the Temple, as a drop of liquid hit his face he noticed that it had started to lighty snow. By the time he reached the temple, the light snow had turned into a heavy snow storm. Guardian was now soaking wet, and freezing from the melting snow. His only concern was to get his Princess out of the weather, and into a warm place to heal.   
  
Grampa Hino watched the snow fall as it covered the temple grounds, "Looks like there won't be any visitors tonight" he thought. He was just about to return to his duties inside the shrine, when he thought he saw the outline of someone staggering through the snow. Guardian slowly staggered along the path that led to the main shrine. His wings had cakes of ice clinging to them, his face was frozen from the constant battering from the howling wind. Sure he could have protected his face from the elements, but at the cost of his Princess freezing to death. He used what little body heat he had left to keep her warm, and by doing that sacrificing his own health. He glanced up to see how much farther it was to the main temple. It was hard enough trying to see with the wind and the snow beating him in the face, let alone with his eyelids trying to freeze. He could faintly make out someone standing in the doorway of the temple, "I wlll ask them if they know where the temple caretaker is" he thought.   
  
Grampa Hino, gasped in shock when he finally realized, that the outline he though he saw, was an actual person trying to make it to the shrine. "Chad, get some blankets and some hot tea Now!!! Some poor soul is trying to reach the temple in this horrible weather, they must be half frozen." He shook his head in disbelief, "What could be so important that someone would risk their own life, coming to the temple in this type of weather?" As Guardian reached the entrance of the temple, two forms rushed out into the snow and wrapped him in   
warm blankets. "Are you insane, going out in this type of weather?" Grampa Hino asked as he brought the crazed stranger into the temple. Chad and Grampa Hino helped him over to in front of the fireplace, so that the stranger could thaw out.   
  
When Guardian warmed up enough that he could talk, he asked "Where can I find the temple caretaker?" Grampa Hino replyed "I am, but what is so important that you came out into this horrible weather to see me about?" The stranger  
replyed,"Honorable Sensei all that this humble student would like is, to stay in this place of peace until his charge fully heals." Grampa Hino was puzzled by the strangers request, where is this charge he is talking about? Guardian looks up and notices the puzzled look on the caretakers face, "Sensei Hino, this is who I am talking about." He opens his wings a little to show a unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms. "She is unconscious from using magic to save her friends, she wasn't powerful enough to use it yet, so she used some of her lifeforce to enhance it."  
  
Noticing that his visitor had angel wings, Grampa Hino starts to shake. "What do we owe the honor of your presence here, Honorable Tenshi?" Guardian quickly explains what he was doing there, then asked "Please is there anywhere that I can treat my charge before she gets any worse?" "Chad! show our tenshi visitor to my room, so he can treat his charge there" Grampa Hino yells. The tenshi replys "Please call me by my given name Guardian, and I cant take your sleeping quarters from you. Do you have a Room that is used for storage or anything? That is all I require, nothing more and can you please tell no one about my Presence here? Grampa Hino finds a room for Guardian to use and asks "Is this good enough Guardian tenshi? and as for your request this has been just a quiet night with no visitors." Guardian replys "your kindness will be rewarded, thank you." Once he is alone Guardian waves his hand over the room, a soft bed, a fireplace with a crackling fire, and a chair appears out of thin air. He gently places Serena under the covers of the bed, and sits down to keep watch over her.   
  
A few hours later, Serena regained consciousness, "Where am I" she yells panicing as she sat up. Guardian leans over and puts his arm around her to reassure her, "Princess it's ok your in a temple to rest and heal from your battle." Serena turns her head, notices Guardian sitting there holding her and gasps "y-y-your real?" Guardian softly smiles at her and replys "yes my princess, I'am real I gave you my word that I would protect you and I will." On hearing this, Serena layed back down, relaxing as she softly stated "I'am glad your real." As she started to fall in to a deep peaceful sleep, she shifted knocking the covers off her a little. Guardian leans over and pulls the covers back onto his sleeping angel, moves her hair out of her eyes and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead.   
  
As tears form in his eyes, he softly speaks "You did very well today my angel, you have made both Zaira and myself very proud." He then closes his eyes, creates a ball of light in his palm, and gently drops it on the bed. Serena's long hair spread out loosely around her, her Sailor fuku changed into an ankle length midnight blue velvet nightgown with an emerald green silk trim. "Sleep well my little angel, for tomorrow your friends will join us here." What he didn't notice when he turned to sit back down, was that a small contented smile had formed on Serena's lips.  
  
Next chapter: The Reunion   
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	12. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 12: The Reunion  
  
Later that night back at Ami's house, all of the girls except for Rei   
were in a deep discussion. "Were do you think Guardian has taken Serena?"   
asked Lita, "Do you have any idea what he meant, when he said that Rei   
knew where they were going?" spoke Ami. "I wonder if he is single?"   
sighed Mina dreamily, "We are trying to find out where Guardian took   
her to, NOT if he is single or not Mina." Lita stated rubbing the   
bridge of her nose like she felt a headache starting to form. Mina   
deeply blushed, when she realized that she was thinking out loud.   
Rei stood at the window watching it snow outside, "What did he mean I   
knew where, I dont know of any places of Peace. The only place that   
could be consider peaceful I know of is, my grandfathers Shrine" she   
thought then it hit her "Could it be that simple? Could that be   
where Serena is?"   
  
Ami looked over at Rei staring out the window, "Poor Rei, this must be   
very hard for her." She stood up, walked over to Rei and put a hand on   
her shoulder. "Rei, please don't beat yourself up over not knowing where   
Serena is, I know if you had any idea of where she could be that you   
would tell us." Ami softly spoke to Rei, "Even if we have to wait until   
the next yuma attack, we WILL find her." Rei turned to Ami with tears   
in her eyes, "Ami?" she asked, with only that one word Ami knew what Rei needed. She reached out and gave Rei a hug as she broke down into   
tears. After a little while when she was finished crying Rei stated,   
"I hate emotions, they always come at bad times." Ami softly laughed   
while hugging Rei, "that's whats makes us human and feel alive Rei."   
"I think I know where Guardian and Serena may be at," Rei repley softly.   
The whole room went silent, every pair of eyes there turned to Rei.   
"They may be at grandfather's Shrine, that is the only peaceful place   
I know of." Lita leaped to her feet, "let's go then!" she declared in   
a loud tone.   
  
Ami looked outside at the snow storm, "It would be better if we waited   
until morning to go." "WHAT!" Lita and Mina shreaked, "why do we have to   
wait until morning?" "While you were fantasizing about Guardian's love   
life, look what was happening outside" Ami bluntly stated. Lita and Mina  
ran to the window, their mouths flew open when they saw a foot of snow  
coating the ground and more still falling."There is nothing we can do   
until it stops snowing, so why don't we just go to bed?" asked Ami. On   
the other side of the city in a small apartment complex, a young man in  
a tuxedo was pacing back and forth. "Why did I not do anything to try   
and stop him!!" ranted the young man. "I swear if anything happens to   
Sailor Moon, I will kill Guardian myself with my bare hands!!   
  
Guardian watched as the sun slowly started to rise, making the snow   
sparkle like diamonds, the sunbeams slowly caressed Serena's long   
blonde hair and her beautiful angelic face. Guardian walked over to   
check on Serena, then leans down and kisses her forehead. "Your future   
husband is going to be a very lucky man, let alone any guys you date   
when you get older." Guardian though as he watched his 14yr young   
charge sleep. Mina, who always slept in, awoke at sunrise for today   
was the day they were going to find Serena and Guardian. "Maybe I'll  
be able to fill the empty space that's in his life?" she thought to   
herself. Rei awoke at her normal time and found to her surprize a   
hyper Mina, "What are you doing up so early today Mina?" she asked.   
Mina who was so busy fantasizing about Guardian, didn't hear Rei   
speak to her.   
  
"MINA!" Rei shouted into Mina's ear, who let out a shreak and said   
"Ouch, Rei what did you do that for?" "Because I spoke to you and you   
weren't listening, what were you thinking about Guardian being single   
again?" Rei replyed with a smirk, "N-n-no I wasn't" Mina answered   
blushing. Rei just grinned at Mina "Liar, but I cant blame you he   
is a hottie isn't he?" Mina then grinned and nodded, Lita and Ami  
stumbled half asleep into the room. "What's going on?, there are   
still people who would like to sleep you know" Lita replyed crankily.  
"Today's the day we go find Serena" replyed Mina still hyper, Ami   
woke up completly "that's right and I am going to have a long talk   
with Guardian when we get there." The girls changed into their Sailor   
scouts forms and walked out into the snow, "Excuse me, Ladies? Are   
you going out to look for Sailor Moon?" asked Tuxedo Mask as he walked  
out of the shadows a block from Ami's house.   
  
Sailor Mercury spoke up "We know were she is and that is were we are   
headed to right now." Tuxedo Mask's eyes flashed with vengeance "If   
you ladies dont mind, may I join you for I also want to have a word   
with Guardian myself." When they reached the Shrine they find Grampa  
Hino sweeping snow away from the front of the entrance. "Honorable   
Sensei, did anyone come here last night?" Grampa Hino looked up at  
Sailor Mars and lied "No Sailor Mars, no one came last night for the   
snow storm was too bad sorry." Grampa Hino went back to sweeping,   
Tuxedo Mask motioned the scouts over and stated "he's lying, I can   
sense Sailor Moon here." "I have an idea maybe if I found the young   
priestess Rei, maybe she could help us" spoke Sailor Mars looking at   
the rest of the scouts. Sailor Mercury cought on to the idea "Yes   
can you try and find her Mars?" Sailor Mars went off to look for her,  
a few minutes later, Rei came out and asked "Is there anything   
I can do for the mighty sailor senshi?"  
  
"Yes, we belive that a friend of ours is staying here to heal,   
we asked your grandfather but he said no one has been here"   
Sailor Venus explained. "Your more then happy to look around,   
if you will come with me. If they are here they probably asked   
that no one is to know where they are" Rei stated to the group.  
By using Tuxedo Mask's link to Sailor Moon they soon found where  
she was. "Sailor Moon!!" the Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask exclaimed,   
not caring how it would look Tuxedo Mask rushed over to check   
on his angel. He came no more then three feet away from her,   
when a bolt of lighting struck the floor in front of him.   
"Dont you DARE touch her!!," came a voice from the shadows  
of the room. Guardian stepped into the room with his eyes   
crackling with a light blue energy and glaring at Tuxedo Mask.   
"I lost my princess to the Ignorance and stupidity of man,   
And I am not going to lose THIS one to the carelessness and  
clumsiness of A man."   
  
Tuxedo Mask glared at Guardian, "you better not be implying   
what I think you are." He stated, his words dripping with venom,  
while pulling a rose from his pocket. The energy around   
Guardian's eyes turned a dark blue and was now glowing,   
"Just try It, Tuxie and you will pay dearly." "Ladies,   
don't worry about her she is just sleeping peacefuly," Guardian   
spoke with a loving expression on his face as he looked upon   
Sailor Moon. He waved his hand over Sailor Moon once, without   
turning he asked "Sailor Mercury, Miss Hino, May I have a word   
with you in the other room?" When they joined Guardian in the   
other room, Rei asked "What is going on between you and Tuxedo  
Mask?" Guardian waved his hand at the empty room and three   
chairs appeared from nowhere. "Ladies", motioning toward the   
chairs sitting only after Rei and Mercury were seated. "You   
want to know why I don't like Tuxie, is that it Miss Hino? Or  
would you like to have that long talk with me first Mercury?"  
Guardian replyed trying to keep a netural expression.   
  
Both of their mouth's flew open in shock, "H-h-how did you know  
I wanted to have a long talk with you?" replyed Mercury   
frightened. Guardian just smilied "Before I tell you, why dont  
we lay all our cards on the table so to speak?" He then made a   
motion with his hands, "Any secrets told here now, will remain  
secrets. Sailor Mercury, I am glad that the fiery one was able  
to figure out and tell you where I said. Aren't you glad that   
you remembered where also SAILOR MARS," he replyed looking   
at Rei. Rei gasped in shock, then in horror that someone knew   
that Sailor Mars and herself were the same person. Guardian   
sighed as he spoke with his back to Sailor Mercury, "Ami,   
you can stop trying to find a way to attack me now ok? We are   
both on the same side." Both girls were now very frightened,   
not only did Guardian have them alone with him, he knew who   
they were as Sailor Scouts and as regular teenage girls.  
  
"Girls, I didn't mean to scare you like that, but if Tuxie   
is going to be around I need help watching over Serena,"   
Guardian calmly said. Just then a loud crackling sound   
echoed off the walls, also that of a human scream, and a   
thud of something hitting a wall. Rei and Ami both screamed   
in alarm, Guardian just put his face in his hand. "What is  
it about younger females, that makes older males lose their  
sense of judgement?," he sighed heading into the room the   
scream came from. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Venus, were   
softly crying as they looked at Tuxedo Mask lying against   
the wall on the other side of the room. "Dont worry Mina,   
Lita, he is just unconscious from the forcefield I placed  
over Serena that's all he is still alive."   
  
When he told them this both girls relaxed and stopped crying.  
Then what Guardian just called them registered, they both   
looked at each other in shock and a little afraid. "W-what  
did you call us Guardian?" asked Lita, "Dont worry Ladies,  
your identity's will remain a secret, I won't tell. My only   
concern is to protect Serena from any type of harm, that  
includes harm that is unintentionally done" he replyed  
warmly. Guardian, the Senshi and the unconscious Tuxedo Mask  
who was carried, went into the next room so Guardian can   
explain everything. After a few hours of explaining, the   
scouts finally understand what was going on. "Let me get this  
straight, the whole reason that Serena went unconscious was.  
That she used a protection spell that she was not powerful   
enough yet to use, so she used some of her life force to make   
up for the differance. Is that what I am hearing correctly?"   
asked Ami typing on her Mercury Scanner.   
  
"Yes, and that is the reason I dont care that much for Tuxie,  
she nearly killed herself to save him." Guardian stated   
glaring at the still, unconscious form of Tuxedo Mask   
lying on the floor. "Guardian?!" came the panicky voice of   
Serena from the other room, "Everyone is in here Princess,   
"Guardian announced to his young charge in the next  
room. "Guardian, Please dont scare me like that again," came   
Serena's innocent yet remotely seductive pouting voice from   
the doorway.  
  
Next chapter: Serena's Metamorphosis  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	13. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
And no dispite how this chapter of the fic sounds, it will stay clean,  
I DONT WRITE LEMONS OR ANY OF THAT TYPE OF PORN  
  
Chapter 13: Metamorphosis  
  
"Guardian?!" came the panicky voice of Serena from the other room,   
"Everyone is in here Princess," Guardian announced to his young   
charge in the next room. "Guardian, Please don't scare me like that   
again," came Serena's innocent yet remotely seductive pouting   
voice from the doorway. Guardian glanced at the doorway where Serena  
was standing, "I'am sorry angel, explaining to your scouts had taken  
longer then I thought. I wanted to be there when you woke up, so that   
you would not be scared like this." "That is not what I was scared   
about, look at me," Serena asked shaking. Guardian turned around to   
see what is wrong, and his jaw promptly dropped. There stood his young   
charge blushing furiously and tugging at her nitegown. "Guardian,   
what is happening to me?, Serena almost sobs.   
  
  
Guardian was in shock, the ankle length nitegown that Serena went  
to sleep in, was now a thigh length nightgown. Her sholder length  
blonde hair, now was blonde with streaks of silver and at her waist.  
His 14 yr old young charge some how aged to a that of a 19 yr young  
women, Tuxedo Mask who had just regained conscious took one look at  
Sailor Moon and promptly passed out from the loss of blood.   
Guardian glanced over at the passed out Tuxedo Mask, "And he called  
himself a gentleman" he scoffed. Guardian held out his arms and   
said to Serena "come here Serena," the now sobbing girl threw   
herself in his arms. Guardian's eyes widened with panic as   
Serena's now older body pressed into him, Serena looked up and   
saw her trusted Guardian's eyes widen with panic. "Guardian? Is   
anything wrong?" she asked with innocent eyes, Guardian looked   
into her eyes, now that she was the same height as himself.   
  
It was then that he realized that no matter what age she was, that   
she would always be his little innocent angel. He then relaxed,  
put his wings around her, leaned over and kissed her on the  
cheek. Guardian softly spoke "No angel, there's nothing wrong."   
"Guardian, can you please just hold me?" Serena meekly asked her  
gentleman of a Guardian. A little while later Guardian asked   
"Serena, my little angel, are you hungry?" Serena immediately  
looked up and her eyes started to sparkle, Guardian just smilied  
and replyed "I though so." He then pulled two items out of thin   
air, a dark ruby satin robe and a gym bag. "Angel?, I know that   
your uncomfortable in that nitegown because it is so short. So   
here I have a satin robe for you to cover up with and some  
new clothes for you to change into.   
  
Dont worry angel, I know that your were embarresed by the   
shortness of your nitegown, but other then that you have   
nothing to be embarresed about ok?" Serena deeply blushed at the   
compliment her Guardian gave her. Never before had a guy given  
her a second look, let alone a compliment, but now one coming  
from her trusted Guardian nearly made her melt. After Guardian  
helped her put on her robe, Serena started going through the bag  
of clothes. "Guardian?," she looked up from her searching and   
started to blush, "Yes, Serena those are in there too" he   
replyed his face starting to flush." Serena who was now   
embarrassed, looked at the ground and softy spoke "Thank you   
Guardian." She started to return to her bedroom to change,  
she then stopped, turned, and ran back to where her guardian  
was standing. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him  
a soft kiss on the lips. Serena looked into her guardian's   
surprized eyes, giggled and went into the next room to change.  
  
A few minute's passed before Guardian could even move, let alone  
think. "W-wh-what just happened? Did she just kiss me?" went   
through his mind. Guardian shook his head to try to clear it,  
this is going to take awhile to get used too he thought. He   
turned to where Rei was standing, "Rei?" Rei nodded her head,   
"Yes Guardian I will keep an eye on her for you." Guardian then  
turned to where Tuxedo Mask laid, created a ball of silver light  
and dropped it on him. Tuxedo Mask slowly faded from view, Lita,   
Mina and Ami gasped at seeing this. "Don't worry Ladies, I just   
sent him back to his apartment.  
  
Next chapter: Metamorphosis Part 2  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	14. Metamorphosis Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
And no dispite how this chapter of the fic sounds, it will stay clean,  
I DONT WRITE LEMONS OR ANY OF THAT TYPE OF PORN  
  
Chapter 14: Metamorphosis Part 2  
  
A few minute's passed before Guardian could even move, let alone  
think. "W-wh-what just happened? Did she just kiss me?" went   
through his mind. Guardian shook his head to try to clear it,  
this is going to take awhile to get used too he thought. He   
turned to where Rei was standing, "Rei?" Rei nodded her head,   
"Yes Guardian I will keep an eye on her for you." Guardian then  
turned to where Tuxedo Mask laid, created a ball of silver light  
and dropped it on him. Tuxedo Mask slowly faded from view, Lita,   
Mina and Ami gasped at seeing this. "Don't worry Ladies, I just   
sent him back to his apartment.  
  
Serena goes through the bag looking for the "perfect" outfit for  
her guardian. Something kept telling her to dig a little deeper   
in the bag. In the other room Guardian turned to Mina, Lita and  
Ami, "Ladies why dont you go join them for breakfast?, there is   
more then enough for all." After finding the "perfect outfit"  
Serena looked at herself in the mirror, "Rei, what do you think?  
Do you think he will like this?" Rei nodded her head yes. Serena  
the walked over into the doorway of the next room, "I'am ready   
Guardian how do I look?" "Serena, I'am sorry if the clothes seem  
a bit out of date, I have not bought clothes for a young lady in   
Centuries. I am sorry if you dont like them" Guardian sadly   
stated.   
  
  
He then looked up to see what Serena had picked to wear,  
a surprized gasp escaped his lips when he saw her. A soft   
pitifully "Is that you Zaira?" was heard from him, and Guardian  
could not help but stare at Serena. Serena deeply blushed at this,  
she had wanted to get her Guardian's attention so that he would   
see her as a young WOMEN, not as a young girl. But she didnt   
count on THIS much attention, looking at the ground in deep   
embarrassment she quietly said "Guardian, your staring."   
Guardian blinks, then realizes that it was Serena not Zaira   
standing there. "Serena, you look positively, absolutely,   
gorgous in that outfit." Serena looked down at the floor,   
blushing crimson and feeling like she was melting into the floor.  
  
  
"Serena, you should go eat before it gets cold", Guardian softly  
spoke to her and "Ladies why don't you go and join her?" As Serena  
went to eat, what she didn't see but the others did, was a look   
of great sadness come across Guardian's face. As he sliently walked  
out of the room, he sadly sighed "Guardian, she's gone, live with   
it." Guardian ,lost in thought, just wandered not caring where he   
was going, ended up in the small arboretum. Sitting down on the   
dirt floor, Guardian motions and the area in front of him turns   
into a style of a flat metal floormat. Little did he know that   
Mina followed him, hoping that she could comfort him. In process  
that he would start to like her, as she came to the doorway of   
the arboretum. She saw that he had created something, and that   
images were flashing across it.   
  
{flashback}  
  
A man dressed in royalty garb and Guardian were both looking into  
a crib at a sleeping infant. "This is Princess Zaira, Guardian I  
have chosen you as her protector and guardian. For you are my   
most trusted guard here, you are to stay with her night and day,  
travel with her when she is old enough, and above all if the   
worst happens be prepared to give your life for hers." Guardian  
looks onto the sleeping infant and replys, "I am honored that you  
would choose me for such an important duty, I will ptotect your  
daughter as long as I live." Guardian watches as a 10yr girl   
happily skipps around the courtyard. "Guardian, Madame Fulltame  
said that I was the best young lady that she had ever taught!!"  
she replyed when she finally reached where her guardian was   
sitting.   
  
Guardian smilied at his little charge "Didn't I tell you that  
you were the best young lady?" Zaira just giggles and resumes  
skipping around the courtyard. Guardian waited in the sitting   
room for his 12 yr old charge to get dressed. "Guardian, what   
is happening to me" Zaira sobbed as she ran into the sitting   
room. Guardian wrapped his arms around her small form and   
started to comfort her, "what happened my little princess?"  
As she started to explain, Guardian's face turned red.   
"Are you sure you dont want to talk about this to one of   
FEMALE members of the staff? Guardian asked uncomfortably.  
Zaira looked up sadly at her guardian, her friend, "dont you  
want to help me?" she replyed in a sad voice. Guardian took   
one look into her sad eyes, "Ok Princess, then I guess it's  
time we had a talk" he replyed deeply blushing.  
  
"It was hard to belive that she is now 14 yr old",  
Guardian thought as he watched her eat breakfast in the   
great hall. He started to eat his breakfast just as a   
shooting pain raced across his mind, Guardian jumped up and  
ran over to his princess. "Princess, are you all right?" he  
asked. She shook her head no as tears rolled down her face,  
Guardian wrapped his arms around her and asked "What happened,  
my little angel?" Zaira open her small hand up to show her  
noble "Handsome" guardian a tooth. "Oh, you lost a tooth you  
know what that means, a visit from the tooth fairy" Guardian  
whispered into her ear, Zaira nodded her curly red head yes.  
  
Next chapter: Metamorphosis Part 3  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	15. Metamorphosis Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing i do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
And no dispite how this chapter of the fic sounds, it will stay clean,  
I DONT WRITE LEMONS OR ANY OF THAT TYPE OF PORN  
  
Chapter 15: Metamorphosis Part 3  
  
"It was hard to belive that she is now 14 yr old",  
Guardian thought as he watched her eat breakfast in the   
great hall. He started to eat his breakfast just as a   
shooting pain raced across his mind, Guardian jumped up and  
ran over to his princess. "Princess, are you all right?" he  
asked. She shook her head no as tears rolled down her face,  
Guardian wrapped his arms around her and asked "What happened,  
my little angel?" Zaira open her small hand up to show her  
noble "Handsome" guardian a tooth. "Oh, you lost a tooth you  
know what that means, a visit from the tooth fairy" Guardian  
whispered into her ear, Zaira nodded her curly red head yes.  
  
Guardian stood outside the chambers of his Highness, Zaira's   
Father. He could hear a heated discussion going on inside,  
"How could you do something like this, and on today of all   
days." "But father, what is so wrong about something like   
that?" "I cannot belive my own daughter would want to use  
"MAGIC" of all things, and when the Archbishop is visiting  
too!" Guardian heard a sad sigh and then a "Zaira wait in  
your room for our judgement, for I just received word that   
the ArchBishop heard about your magic usege. HE wants to talk  
to both my council and myself about this.   
  
Zaira drooped as she walked back to her room, Guardian came  
up behind her and gave her a hug. She looked up at her caring,  
handsome, noble Guardian and burst into tears and buried   
herself into his chest. "I really did it this time, I messed  
up considerably," she sobbed into Guardian's chest. Guardian  
looked upon his sobbing 16 yr old princess, he softly   
comforted her and replyed "Maybe it's not as bad as it seems,  
Zaira you have to think Positive." After what seemed to be   
hours, a member of the council appeared at the door. "Princess,   
your presence is requested in the council chambers immediately."  
  
Guardian walked with his charge to the doorway of the council  
chambers, his charge stopped him from entering with her.   
"Guardian, I know you want what is best for me, but this is my   
fault. And I must face the punishment as I made the mistake,   
alone as consequence I'am sorry my Guardian." Guardian waited  
a short time then the door opened and the council members left.  
His charge Zaira walked out in the hall looking like she was in  
shock, and went directly to her chambers. As he turned to go   
to comfort her, he heard an angry sobbing female voice screaming  
from the chamber.   
  
"How could you do something like that to her, banishing your own  
flesh and blood!!! Your own daughter!!" Guardian's blood froze   
upon hearing this, Zaira, HIS little angel, was banished. But   
what he heard next, extinguished all faith, all trust, and all  
Loyalty he had for her father. "What daughter?, I have no   
daughter to speak off. I had a daughter once, but she betrayed  
her birthright and she is now dead to me." It was at that point   
that Guardian couldn't take it anymore, he stormed into the   
council chambers looked his commander straight in the eyes.  
"Permission to speak freely, your Highness?" he asked the ruler,   
with hate and venom dripping from every word. "Permission Denied"  
was the reply Guardian received.  
  
"Then I am going to tell you anyway, permission or not. HOW DARE   
YOU, BANISH ZAIRA YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!!" Guardian heatedly stated  
to his Highness. "Daughter?, What daughte-" replyed Zaira's father.  
"OH BE QUIET, you traitor. You just wanted to be kept in the good   
graces of the ArchBishop, so you sacrificed your daughter in   
exchange for His blessing. You are no better then the common cur,  
and on this note I am taking my leave of you. You banished Zaira,   
and so in doing you have also banished me. Goodbye Your Highness,   
Your Majesty, for this will be the last time you will ever see me."  
Zaira was in her chambers sobbing, when her Guardian walked in.  
"I-I guess this is goodbye," she sobbed out to her most trusted  
guardian.   
  
Guardian walked over to his sobbing young princess, and put his   
arms around her. "Zaira, haven't I always been there for you when  
you needed me? Haven't I always watched over you and protected you?  
No matter where you traveled to, Am I not always with you?" Zaira   
looked into her Guardian eyes and found that he also had been   
crying. "But what about your loyality to my Fat-" she asked him.  
Before she could finish Guardian put a finger on her trembling   
lips, "That is no more my little angel, my ONLY loyality is to   
you and your protection." Zaira's eyes grew large "What happened?"   
she asked her Guardian in shock. "What happened is of no   
importance, all that matters is that I am coming with you now.  
I told you that as long as I am alive that you would never be   
alone."   
  
Guardian sat tending the fire that would keep them from freezing  
to death in the snow. He looked up and saw his 17 yr old princess  
"looking" at the stars and wondered. "I understand that she would  
want privacy, in two days marks the One year anniversary of our  
banishment but doesn't she remember that I can feel what she is  
feeling? Doesn't she realized how much it kills me when she crys?"  
Guardian looks up at the sky, "It should be around midnight now,   
and her 17th birthday" spying some wildflowers peeking out from  
under the snow he picks them. As he picks them "I just hope that  
she likes them" he ponders as he walks over to his lovely princess.   
  
"Happy Birthday, My Zaira" Guardian whispers into her ear as he  
hands her the bouquet of flowers he had found. Zaira looked at  
the flowers her kind guardian handed her, and then into his face.  
Upon seeing the look of worry covered up by a small smile on his  
face. She started to cry again, then said as she wrapped her arms   
around him. "This has to be the most thoughtful gift that I have  
ever received in my life, Thank you my Guardian for remembering   
my birthday and making me feel better. On hearing this, tears of  
happiness started to flow down Guardian's face. Zaira's gentleman  
of a Guardian's tears were Unbeknown to her, for she was deep in   
thought "If I asked him to kiss me, I wonder if he would or not."  
The more she thought about it, the more her face started to color.  
  
Guardian noticed that Zaira had a blush covering her face, and it   
seemed to deepen with every passing second. "Princess, is there   
anything wrong?" Zaira faintly heard Guardian speak to her, for  
she still was in deep thought. She then blinked and realized that  
he had asked her something. "I'am sorry, what did you say Guardian?",  
Zaira asked deeply blushing. Guardian then smiled "Okay, What is   
your request Zaira?" Looking demurely at the ground and blushing,   
she softly and shyly replyed "Can you kiss me?" Guardian never knew  
that four little words could astonish him so much. He then realized  
that his little princess, was no longer little and was turning into  
a young women. Guardian's face started to flush, as he leaned down   
to kiss his charge. Seeing that he was going to kiss her, Zaira   
closed her eyes and waited hoping that what the other girls had   
told her about kissing would be true. Guardian softly and tenderly   
kissed her on the cheek.  
  
A feeling of disappointment washed over her, then she realized   
something. That the reason that he had kissed her on the cheek   
and not on the lips was that no matter what happened that he   
would remain a true gentleman. Zaira then smilied and thought of  
how much of a challange it would be to get her Guardian to kiss  
her on the lips. The cold wind started to blow around them,   
Guardian noticed that Zaira was shivering from the cold.   
Realizing that she was old enough to understand, Guardian formed  
his wings and wrapped them around his cold princess. A feeling of  
shock went through Zaira, as the warmth from her Guardian's wings   
slowly lured her to sleep. "Sleep well, my young angel" replyed  
Guardian as he saw his princess snuggle into his chest and go to  
sleep. He then motioned with his hand, as a feeling of peace softly  
filled the campsite. "That should hold untill morning," Guardian  
though as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
Zaira awoke on the morning of her 18th birthday, to find herself   
snuggled up to a large box. Panicking on not finding her secret   
crush, her Guardian beside her she jumps to her feet. When she   
did a slip of paper fell from her lap, Zaira picked up the paper  
and found that her name was on it. She also found that a letter  
was attached to it, as she started to read the note she wondered  
where her Guardian was. "Zaira, I know how scared you must have   
felt when you found out that I wasn't there. I am sorry I am   
nearby still watching out for you, I just thought that you would  
like some privacy. The letter that you have in 1your hands and   
the box on the ground were both given to me by your mother. She  
told me to give both to you on your eighteenth birthday.   
  
All she told me was that you were to be addressed as Lady Zaira  
when you received both items. Happy Birthday my young angel,   
my beautiful LADY Zaira. Guardian watched from a few yards away,  
as Zaira starting to read the letter that her mother left in his  
care for the past two years. He could feel that she was crying   
from what the letter had said, then she opened the box. And   
pulled out a dress that she would have worn when she was old  
enough to join her father's council. She burst into sobs, Guardian  
who couldn't stand there and do nothing anymore. Wrapped both his  
arms and wings around her to try and comfort her. "G-G-Guardian,"  
was heard through sobs from Lady Zaira. "I know M'lady I know"  
replyed Guardian "Can you just hold me?" asked Lady Zaira.  
As Guardian held her, he noticed how attractive his charge was  
growing to be. "Guardian! You should be ashamed of yourself,  
you shouldn't think of her in that way!" He reprimand himself  
mentally.   
  
The smell of breakfast caused Guardian to awaken, "Today is   
Zaira's 20th birthday and I already have her a gift". This was  
the first thought that went through his mind when he woke up,   
the second was "Why does that breakfast smell seem so close?"  
As Guardian opened his eyes, his noticed that a tray full of   
breakfast items was on the table beside him. He also noticed  
that someone was standing in front of the bed, "Zaira?"   
Guardian asked the person standing at the front of his bed.  
"Yes Guardian, what do you require?" replyed Lady Zaira in a  
coy tone. "What is going on?" asked Guardian becoming frightened,  
"Dont you remember what today is? It is our Four Year Anniversary,  
silly" Zaira replyed softly, with a romantic look in her eyes.  
"But today is your Birthday Zaira,"   
  
Guardian replyed getting nervous, because of the way the young   
lady in front of him was acting. "Yes, I know it is my birthday  
but also 4 years ago you proved to me that I could live not being  
a princess, that I could just being YOUR princess, and little angel.  
I just want to thank you for helping me when I needed someone. I  
made you breakfast do you like the selection?" Zaira asked shyly.  
Guardian relaxed a little, "Yes Zaira, you did a very beautiful   
job with breakfast, thank you angel." Zaira was deeply blushing  
by now, "Zaira, would you like your presents now or after   
breakfast?" Guardian asked his blushing princess. It was then that  
Zaira's own hunger made it's self know, "Why dont we share the   
wonderful breakfast you made?" Guardian asked. After Breakfast,  
Guardian handed a wrapped item over to his princess. "Now that  
your a young lady you will probably need one your own." Zaira  
shrieks with happiness, "Thank you Guardian, the cloak looks just  
like your wings." "And here is your other present, close your   
eyes, and hold out your hand" asked Guardian.   
  
{end flashback}   
Guardian ended the image flashes and turned around, "Yes what do  
you want Mina?"  
  
Next chapter: Mina's Heartbreak  
  
It's long I know....  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	16. Mina's Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 16: Mina's Heartbreak  
  
Guardian ended the image flashes and turned around, "Yes what do  
you want Mina?" Mina who was standing in the hall watching, let   
out a silent gasp. She tried to sneak away when called Guardian  
called out to her. "Mina, can you please come in here? I just   
need someone to talk to. And can you please tell Ami behind you  
not to bother trying to scan either Serena or I because it won't  
work." "Ami, I know that you can hear me out there. How about   
a deal? You dont bother trying to scan either Serena or myself,  
and I- I will try to answer all of your questions later ok?"   
At hearing this Ami quietly walked off, and Mina ashamed that   
she had been caught easedropping walked into the arboretum with   
her head down in shame.  
  
Guardian watched Mina walk into the arboretum with her head down  
in shame. "Mina, your not in trouble or do anything wrong so   
please look at me." Mina looked up at him as he said this,   
wondering what was going to happen. "Mina I take it that you saw  
all of that," Guardian asked motioning toward where the images   
were showing a second ago. Mina looked down at the ground and   
nodded yes, "then I guess you know what I am going through then."  
"Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything  
for them?" Guardian asked looking at Mina. Mina looked down at   
the floor and sadly said "No", Guardian gasped in shock when   
she spoke. "Your kidding someone of your great beauty and grace?  
Of your Intelligence, and personality, that some guy has never   
made your heart beat faster?" Mina's head shot up as her face   
turned crimson and she stared in shock at Guardian.   
  
Guardian glanced onto Mina, saw that she was deeply blushing.  
It was then that he realized what he had just done, "I am  
sorry Mina I have always been honest with Zaira and now Serena.  
I just spoke the truth, so can you forgive me?" Guardian asked   
turning red himself. Mina once she got over her shock, she was   
trying to keep herself from melting into the floor. Guardian   
had gave her a compliment, making the crush she had on him   
deeper. "Mina, do you know what My Zaira said the final time  
I spoke to her? She said as much as I loved her, I had to   
find someone to love again and show them the same love I   
showed her." Mina started think to herself *so there is still  
hope for me...But he fell in love with his first charge what  
about Serena?* "Guardian, what do you think of Serena?" Mina  
asked him.  
  
Guardian smiled and looked into Mina's worried face knowing   
why Mina was asking that question. "She is a very lovely young  
lady and her future boyfriend and husband will be honered to   
know her. But even after My angels last wish, I am afraid to fall  
in love again with anyone. I am afraid I would lose them also,"  
Guardian quietly replyed. Mina looked sadly down and softly spoke  
as she got up to leave, "Dont worry Guardian you will love again,   
I just know it." Guardian stood up and kissed Mina on the forehead,  
"Thank you for listening Mina, and your hopeful outlook." Fighting  
to keep the tears out of her eyes, Mina nodded as she walked out   
of the doorway. She nearly ran into Lita who was looking for her.   
"There you are Mina,we were wondering where you went." Lita replyed  
but when she saw tears streaming down Mina face she asked worried  
"Mina? Is anything wrong?" "If you call having your heart broken   
wrong, then yes something is wrong," Mina replyed through tears.   
  
"Did Guardian do this to you Mina?" Lita asked Mina softly.   
Mina shook her head no "It is my fault, thinking that Guardian  
would fall in love with a nobody like myself." Lita was in shock,   
she never had she heard Mina talk like this before, so heartbroken,  
so hard on herself. "Mina, why dont you tell me what happened so   
maybe I can help?" she asked. After Mina was done telling Lita what   
happened she replied "He said that he was afraid to fall in love   
again, but what he doesn't know that he is already falling in  
love again." Lita looked at the Weeping Mina and spoke the name of  
the person they both knew "Serena". Mina nodded her head yes and   
Lita replyed "How dare he break your heart like that! I am going to  
have a nice little talk with him...." Mina's eyes flew open in   
shock, remembering what happened last time Lita had a nice   
little talk with a guy.   
  
The guy was one of Ami's former boyfriends who had cheated on her  
and broke her heart. He was in the hospital for several weeks with  
various broken bones, the whole time claiming that a snow board   
accident was to blame for the damage. Not the truth that one of   
his girlfriend's friends had done it to him. No matter how much  
Mina begged, Lita had her mind set on teaching Guardian a lesson.   
But as she was about to enter the room where he was at, she heard  
someone sobbing very softly and images of Zaira and Guardian   
flashing in front of where he was sitting. "Why Zaira?, Why did   
you have to leave me like that? When you were here, I didn't have  
to worry about other girls falling in love with me or having crushes  
on me. I had you and your where my only love and concern. But now  
I have my charge who has fallen in love with me and who is trying  
to get me to notice her as a "young lady" instead of the teenage   
girl she once was. And now her friend Mina,who has a big crush on me,  
I didnt mean to hurt her feelings or break her heart.   
  
It's just that I can't allow myself to fall in love again, It's   
just to painful for me to lose another person that I deeply care  
for and love. Yes I guess I do like both of the young ladies, but  
I also like ALL of Serena's friends. They remind me of you at that   
age, happy, carefree, full of life and promise. I guess that Mina   
is off crying somewhere, because she thinks that I have fallen  
in love with Serena. But to tell you the truth, as much as I want  
to fufill your last request I can't. I can't fall in love again   
with anybody, when I lost you the first time I felt that there was  
hope of finding you again. But now I feel that something has died  
inside of me and that I can't ever love again since I know that   
I have lost you forever. I have seen Serena's future and I know  
how long she will live. I have seen her fall in love and her   
ruling a kingdom with her husband by her side. Sure I will be there  
protecting her like I have been, but I can only keep this human   
body from aging for only so long. Then it starts to break down, I   
just hope that when the time comes Serena doesn't need me any  
longer.  
  
Dont get me wrong, I really care for Serena, but I care for her in  
a big brother looking out for his younger sister kind of way. I   
just dont have the heart to hurt her by telling her that, you saw  
what happened with Mina. I can't bring myself to hurt anyone, by  
telling them the truth that I can't fall in love with them. Show   
them love yes, care for them, and watch out for them yes, But   
fall in love with them is the only thing I cant do. What? yes, I  
suppose I could do that now, even though Mina will probably not   
want anything to do with me. I don't think I could do anymore   
damage then I already have done, so why not try right?" It was  
then that Guardian wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled   
"You always did know how to help me didn't you my love. Even  
though you are no longer with us, you still help me when I   
needed some advice. Thank you M'lady, I miss you so much."   
  
Lita was trying to be as quiet as possible, as the tears poured   
down her face. She had never heard something so sad and   
touching before. After hearing the reason behind it all, Lita  
didn't have the heart to do anything to Guardian now. "Lita, can  
you go and try to find Mina for me and bring her to the main   
living quarters if you don't mind please?" Lita gasped as she   
heard guardian request this from inside the room, how had he know  
that she was standing out here? "Y-Y-Yes I-I can try and find   
her Guardian," she replied in a shaky voice. "Thank you Lady Lita"  
Guardian responed, when he had heard Lita leave he pulled five   
jewelry boxes out of nowhere. He then opened each of them glancing  
at the contents, thinking "Guardian? Are you ready to do this, for   
this is a very large step in your relationship with the girls."  
Guardian then closed the boxes and pocketed them thinking "This is   
the only way to stop them from fighting with each other, and from  
trying to out do each other trying to impress me. In hope that I   
would fall in love with them or to at least like one of them."   
  
After everyone was seated in the main room, Guardian looked around  
the room at all of his new friends. Serena was looking hopeful, Rei  
was looking worried, Lita was curious to what was going on, Ami was  
acting nervous, and Mina wouldn't look up from staring at the floor.  
"Ladies, I was going to do this later on after I got to know each   
of you better. But recent events made me change my mind, so I am   
doing this now." Guardian paused to lay out the five jewelry boxes  
on the table. "Each of these boxes contains a special pendant, these  
pendants are only worn by those who are very special to the person  
giving them. I would like each of you to select a box, sit back   
down, and put the pendent on. All of the pendants are the same so   
it doesn't matter who picks what box." After the girls sat back down  
wearing the pendents, Guardian continued "What I have to say next  
will probably upset some of you, but I ask please let me finish.  
When I lost Zaira, I thought I would never be able to love or care  
about anyone ever again. Then I met all of you young ladies, and I  
found out that I could care for someone again.   
  
  
I care for all of my young friends, but what I truly feel for each   
of you. I am afraid of telling in fear of losing some or all of you  
because of my decision. Before you try to take the pendants off, I   
must warn you this. Until the ceremony is finished, the pendants   
cannot be removed. I am sorry I had to do it this way, but it was   
the only way I would know the truth. When I spoke to my angel, my  
Zaira for the last time, her last wish for me was for me to fall in  
love with someone else. Sadly I cannot fulfill this wish, for when   
she left my life a part of myself died. I can only love and care for  
anyone now as a sister, as a female friend, or a companion. I ask you   
ladies to find it in your hearts to accept this, I don't want to see  
any of you competing with each other for my attention anymore, or   
myself hurting or breaking anyone elses heart over this. I will give  
you a chance to think about this, then ask you what is your choice.  
I would like your answer to be from your hearts, NOT what you think  
I want to hear. The pendants will show if you are not being truthful,"  
with that statement Guardian left the room.  
  
After what seemed like hours to the girls, guardian returned into the   
room. "Have you made your choice?", after the girl's nodded yes   
Guardian started. "Ami?" Ami repied looking down "Friends," Guardian  
walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you for being   
honest Ami" and kisses Ami on her forehead. When Guardian stepped back  
Ami's pendant glowed white and changed into a crystal rose. "A thank   
you gift for you Ami," as she looked at her pendant tears came to   
her eyes. "Rei?" Rei looked down blushing "sister" Guardian walked  
over to her, put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to look  
into his. "There is no need to be embarresed Rei, I am proud to have   
you as a sister" Guardian repied kissing Rei on the forehead. Her   
pendant changed into a butterfly, "Lita?" Lita looks Guardian   
in the eyes and states "Friend." Guardian walked over toward Lita  
who said in a cold voice "dont touch me Guardian." Guardian along  
with the others looked at Lita in shock, "What wrong Lita?" Guardian  
asked. "You know what's wrong Guardian," Lita snarled "What you did   
to poor Mina." "Dont worry I have something special for her as an   
apology," Guardian answered as Lita's pendant turned into a dragon.  
  
"Mina, I know you are mad at me but I am deeply sorry that I broke   
your heart. I wish I could have known so I wouldn't have hurt you  
so much. You are a very attractive young lady, and I am sure that  
the guys will notice you very soon. Here I know it's not much but  
I have a gift for you." Mina reaches for the gift and unwraped it,  
she then looks up at Guardian in shock. Places the gift on the table   
gets up and throws her self sobbing in his arms. "Thank you so much  
guardian" was heard from the now sobbing Mina. The rest of the girls   
looked in the box and found the necklace that she had wanted but   
could not afford and flowers. "Mina, what is your choice?" Guardian  
softy asked her, "Sister" Mina repied almost in a whisper. Mina's   
Pendent turned into a heart as Guardian kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Serena, what is your choice?," Guardian asked looking over at her.  
The whole time that Guardian was asking the others, Serena was worried  
what if she said one thing and the pendant said she was lying. "Serena?  
are you ok?" Guardian asked concered, what have you chosen?" "Companion"  
Serena spoke with her eyes closed, hoping that her pendant didnt change  
colors. "Serena you can open your eyes, your pendant didnt change colors."  
Guardian softly spoke in front of Serena, he then put his arms around her   
and kisses her on her cheek. "Look at your pendant Serena," Serena looked  
down at her pendant worried and found a silver crescent moon. Zaira would  
want you to have this, it would have been for her twenty-first birthday."  
Serena's head lowered then you looked her guardian in the eyes. "Thank you  
so much for my gift Guardian," she replied in a sexy voice, her eyes   
sparkling as she softly kissed her guardian on the lips. Then she walked   
into the other room to get something to eat. Guardian stood there in shock,  
then a look of sadness crossed his face. He then turned to Rei "Rei, can you  
do me a favor?" Rei's face lit up, "Yes, brother what can I do for you?  
"Can you link two minds together so that someone can check for something?   
Guardian asked.   
  
Next chapter: Finding the reason for Serena's change  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	17. Reasons for Change

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 17: Reason for Change  
  
Guardian stood there in shock,then a look of sadness crossed his face. He  
then turned to Rei "Rei, can you do me a favor?" Rei's face lit up, "Yes,   
brother what can I do for you? "Can you link two minds together so that   
someone can check for something? Guardian asked. "Yes I can do that for   
you, But you have to receive the permission of the other party first. May I   
ask who and why?" Rei asked. As Serena walked back in to the room,   
Guardian quietly answered Rei's question "I Will explain later." Serena,  
who just realized that school would resume the next day, was worried about  
her "new" apearance. "Girls?, Can I please speak to you privately in the   
next room?" She asked shyly, looking down on to the floor and blushing.  
  
William looked around his former classroom, as he put his belongings in   
a box. He chuckled as he thought *This has to be a record, the shortest  
teaching position in history. Oh well, at Least some of the students will  
be happy about no early morning class. But this also means no Trip to   
Ireland for them either, the district board couldn't help that school   
was canceled or almost a month. At least they were nice enough to keep   
me on as a teacher, now that I have more free time I guess I will tour   
this lovely country.* The bell to start class interrupted William's   
Thoughts, as his class started to drift threw the door. As he scanned  
the room he noticed that Serena and her friend's seats were empty. Just  
then the door opened and in ran Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina and Serena.   
William took one look at Serena and along with the rest of the guys   
in the room, quietly picked up their jaws from the classroom floor.  
  
Serena was fully prepared for all of the male students to give her a   
once-over, but she blushed deeply when she found that William was doing  
the same. *WOW!, look at her* thought William flushing as Serena walked   
in to the room, *I try to be a true gentleman, But even I have my limits.*  
As Serena sat down blushing crimson, she modestly tried to pull her skirt   
to cover more of her legs and was failing miserably. When William was  
finally able to tear his eyes from Serena's long legs, started class with   
"Class, I have some good news and some bad news for you." The room suddenly   
became so quiet,that you could hear a watch ticking. "The Bad news is that  
The Ireland trip has been postponed until further notice." After the room   
became quiet again, William continued "The trip was postponed due to the  
snow and the amount of school that was missed. The district board feels   
that the amount of classwork missed, cant be made up in the short time   
that is left of this term. The second piece of bad news is that since   
the trip is postponed, they no longer have the need for my class now."  
  
Serena was in shock she couldn't belive she had just heard. The only  
time a day that she could see and be close to her crush William was  
now gone. As tears started to form in her eyes, she stood up and ran  
out of the room not wanting William to see her cry. "Last the good news,  
you can now sleep in or do whatever until your next class" William   
stated to the class. He watched in shock as Serena ran out of the room,  
when he glanced at her friends the also seemed to be surprized of what   
she had done. "Since that is all I had to say, you are now dismissed"   
William spoke as if half of his attention was elsewhere. Serena sat down  
on a bench over looking the lake on the campus grounds, as tears   
continuously flowed down her silken cheeks. She thought to herself   
*Why did I fool myself in believing, that William would ever care about   
a nobody like myself? The age issue is no longer a problem, for I am   
close to HIS age now.* Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of  
someone walking up behind her. A affectionate male voice that seemed to be   
off in the distance asked "Miss Serena, Are you ok?"   
  
Serena's eyes flew open, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and her face.   
William started looking all over the campus, to see if his princess  
was alright. He finally came to the one place on the grounds that was   
peaceful, the campus lake. As the lake came in to view, he discovered   
Serena, his princess, sitting on a bench looking at the lake. Not wanting  
to frighten her or intrude on her privacy, William quietly walked up behind   
her. His concern for her well-being overruled his respect for her privacy.  
William softly asked her, just in case he startled her, if she was alright.  
"W-W-William, W-what are you doing here?" Serena asked slighty scared that   
he had found her so quick, but at the same time thrilled that he was   
concerned about her. "Miss Serena I was worried about you, Its not ever day  
that I have one of my students suddenly run out of the room. May I sit down?"  
William replied as he stood beside the bench, Sitting only after Serena  
nodded her answer.   
  
William looked over at his princess, and found that she had been crying.   
He could also tell that Serena had tried to cover up the fact,but her   
eyes were still red. "Serena, Please tell me what's wrong? Is it that   
baka Darien? Did he do this, If so I will do everything in my power to  
get him expelled." William softly asked starting to deeply worry about  
what was bothering his princess. As much as she would have liked to see  
Darien expelled, Serena softly said "No Darien didnt do anything wrong,   
its just too embaressing for me to say." "Uh....Should I go get one of  
your female friends?" William asked starting to turn crimson, thinking   
it was one of THOSE problems. "NO! dont do that! " Serena nearly shouted,   
wanting to spend time with her crush William ALONE. When she realized   
what she had just done, Serena deeply blushed and buried her face   
totally embarrassed. It was then that William figured out what was wrong   
with his princess.   
  
He looked at the ground ashamed of what he had done earlier, "Serena, I   
would like to apologize to you for not being a gentleman and for staring   
at your legs earlier like a common hentai. That was completly out of line,  
especially considering I am your teacher. Its just that you looked like a  
perfect angel sitting there, so innocent, so modest, that I couldn't help   
myself. If you feel like slapping me, I will completely understand and   
rightfully deserve every single second of it." Serena blushed very deeply,  
at what William had just said, *Does this mean he likes me?* she wondered.  
William sat there awaiting Serena to start slapping him, when nothing  
happened he glanced over at her. *Well here goes nothing, Its not like I  
can embarress myself anymore then I already have* though Serena.   
"Oh William" Serena sobbed as she threw herself into her crushes arms.   
William at first paniced not knowing what to do, he then relaxed and   
started comforting his sobbing princess. After talking with her a little  
while, he slowly started to realize that she had a crush on him.  
  
"How are your doing now, Princess?" William absent-mindedly asked Serena.  
Serena's eyes grew wide when she heard him call her princess, *Why does  
he remind me so much of Guardian? Here I am being held in the arms my  
crush and all I can think about is Guardian. Maybe its because they are  
both caring, considerate, and I dont about William but Guardian is a   
fabulous kisser. I wonder.....* Serena thought blushing. William noticed  
that his princess was blushing again about something when he looked down   
to check on her. As he returned to watching the wind form ripples on the   
lake, he faintly heard Serena ask "William, can I ask a request?" William  
turned to where Serena was and found her looked at him with wide, innocent  
eyes. "What is your request Serena?" William asked, Serena was thinking   
*This may be your only chance to kiss him, so dont go and get all timid   
now.* "W-WIlliam w-will y-y-you k-kiss m-m-me?" Serena asked feeling   
nervous, worried, and thrilled all at the same time.  
  
William looked in astonishment at the trembling young lady in his arms.  
Did she just ask him what he thought he heard? Serena wanted HIM to kiss  
her, William looked into her worried, innocent eyes. *It would not be right  
for a teacher to kiss a student, and she is vulnerable right now so she   
is clearly not thinking straight.* Tears came to Serena's eyes when all  
William did after she asked him was look at her. William saw that Serena  
was starting to cry again, then it hit him *How can I be such a Baka, when  
I didnt answer she took that as a refusal.* He reached out and gave Serena  
a large hug, "I am so sorry Serena, I didnt mean to make you cry. I would   
love to kiss you but Your a student and I am a Teacher, do you understand  
that would cause so much trouble?* In a pitiful and begging tone, Serena  
replied "There is no one around to see William, and I wouldn't tell anyone  
if you kissed me." After what seemed to be hours to Serena, William after   
looking around to make sure that they were alone, gave in and started to   
lean down to kiss her quivering pink lips.   
  
Serena started to pant in rapture as she saw that William was about to   
kiss her. Slowly William's lips came closer and closer, he was so close  
she could feel him breathing on her. Just when her lips where about to  
touch his, she heard "Serena, There you are! We have been looking   
everywhere for you." William's eyes grew impossibly wide when he heard  
the voice, he looked down into Serena's eyes as to say I am so sorry.  
Serena knowing full well who's voice that was and not wanting to lose   
her chance, leaned up and kissed William on the lips herself. William  
looked into the worried eyes of Serena after she kissed him, and thought  
*I can't take this anymore and I dont care who voice that was* as he   
leaned down and softly kissed Serena's gorgeous soft lips. Rei was   
shocked when she saw Serena kiss William, and even more speechless when   
William kissed her back. Ami, Lita and Mina walked up behind Rei and  
noticed the shocked look on her face.   
  
"What's wrong Rei?" Ami asked voicing the same concern that rest of the   
girls had. All Rei could do was point, it was now Serena's turn to be   
shocked as William kissed her back. William softly caressed the   
side of Serena's face as he softly kissed her satin lips again.   
Serena was embarrassed as a small whimper escaped her mouth and her   
face went crimson. William smiled as he softly whispered "We have   
alot of explaining to do, now that your friends are here and found us  
like this." Serena looked up at William worried, "Do you think you can   
leave without them knowing who you are?" William smiled as he gave Serena   
another kiss on her soft lips, this time extracting a small moan out of   
her mouth. "You dont grow up as a mischief maker where I come from and   
not have ways of getting out of trouble" William stated winking at her,   
he then pulled a pink rose out of thin air. William placed the pink rose   
on her lap, he then whispered "This rose pales in comparison to the   
beauty of your lovely face. Serena blushed with delight at William's   
whispered comment, "Until another time Lady Serena." William whispered after   
kissing her hand, with that the whole lake area became clouded with fog.   
  
Next chapter: Reasons for Change Pt. 2  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	18. Reasons for Change Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own   
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 18: Reasons for Change Part2  
  
William placed the pink rose on her lap, he then whispered "This rose   
pales in comparison to the beauty of your lovely face." Serena blushed  
with delight at William's whispered comment, "Until another time   
Lady Serena." William whispered after kissing her hand, with that the   
whole lake area became clouded with fog. As the fog cleared the girls   
found Serena sitting on the bench alone, smelling the rose with a   
glazed look in her eyes. "Serena, Are you alright?" Ami softly asked,  
the only reponse she received was a contented sigh from Serena. Lita,   
Mina, and Rei were talking amongst each other, "Are you sure that was  
William, Rei?" Mina asked. "He sure didnt waste any time when he found   
she was almost his age now did he?" Lita joked. "Yes, that was William  
Mina I am sure of it. And Lita she kissed him first, not the other way   
around" Rei stated.  
  
Ami looked around to make sure that no one was close, then pulled her  
scanner out of it hiding place. She proceded to scan Serena and added  
the infomation to her program. Ami was about to return the scanner,   
when it beeped signaling the finish of a program. She scanned the   
small screen and with a knowing smile on her face, she put the scanner  
away. As Serena became aware of what was going on around her, she found  
four pairs of eyes staring at her. "What?" Serena asked the small group   
staring at her. Rei and Lita had both just opened their mouths to tease  
Serena, but Ami spoke first "Serena is there anything you would like to  
tell us?" * Oh no, they saw us* was the first thing that went through   
Serena's mind, followed by *Maybe I can distort the truth and find a way  
out of this* "Nothing that I can think of at this moment Ami why?"   
Serena replied. "Oh I was just wondering because of that pink rose   
your holding, that's all" Ami responded with a small mischievous smile on   
her face.   
  
Rei, Lita and Mina all agreed on one thing when they saw the mischievous  
look, that Ami knew ALOT more about was going on then she was admitting.  
*I forgot about the rose!!, what am I going to do now!!!* Serena thought  
as "uh.. uh.... It was a gift?" came from her mouth *Wise move you Baka!!*  
went through her mind as she saw Ami's small smile grow bigger. "Serena,  
can I talk to you for a second alone?" Ami asked glancing at the others  
when she said the word ALONE. Serena's denying attitude crumbled when   
Ami asked her that, looking down ashamed she quietly answered "Yes Ami."   
When the others moved out of hearing range, Ami softly spoke "Serena I   
know what happened, now Please tell me how it happened without lying."  
With tears rolling down her face, Serena told Ami everything that had   
happened. Serena looked up when Ami didnt respond and found that Ami  
was also crying. "Ami, are you alright?" Serena asked her crying friend.  
  
Ami nodded her head yes, wiped the tears from her eyes and face. "You  
are so lucky Serena, do you know that?" she asked Serena. A look of  
shock and surprise crossed Serena's face when she heard this. She had  
expected Ami to give her a lecture on the etiquette of male teachers   
and their female students. Serena was shocked again when Ami reached   
out and gave her a large hug. "Serena?" Ami asked looking sheepishly  
at the ground, "Can I ask you something?" It was now Serena's turn to  
look mischievous, "Can it be that Miss I only care about studying,   
wants to know about how William kisses?" Ami's face turned a deep  
crimson at Serena's comment, "Well I dont know, I usually dont kiss  
and tell...." Serena teased. "Serrrennaa, thats not very nice you know"  
Ami whined. Giggling at Ami's comment, Serena whispered "Ok.. I will   
tell you" in Ami's ear. After she was done Ami had a glazed look   
on her face as she spoke "wow". They both heard an impatient Lita ask  
"Are you two done yet? Some of us would like to get home you know."  
  
Guardian sat waiting for the girls at the temple, he had just finished   
a deep conversion on religion with Rei's Grandfather. He stood up as Rei   
walked in and asked "Lady Rei, Can I have a moment of your time?" A   
worried Rei looked at him and replied "Yes, brother what is it? Is   
everything alright?" Guardian walked over to where she stood and put   
his arm around her, "Yes everything is alright little sis. I didnt mean  
to scare you like that, I just need to talk about something. Do you mind  
if we talk in the other room?" When Guardian returned with Rei, he was   
asking "Are you sure this isn't too much for you to handle?" Rei shook  
her head no, and said "Dont worry brother I can handle this, I am just  
extremely touched that you are so concerned about me." Guardian then   
leans over and kisses her on the cheek, "Of course I am concerned   
about you. Your my beautiful little sister, and I would be devastated  
if anything every happened to you." As Rei looked down at the floor  
deeply blushing, Guardian asked "Where is Serena?"   
  
Serena sat gazing up at the sky watching the clouds go by, the whole  
time thinking about her feelings for both William and Guardian. *On  
one hand William is handsome, caring, a gentleman, and a very good  
kisser.* She deeply blushed remembering the kisses she shared with  
William, *On the other hand Guardian is also handsome, caring, noble,  
a gentleman, and he is also a very good kisser.* Serena smiled as she  
also remember the soft, gentle, and romantic kiss guardian had given   
her. Sighing longingly, she thought *What am I going to do? I care for   
both William AND Guardian, but who do I love?* A little voice made   
itself know as she thought that, ~you really care MORE for Guardian   
then you do for William dont you Serena?~ Serena was about to answer  
that when she felt a pair of arms envelop her in a hug. "So this is  
where you were hiding my little princess, Is everything all right with  
you? And whats this I hear something about your teacher and you?"   
Guardian asked making sure he sounded jealous.   
  
Serena's eyes widened in surprise as "I am going to get them for this,"  
was faintly heard. "Get them for what princess? All that they have told   
me was, that something happened and your teacher went looking for you.  
That was very considerate of him, Anyone that looks after my princess   
and doesn't try anything is considered an ally with me." Guardian said   
as he replied to her statement. A mischievous look formed on Serena's  
face "Are you positively sure that he DIDN'T try anything, my love?"   
she asked her eyes sparkling with amusement. "WHAT!! He better not  
have if he value's his life and well-being. If I find out that he   
has even touched you, let alone kissed you I'LL KILL HIM. HOW DARE  
HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU WHEN YOUR VULNERABLE LIKE THAT. LET ME JUST   
SPEND A FEW MINUTES WITH HIM, HE WILL PAY....." Guardian nearly shouted  
in rage.   
  
Serena's mouth flew open in shock, realizing her little joke had   
backfired on her. She had never seen Guardian this mad before and in  
all of Zaira's memorys neither had she. *He really is furious,* at   
first she thought he was just jealous about William. But now she knew   
that she had made a very BIG mistake, feeling extremely guilty now  
about the kiss and her little joke Serena started to cry. Guardian  
stopped ranting about what he would do to William if he cought him,  
when he saw Serena crying. Putting his arms and his wings around her,  
he said "I'am sorry I made you cry my princess, its just I couldn't   
stand the idea of HIM mauling you like that and treating you like you  
were a common trollop. When Serena heard Guardian's confession, she  
started sobbing even harder with guilt. "Please Serena, please tell  
me what's wrong?" Guardian begged starting to cry himself.   
  
Serena looked up into her noble gentleman of a Guardian's eyes and   
whimpered "you promise you wont get mad at me or go after William?"  
Guardian looked into the red teary eyes of his innocent princess  
and replied "Yes I promise I wont get mad at you." A deep sigh was  
released from Serena, as she said "Guardian, I am deeply sorry that  
I ta- Wait a minute you didnt promise you wouldn't go after William!"  
Guardian looked in the worried eyes of his mature princess and said  
"I know I dont promise, I will give you my word that I will not hurt  
Him...much..... BUT I will not promise not to go after him. For all   
I know he might have done something to tarnish your innocence or worse.  
It was then that Serena realized how worried her Guardian really was.  
Looking down blushing crimson after the shock wore off, Serena softly  
spoke "Dont worry about THAT Guardian, William is too much of a   
gentleman to do something like that. Its just that welllll.... I  
kinda kissed him and he kissed me back, it was just some innocent   
kisses thats all nothing else happened.   
  
Just some innocent kisses with both of our lips closed, I am sorry if   
I have tarnished your innocent image of me Guardian." The whole time   
tears were streaming down her face, she felt so guilty, so dirty,   
so ashamed that she had kissed William. "And the reason I insinuated   
that something had happened, was that I wanted to know if you would   
get jealous or not. I am so deeply sorry, I dont deserve to be your   
princess or let alone your charge." Serena finished as she buried her   
face into Guardian's chest as she started a new round of sobbing.  
Expecting the worse, every single muscle in Serena's body was tense.  
She almost passed out with fear as she felt Guardian's arms wrap   
around her tighter. What she did hear shocked her to her very core,  
Guardian crying and consoling her. "Shhhhh.....Its ok my little   
princess, its not your fault what happened. Its ok, I am not mad  
at you for something that was not your doing. I still care for you,  
if thats what your worried about. And I am HONORED to know you and   
for you be be my princess and charge. Serena, if I know of a way to  
stop this from ever happening again. Do you trust me enough to let me  
try?"   
  
Serena looked up into the tearstained face of her protector, and   
thought *After all of what I have just done to him, he still cares   
about me. That he was HONORED to know me and for me being his princess  
and charge. I feel so guilty, but yes I trust him..I trust him with my   
life.* "Yes, Guardian I trust you... I trust you with my very life"  
she repied answering his question. "Then can you follow me?" Guardian   
asked after wiping the tears away from Serena's face and her eyes.  
When they reached the temple where Rei was waiting, Guardian asked  
"Rei, we are ready to try if your sure you can handle this." Mina,  
Lita, and Ami looked at each other completely confused about what   
was going. "Can you please make sure that no one disturbs until were  
done?" Rei asked the girls. After getting there reply, Rei closed the  
door to the next room. Several hours go by, before the door reopens   
and they hear Rei ask "Are you going to be alright Guardian? Don't   
worry I will look after her while your gone." Everyone's head in the   
room snapped up in shock when they heard that Guardian was leaving.  
  
Mina asked pitifully "Brother, are you ok? Can I ask why are you   
leaving us?" Guardian walked over to Mina, gave her a hug and a kiss  
on the cheek. "I am sorry my beautiful little blonde sis, I am leaving  
because I need time to sort things out and to meditate. Dont worry  
I will be back if something happens and you need me. And to answer  
your question about if I am ok, to tell you the truth I dont think  
I ever will be ok again." He then walk over to Ami, "Please help Rei  
to look out for the others while I'am gone ok?" Guardian then leaned  
down and also gave Ami a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then turned  
to where Lita was sitting, and said "Please be careful while I'am Lita."  
Lita took one look into Guardian's somber eyes and replied "Ok...you   
can hug me also." The only one that was left was Rei, Guardian walked  
over to Rei who was crying, and gave her a large loving hug and a soft  
kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Rei, Thank you for everything" he   
whispered into Rei's ear.   
  
Guardian then turned and walked out the front entrance of the temple.  
"What happened in there Rei?" asked Mina, "He found out what had caused  
Serena's personality change and fixed it." Rei replied her eyes glazed  
like she was deep n thought. "What was it?" Ami questioned, "The one   
thing that you'll wish you never ever have too do, banish a loved one."  
Rei answered tears flowing down her face. Lita gasped "You mean-" Rei  
nodded her head, "how sad ..no wonder Guardian was so broken up...  
Having to be the one to banish his Zaira again. Even if its just a   
small piece of her soul." The first few seconds after Guardian left,  
everyone was in shock, then shortly after the whole room was filled   
with sobbing.   
  
Next chapter: Guardian's Final battle  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	19. Revealing the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own  
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 19: Revealing the Truth  
  
Guardian then turned and walked out the front entrance of the temple.  
"What happened in there Rei?" asked Mina, "He found out what had caused  
Serena's personality change and fixed it." Rei replied her eyes glazed  
like she was deep in thought. "What was it?" Ami questioned, "The one   
thing that you'll wish you never ever have to do, banish a loved one."  
Rei answered tears flowing down her face. Lita gasped "You mean-" Rei  
nodded her head, "..no wonder Guardian was so broken up...  
Having to be the one to banish his Zaira again. Even if its just a   
small piece of her soul." The first few seconds after Guardian left,  
everyone was in shock, then shortly after the whole room was filled   
with sobbing.   
  
Guardian walked over to where the lake was on the shrine grounds,  
looking around for the last time before he left. He noticed how   
peaceful and serene it really was around there, so he decided to stay   
right there. *This is the perfect area for my needs and to meditate*  
Guardian thought as he sat down on a bank overlooking the lake.  
"Now for my privacy, a cloaking spell should do nicely" he stated,  
then cast the spell that concealed his presence. All the girls sat  
around in Rei's room with red tear stained eyes and mournful looks  
on their faces. The girls comforted and soothed each other, but the   
one who was hurt the worst was Serena. "It's all my fault Guardian  
left" Serena quietly sobbed, "Its because I kissed William wasn't   
it?"   
  
Ami mentally fought with herself as she watched Serena blaming   
herself and sobbing. *If I tell Serena It will just make her cry   
harder, I can't tell Mina or Lita. Mina will start sobbing and   
asking doesn't Guardian care about us anymore. Lita as much as she  
puts on how she doesn't like him, she would be hurt. So maybe I can  
tell Rei, she has already has seen inside Guardian's mind.* "Rei,   
can I talk with you in private about something?" Ami meekly asked.  
Rei stood up wiped her eyes and as they walked she repiled "What is  
it Ami?" Ami bit the bottom of her lip, then asked "Rei did you see  
anything out of the ordinary when you served as the link with   
Guardian?" At first Rei was shocked that Ami would ask such a   
question, especially at THIS time. But then she realized that Ami  
would only ask IF she knew something. "What if I did, Do you know  
something about it Ami?" Rei questioned. "Uh.. Do you remember that  
program that I started to gather Information about Guardian, it   
finished itself today" Ami asked nervous. Now THAT caught Rei's full   
attention," It finished ITSELF? When did this happen? And yes I did   
see something" she replied shocked.   
  
"It finished itself when I scanned Serena after she kissed William,  
you saw a locked door or a blocked off area right?" stated Ami.  
"H-h-how did you know what I saw in there Ami?" Rei asked in wonder,  
"Remember when you tired to read William's mind, what happened?" Ami  
inquired as she pulled her scanner out of thin air. Rei thought back  
to what happened and shivered that still scared her a little. As she   
put the info about Guardian and William together, Rei suddenly gasped  
in shock at what it uncovered. She looked up at Ami in shock, as she   
handed her the scanner "Read the screen Rei." ~Based on the   
information logged chances that William/Guardian are the same person  
100 Percent~ "Then why does he treat us differnt when he is Guardian   
and William?" Rei asked curious. Ami deeply grinned when Rei asked her   
this, "You see that door or block is what seperates parts of the two   
mind sets. So when William kissed Serena, it was William not Guardian.  
If Guardian gets jealous about William kissing Serena, it is Guardian   
getting jealous."  
  
Guardian sat on the bank in deep meditation, when he decided to take a  
break. He found a small covered tray of food with a writen note, sitting  
beside where he sat. Guardian opened up the note which read: ~Brother,   
I hope that this food helps you with your meditation. I have always   
found out that a full stomach helps to concentrate better, I hope that   
you find what your looking for, we all miss you Serena more then anyone.  
Your sister Rei.~ Guardian uncovered the tray and found all of his   
favorite foods grouped together. After he finished Guardian thought,  
*Why did I even try to hide from someone who detect magic like that?  
My sweet lil' sis is always looking out for me, Now I feel extremely   
guilty for leaving them now..* Guardian went back to his meditating,   
finding that Rei was right it WAS easier for him to concentrate better.  
Just then he felt like someone or something clobbered him very hard.   
Guardian then relaxed just like lil' sis taught him how too, and felt   
the full force of the feeling. Only one word could describe what he   
felt, EVIL ULTIMATE EVIL in fact, it was then he received a flash of  
the near future.   
  
Rei was talking to the other girls in the main room, while Ami fixed  
a small snack for everyone. When she let out a gasp of fear and turned  
chalk white, little did Guardian know that Rei ALSO saw that flash of  
the near future. Rei was trembling so hard that the other girls thought  
she was going into seizure and yelled for Ami to come help. Ami grabbed  
Rei shoulders and asked "REI, are you alright? What is wrong? Did you   
have another vision?" Rei's trembling didnt scare Ami as much as the   
look Rei gave her, pure primal fear, something had scared Rei so bad   
that her self-preservation instincts took control. "Guardian...." Rei  
very softly wimpered, "I know how much you need your brother but he's  
not here remembe-" Ami started when she was interrupted by someone   
running down the hall and into the room.   
  
"Is Rei alright!!!" Guardian shouted very concerned as he ran into the   
room. He ran right over to where Rei and Ami where, and wrapped both   
his arms and wings around his terrified little sister. "Its ok now sis,  
I'am here your big brother is here for you" Guardian softly spoke while   
starting to softly rock Rei. Rei turned her terrified eyes to met   
Guardian's,"G-G-uar-r-r-dian, w-w-wh-ats h-h-ap-p-ening?" "Dont worry  
my beautiful little sister, I'll take care of everything" Guardian   
softly answered as he spoke something underneath his breath.   
Just as he finished Rei fell into a deep sleep, Guardian carried her   
over to the couch, covered her up, and kissed her cheek. "The ultimate  
evil has awoken and is now trying to enter this realm" Guardian stated  
answering the unspoken question that everyone wanted to know. "Do you  
mean the negaverse?" Ami asked, Guardian shook his head no and said   
"This is the evil behind the negaverse, they have more power then you  
can imagine.  
  
Girls, when I was meditating I had a vision of the near future. I   
won't sugercoat it, I saw a battle, THE battle to end all evil. One of   
our number will fall and depart from this life, sacrificing their self  
so that the others may survive and in the process ending all evil   
everywhere. Before you ask this future cannot be changed, the chosen   
one will still die no matter what. And yes I know who it is, please   
dont ask me to tell you." "G-G-uardian" Came a shaky voice from the   
couch, Guardian walked over to where Rei was laying. "Yes what is it,  
Sis?" "S-Somehow they did it, they are here in this realm" A almost  
hysteric Rei sobbed. Guardian sat down on the couch beside Rei,   
"You know I wouldn't let anything ever happen to you or your friends   
right Little sister?" He softly spoke as he hugged his sobbing lil  
sis, turning to the others Guardian replied "I was afraid that this   
would happen, Ladies I hope that your prepared for this. Before we  
do anything else I would like to thank Ami and Rei, for keeping my   
secret this long."   
  
Next chapter: Revealing the Truth part 2  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	20. Revealing the Truth Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own  
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 20: Revealing the Truth Part 2  
  
"Girls, when I was meditating I had a vision of the near future. I   
won't sugercoat it, I saw a battle, THE battle to end all evil. One of   
our number will fall and depart from this life, sacrificing their self  
so that the others may survive and in the process ending all evil   
everywhere. Before you ask this future cannot be changed, the chosen   
one will still die no matter what. And yes I know who it is, please   
dont ask me to tell you." "G-G-uardian" Came a shaky voice from the   
couch, Guardian walked over to where Rei was laying. "Yes what is it,  
Sis?" "S-Somehow they did it, they are here in this realm" A almost  
hysteric Rei sobbed. Guardian sat down on the couch beside Rei,   
"You know I wouldn't let anything ever happen to you or your friends   
right Little sister?" He softly spoke as he hugged his sobbing lil  
sis, turning to the others Guardian replied "I was afraid that this   
would happen, Ladies I hope that your prepared for this. Before we   
do anything else I would like to admit something. I would also like   
to thank Ami and Rei for keeping my secret this long."   
  
The whole room Immediately grew silent as everyone stared at   
Guardian, Rei, and Ami. "Rei, Ami is there something you like to tell  
us?" Mina sweetly but firmly asked. "Mina my gorgous blonde sis, its  
not their fault, it was mine I didnt want to tell you" Guardian stated  
looking down. "Serena, I would like to apologize for deceiving you   
like this" Guardian quietly said still looking down ashamed. "Remember   
when Rei tried to read William's Mind? How she was blocked from   
getting anywhere, William had a second identity that he didn't want   
anyone to find out. When Rei was serving as the link for Guardian,  
she found a similar block in his mind" Ami stated to the group.  
Mina was the first to understand what Ami was saying, she turned  
and looked sadly at Guardian "Why did you lie to us brother?"  
"According to Ami He didnt lie, when he is Guardian his full mind set  
is Guardian not anyone else." Rei explained to the now crying Mina.  
  
Walking over to were Mina was Guardian reached down and tried to put   
his arms around his crying little sis, "Please dont my cry sweet   
sister, I didnt tell anyone because I was afraid that it would put   
anyone who knew in danger." "Guardian, Please just dont touch me   
right now" a solemn Mina asked with tears rolling down her face.  
Guardian who now had tears forming looked over at Ami and Rei,  
"Yes Guardian you still have to do this" Ami repiled. "Before I  
go any farther, I would like to apologize for any pain or mistrust  
this has and will cause" Guardian said tears running down his face.  
Guardian then closed his eyes and started whispering a spell of some  
sort. He started brightly glowing and a second form stepped away   
from him. Guardian then opened his eyes and spoke "now you will  
see both forms or mindsets of myself."   
  
To one side stood Guardian, and to the other stood William, Serena   
was in such shock she didn't know what to do. "W-w-william, is that   
really you? Serena asked frightened. It was then that Guardian yelled   
looking around "WHAT!!! WILLIAM IS HERE? WHERE IS HE! I'AM GOING  
TO KILL HIM FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE HE DID LADY SERENA!!"   
A look of shock crossed William's face followed by a look   
nervousness as he stood his ground. Not for one single second did   
he regret kissing Serena's warm, sweet, satin lips, William knew that  
sooner or later that he would have to answer for his angel kisses.  
Guardian turned to face William "YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU TREAT THE   
PRINCESS, ~MY PRINCESS~ LIKE A COMMON TROLLOP!! YOU HAVE DISGRACED  
HER INNOCENCE BY MAULING HER LIKE YOU DID! FOR THIS YOU WILL PAY   
WITH YOUR VERY LIFE!!" Guardian snarled at William every word   
dripping with venom. Serena looked at Ami and Rei "Uh.. guys what's   
going on? If they are the same person why are they fighting like   
that? Ami, Rei Please do something before Guardian kills   
William!!"  
  
Guardian calmed down for a moment and calmly spoke "William it   
wouldn't be very gentlemanly to fight in front of the ladies."   
At hearing this William relaxed a little thinking that Guardian  
had came to his senses, a sly look crossed Guardian's face as he  
rested one hand on William's shoulder and said grinning wickedly   
"Lets take it outside Hentai." Both Guardian AND William   
disappeared in flash of bright light, leaving the whole room   
speechless. "Can someone please tell me what is going on!!"   
Serena yelled. "Um...Um... Its like this when Guardian is   
Guardian he only remembers what happens when he is in that mindset.  
Being your Guardian Angel and protector of your innocence and   
goodness. And like-wise when he is William he only remembers what  
happens as William. Both are Guardian AND William more or less,   
Guardian himself would love to be able to kiss you senseless Serena.  
But he thinks that it wouldn't be proper or honorable for him to do   
that." Ami declared  
  
Serena deeply blushed at hearing this, as she remembered the slow,  
soft, romantic kiss Guardian gave her. " BUT William on the other  
hand has primal human animalistic urges, that makes him desire   
sensations. Ones like kissing his captivating blonde student, and  
having the need to make her moan or whimper in desire" Ami continued.  
When Serena heard Ami say ~moan or whimper in desire,~ she turned a   
very deep crimson. For she remembered what happened when William had  
kissed her, she had whimpered and moaned both in response to his   
kisses. "Something you like share with th rest of us Serena?" Ami   
teased when she saw how deeply Serena was blushing. Serena franticly  
shook her head no, blushing even deeper at Ami's question. The whole  
time the girls were talking, Guardian and William were battling   
outside.... well at least one of them were. "STAND AND FIGHT YOU CUR"   
Guardian shouted at William who was trying to evade Guardian's attacks.  
"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A MINUTE, YOUR "INNOCENT" PRINCESS WAS THE   
ONE WHO KISSED ME FIRST. IT WAS ONLY TILL AFTER SHE STARTED CRYING   
THINKING THAT I DIDNT LIKE HER OR DIDNT LIKE HER KISSING ME, DID I   
KISS HER BACK OK!!!" William bellowed back.   
  
"SURRRRRRRE...WAS IT AFTER THE SECOND OR THE THIRD KISS THAT YOU   
THOUGHT UP ALL OF THIS BLASPHEMOUS TRIPE TO STAIN HER REPUTATION?  
WELL....I'AM STILL WAITING........" Guardian sneered at William.  
Guardian then shot several bolts of lighting at William's feet,   
deliberately missing him each time. By now William was getting  
rather annoyed by Guardian's repeated attacks, he reached down  
deep within his spirit. He tapped into his ancient ancestor's ability  
for Irish Magic and so he could give Guardian have a taste of his   
own medicine. "Oh Guardian I have a little present for you.."   
William spoke grinning demoniacally at the hovering Guardian above   
him. "What? Your going to finally admit that your a Hentai that   
loves taking advantage of innocent young girls?" Guardian ridiculed   
William. "No.. But I do have this for you.." William repiled sending  
a energy bolt at Guardian knocking him out of the sky. Guardian  
tore out of the crator that was made when he fell, his eyes and hands  
crackling with a deep blue energy. "Oh... now I get it, you wanna   
to play HARDBALL" Guardian exclaimed evilly.  
  
All of the girls including Mina who had stopped crying all sat   
thinking in the main room. They were trying to think of a way to   
get William and Guardian to stop fighting each other. For awhile  
it sounded like a one sided battle, but now it was starting to sound  
like it was evenly matched. The battle went on for hours from   
early afternoon to early evening, the night sky was lit from the  
attacks. Then all of a sudden there was a violent explosion, not  
only did it feel like a earthquake had hit. A blinding white flash  
filled the air, after regaining their vision and hearing slowly.   
They found that what was once a battlefield was now as silent as  
a cemetery. Fearing the worst, everyone ran outside to see what   
had happened. On the way there they saw both Guardian and William  
supporting each other, and slowly limping through the entrance to  
the temple grounds. Serena with tears flowing down her face, started  
sobbing "their ok, their ok." It was then that she ran out to them  
and gave both of them a huge hug. Even though they were both in   
extreme pain, they let their "princess", "Their blonde angel" hug   
them anyway.  
  
Only after William helped Guardian over to the reflection pond to   
sit down, was anything said "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!   
MAKING ME THINK THAT YOU KILLED EACH OTHER!! I SHOULD SMACK   
THE BOTH OF YOU FOR DOING SOMETHING SO SENSELESS!! YOUR JUST LUCKY  
THAT YOUR AS HURT AS YOU REALLY ARE OR I WOULD TEACH YOU THE *REAL*  
MEANING OF PAIN!!" Serena said in a screech of rage. She stomped  
off after she was finished telling both Guardian and William   
off. No one said a word, they were still shocked from seeing Serena  
tell the two "warriors" off. Guardian closed his mouth and shook his  
head in admiration, "WOW, now THAT'S a WOMEN" he stated. "You got that  
right Guardian" William repiled in awe of what just happened. Mina   
was the first of Serena's friends to come out of shock. She started   
giggling about what Guardian and William had just said. As the   
others came out of shock Mina told them what was said. "You mean   
that both William AND Guardian agreed on this?" Rei asked shaking   
her head laughing. "Looks like big brother likes feisty women huh   
Ami?" she asked glancing at Ami. Ami who was also giggling nodded  
her head and said "I never knew Serena had it in her, she showed   
them didnt she?"  
  
Lita was still in shock that quiet, little, harmless Serena had just   
done that. "Watch out Darien" Lita spoke in a proud voice, knowing   
now that Serena could take care of herself if need be. "William,   
honestly what happen between you and Serena?" Guardian asked.  
"Guardian, I am shocked that you would ask such a thing! I can   
understand why you asked, but I am still shocked" William repiled.  
"You didnt try to take advantage of her did you?" Guardian asked   
worried. William finally understanding why Guardian was so worried  
said "No Guardian, we only kissed and then her friends caught us."  
"Truthfully, William?" Guardian asked looking straight at him,  
"Yes, Guardian truthfully I would never do anything to disgrace Her  
highness like that" William stated. Guardian leaned back against   
the edge of reflection pond and deeply sighed, finding out that he  
had some bruised ribs in the process. When he was able to speak again  
after the pain subsided, Guardian said "William, I would like to deeply  
apologize then for that fight. Just the thought that you might have   
taken advantage of my princess, sent me into a blind rage beyond reason.  
I now know that you care for her as I do, and that you wouldn't want   
anything to hurt her or wouldn't do anything to hurt her."   
  
William then sat down,finding that he had injured both of   
his knees. "Well I should also apologize, if I hadn't stared at   
her legs in class or kissed her. Then none of this would have   
happened" William stated ashamed. "YOU DID WHAT!!" Guardian yelled  
promtly bending over in pain. "Uh Oh....uh.you didnt know about that...  
did you? I am so sorry for acting like a typical hentai male" William  
said in much pain after attempting to move. Guardian looked at how   
William was deeply ashamed for staring at Serena's legs, that he   
started to laugh. "She does have nice legs doesn't she," Guardian   
replied in a humored tone of voice. "I bet she lured you in to   
kissing her by making you feel guilty right?" Guardian asked closing  
his eyes. William's head shot up with a look of great surprise on  
his face. "How Did-" he asked being cut off by Guardian's answer.  
"Who do you think the other Serena tried it on first?" When William  
didnt say anything, Guardian tearfully but quickly explained what  
happened. "I am so sorry that you had to do that Guardian" William  
repiled shaking his head. "Thank you William, BUT now we have the  
biggest challenge of all" Guardian said. "Getting her highness to   
see us so that we both can apologize to her, right?" William finished,  
"that and apologizing to the other girls" Guardian repiled.  
  
After apologizing to the girls, the group headed up to where Serena   
was at in the temple. "Serena? Mina called, Serena snapped "WHAT IS   
IT!!, I mean yes what do you want Mina? I am sorry for my rude   
behavior, its just that those two make me so mad that I could...."  
The rest of Serena's answer was a screech of rage and the sound of   
a energy bolt hitting something. It was then that a whimper of   
longing was heard coming from where both Guardian and William were   
standing. When the girls turned around to see who it was coming from,  
they found a surprised William and a wimpering Guardian. "I-I-I cant  
take this anymore!' repiled Guardian as he walked over and entered  
the room where Serena was staying. "That man has a death wish,"   
William stated shaking in head in shock. Mina and the others were  
so shocked that they were frozen in place. "Guardian, get out of   
here! I'am not speaking to you!!" Serena screamed. "Princess, if  
you would only listen-" Guardian repiled, "I said leave Guardian   
and I MEANT IT!!" Serena shrieked throwing a lighting bolt at him.  
"I feel so sorry for Serena, just imagine what she has been   
through today" Ami repiled shaking her head. "I feel sorry for Serena,  
BUT I feel more for Guardian she going to kill him in there"  
Lita spoke in awe of Serena's new attitude.   
  
"Serena, listen to me!! I just want to apologize for my childish   
behavior. I should have gotten all of the facts before starting a  
fight with William. Serena, I just want to say I am deeply sorry"  
Guardian said placing his hands on Serena's shoulders. "DONT TOUCH  
ME GUARDIAN, AND WHICH PART OF GET OUT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND," Serena  
yelled slapping Guardian across the face. Out in the hall the girls  
and William winced when they heard the slap, "you have to admit that  
he is brave staying in there like that. Knowing full well that she   
could knock him through a wall with one of her energy blasts," Mina   
stated sitting down in the hall. "Please angel listen to me, I am   
sorry doesn't that mean anything to you?" Guardian pleaded ducking   
another slap from Serena. "You've embarrassed me and you humiliated   
me at school, in front of my friends here and now all you can say is  
that your SORRY!!" Serena half screamed half sobbed. "Please my   
princess,I know how you must feel betrayed. But if you have any faith  
or trust left in me, please listen I did what I was did because I felt  
that you were being taken advantage off. If you dont belive me check  
Zaira's memories, I wanted only the best for you" Guardian softly  
repiled grabbing Serena's hands.   
  
"Let go of me Guardian!!" Serena screamed kicking him, and trying to  
punch him at the same time. Guardian knew of only one thing to do to   
get her attention, he kissed her. Guardian dispite all of the kicking  
and punching, leaned over and softly but deeply kissed his princess   
on her silky, sweet, warm lips. At once Serena stopped all of her   
struggling, and looked at her Guardian in shock, as *he just kissed   
me* went through her mind. "Your highness, I deeply want to apologize  
for kissing you like that. But you would not listen to reason, so I   
had to shock you out of it. I am going to let go of your hands now,   
so if you feel like slapping me go ahead and slap me" Guardian softly  
spoke looking into Serena's eyes and releasing her hands. Mina out   
in the hall without opening her eyes repiled "she is going to slap   
him, if anything it will be an automated defense reaction."   
  
Just as Mina predicted the sound of a slap echoed into the hall,   
followed by the sound of a female deeply sobbing. "Guardian, I   
am so ashamed and sorry that I slapped you just now. It must have   
been a defense reaction or something, I dont deserve for you to   
be protecting me." Serena sobbed as Guardian put his arms around  
her and started comforting her. "It's ok angel, I completely   
understand please dont cry. Between the shock and the feeling of  
betrayal that Willian and I are the same person. Then thinking   
that we had killed each other, all the stress and pressure made  
you explode like that. There is no reason to be or to feel sorry,  
I deserved every single second of it for playing with your   
emotions like that. Now please stop crying, for me?" whispered  
Guardian looking down into the crying eyes of his princess,   
tears forming in his eyes as well. Serena looked into the deep  
brown eyes of her protector, noticed that he was crying now also.  
"Guardian, before you say anything I am asking you this with a  
clear head, so dont think you can get away with thinking that   
you would be taking advantage of me ok?" Serena said   
apprehensive. "Can you please just kiss me?" she asked demurely   
looking down on the floor.  
  
Guardian at first was shocked at Serena's innocent question.  
Unlike before were there had been an underlying layer of   
seduction, all that was there now was honesty, a little shyness,  
and uncertainty. Smiling down at his little princess, he spoke   
one word that made her turn crimson "OK". Guardian leaned in  
and softly kissed Serena's trembling, soft pink lips. As Guardian  
kissed her, Serena felt all of the mistrust, tension and fear from  
the events before leave her. "I feel so tired and sleepy right now,  
Guardian" she almost whispered when Guardian finished. "Its because  
your exhausted my sweet angel, both physically and mentally from  
your ordeal" Guardian whispered to his half-asleep princess.   
Mina opened one eye when she heard the room go silent, when it  
continued to remain quiet she fully woke up. She then stood up   
quietly not wanting to disturb the others, who were still sleeping  
around her. Mina smiled as a single tear of happiness glided down   
her face, as she saw Guardian kissing Serena, then carring her over,  
tucking her in to bed and sitting down to watch over her.  
  
Mina had just sat back down, got comfortable and was starting to fall  
back to sleep. When Luna burst into the temple followed by Artimus   
and Darien, yelling "GIRLS WAKE UP!!! THERE ARE YUMA ATTACKS GOING ON  
ALL OVER THE CITY!!!" Mina instantly up and gasped in shock when she  
saw Darien also there, "Luna have you lost your mind or something   
bringing Darien here like that???" The calm collected Darien that   
everyone knew and loved or in one case hated with a vengeance, ran   
over to Mina and said "Its ok Mina, Luna explained everything to me."  
"Your secret of being the Sailor Scouts is safe with me, trust me.   
Darien then transformed into Tuxedo Mask, we have to wake up the rest  
of the girls while there is still a city to protect." After all of the  
girls in the hall were awake, Rei asked nervously "Um....who is going   
to tell Serena?" "I will Rei" Mina replied as she went into the room,  
finding that Serena had moved off the bed and was cuddled up inside of  
Guardian's wings asleep. Guardian snapped immediately awake, when he   
heard someone enter the room. "The attacks have started haven't they?"  
Guardian asked his worried lil' sis. After Mina nodded her head yes,   
he asked "Is he here?" "Do you mean Tuxedo Mask?" Mina asked   
wondering, "Yes, Is he here and both cats are they here also?" "He's  
here but what do you want Luna and Artimus here also?" Mina inquired  
completely confused now.  
  
"I will explain in the main room after Serena's awake. Now go get   
everyone ready" Guardian requested. As Mina was leaving, Guardian  
was gently trying to wake Serena up. "Serena, Princess, its time to  
wake and save the city" Guardian softly spoke. "Leave me alone I'am   
trying to sleep" Serena mumbled, "There is a giant ice cream sundae  
sitting in the courtyard with your name on it" Guardian repiled   
hoping that her urge to eat would wake her up. "Not Hungry for ice  
cream right now" she spoke still asleep. Guardian was running out   
of options now, he had one more trick up his sleeve. "Serena, Darien  
is here, he has your diary and he will start reading it out loud if  
you dont wake up and stop him" Guardian whispered with a mischievous  
grin. That did it, "WHAT!!! That baka BETTER NOT read my diary if he   
knows what's good for him!!! Wait a second I dont HAVE a diary!!   
Guardian what's going on?" Serena asked wide awake. "Sweetheart, I   
wish I had to wake you up for a better reason. But the attacks have  
already started, and we need to get down there.  
  
When everyone was in the main room Guardian started. "We don't have   
time for a long motivational speech, so I will tell you it plain and  
simple. The battle we are about to join is THE final battle I spoke of  
before. As you can see they know that we know how to stop them, so they  
are throwing everything they have at us. These attacks are merely an  
attempt to draw are attention from the main objective, to find the   
portal and destroy it. I had always hoped that I would never have to   
say this, but as of now all bets are off. All lines will be crossed,   
promises broken, and sacrifices will be made. For as soon as the   
portal is taken out, all yuma, all evil will be taken with it."  
"What about all of the people the Yuma are terrorizing and killing?"  
Mina asks tearfully. "I am sorry My little sister, we cant do anything  
to save them. Ami please tell Mina how many Yuma are now in the city"   
Guardian states coolly. "The total number as of five seconds ago,   
one hundred and ninety nin- make that two hundred yuma in the city"  
Ami replied reading from her scanner.   
  
Mina started trembling in fear, "There is nothing we can do except   
take out the source, now do you understand me sis? We take out the   
portal and no more can ever return or enter this realm ever. Before  
we leave I have a soft of a surprise for all of you, it will active  
itself AFTER the battle. Guardian then closes his eyes and whispers  
something. "You may feel a little dizzy at first, but it will fade  
in time for the battle" He stated after he finished the spell.  
"Is everyone ready to end the reign of terror that has engulfed this   
city? " Guardian yelled.   
  
Next chapter: The Final Battle  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	21. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own  
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Chapter 21: The Final Battle  
  
Mina started trembling in fear, "There is nothing we can do except   
to take out the source, now do you understand me sis? We take out   
the portal and no more can ever return or enter this realm ever.   
Before we leave I have a sort of a surprise for all of you, it   
will active itself AFTER the battle. Guardian then closes his   
eyes and whispers something. "You may feel a little dizzy at   
first, but it will fade in time for the battle" He stated after  
he finished the spell. "Is everyone ready to end the reign of   
terror that has engulfed this city? " Guardian yelled.  
  
"Ami, have you found the location of the portal?" Guardian asked Ami.  
"The portal is located at the base of the city radio tower. And by  
the look of this it is guarded by 3 yuma" Ami replied reading her  
scanner. "Here is the plan, no matter what you see or hear, we have   
to keep the main objective in mind. Take out the yuma guarding the   
portal, and then take out the portal itself" Guardian stated looking  
at the group. "No matter what happens, or who the person is that dies,  
we have to destroy the portal at any and all cost" Guardian spoke as  
he scanned the burning city. "Ladies and Tuxie, we are about to enter  
the worst war this city has ever seen. Does anyone have anything to   
say before we begain?" When no one responded to Guardian's question,  
he spoke "Then I will say something this is more or less almost a   
suicide mission, the yuma's are five times as powerful then normal.  
And they have only one priority, to stop us by any means necessary.  
All we have to worry about is getting to the portal, I will worry  
about it from there."   
  
Guardian, The Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask ran through the city dodging  
yuma attacks left and right. Everything from motorcycles to   
razorblades seemed to have been used to create the monsters.   
Yuma's the scouts had annihilated as far as five years in the past  
and as recent as the Pincushion yuma weeks ago had been resurrected  
to stop the attempt on the portal. No matter how many times the   
yuma's were shattered, they seemed to regenerate almost immediately.  
"Now do you see why I said it was a form of a suicide mission?"   
Guardian yelled over the noise of the attacks to the scouts and Tuxie.  
The attacks by the Yuma picked up tremendously all of a sudden, just  
as Ami yelled "There's the tower and the portal!!" They were soon  
surrounded by so many yuma, that it would give a horror novelist  
nightmares for life.  
  
"Everyone take hold of each others hand including mine and hold on   
tight" Guardian yelled. When he saw that everyone had done so, he   
closed his eyes and started chanting. From out of nowhere a giant  
shockwave appeared and eradicated all yuma within a five block   
radius. "That should slow them down a bit, enough for us to get to  
the portal" Guardian spoke almost in a whisper. "Are you alright  
Guardian?" Serena asked worried, "Yes, now hurry we have to get to  
the portal before they return" Guardian repiled in a weakened state.  
Serena bit her bottom lip in fear, when she realized what was  
happening. She NOW knew who the person was who would sacrifice their  
self to save everyone else was. Even though Guardian said It couldn't  
be changed, she was going to try anyway. When they finally reached the  
entrance to the portal, Guardian generated a force shield around it to  
protect everyone. "I dont know how long this will last, with the yuma  
attacking it. So we have do this as swiftly and as soon as we can" he   
said to the group.   
  
Everyone threw everything they had at the portal, all it did was make  
the portal shimmer with a purple afterglow. Guardian and Ami were   
comparing observations and came up with the only way to remove the   
portal. "B-B-But you cant do this Guardian, how will you excape?"  
Serena said voicing the consern of all of the girls. "I won't for  
this is the only way to destabilize the portal. I am the only one  
powerful enough to do this" Guardian softly spoke looking into the  
tearful eyes of his Princess, his charge, his angel Sererna. "I won't  
let you then, I am as powerful as you are I will do it" Serena   
demanded with fire flashing in her eyes. Guardian with tears running  
down his face, put his hands on Serena's shoulders, and kissed  
her softly on her soft trembling, sweet pink lips. "I have wondered   
why my Zaira did what she did all those years ago. I now know why,   
she loved me so much that she couldn't live with the thought of   
anything every happening to me. I am deeply sorry I have to do this   
my princess." Guardian spoke as he summoned a brief charge of lighting  
enough to make her unconscious, but not enough to harm her.  
  
Serena's mind screamed out in warning, remembering what Zaira did  
those many years ago. "Guardian, Please dont!!" Serena slurred as  
she lost consciousness and collapsed into Guardian's arms. Guardian  
carried her over to Darien and asked, "I know we have had our   
differences in the past. But can you do one last favor for me? Can   
you please watch out for her now that I can no longer?" "I will try  
to look out for and care for Serena as you have. You are doing a very  
noble act, sacrificing yourself so that the portal will be closed"  
Darien answered. "I am not doing it to close the portal, I am doing it  
to save the life's of my new family" Guardian stated looking at the   
scouts, his friends, his sisters. With tears flowing down everyone's  
face, Guardian said goodbye to everyone one by one. "Goodbye Mina my  
little sister, Please dont cry for this is a joyous event. For the  
negaverse will never be able to set foot in this realm forever. I want  
you to know that you will be receiving a surprize invitation in the  
future. Please except it, now please can you give me at least a little  
smile?" Guardian asked hugging Mina, Mina who was sobbing her heart   
out managed a small smile for her Big brother. "Thats my lil' sister"   
Guardian repliled kissing her on the cheek when he saw Mina smile.  
  
"Goodbye Ami, Please watch out for your sisters safety and everyone   
else ok? You will give a great gift to humanity in the future, no   
matter what anyone tells you never give up your interest in Science  
and Medicine." Guardian spoke as he hugged and kissed his sobbing   
friend Ami. Guardian moved over to Lita, who threw herself sobbing  
into hs arms. "Goodbye Lita, I know that we got off on the wrong  
foot but do you know what I will miss most besides your lovely face?  
Your cooking I have been served by some of the best chef's in the  
world, your cooking surpasses them all in comparison. Lita as  
exciting and tempting an offer it will seem, if you receive an   
invitation to the world cooking competition in rome. Dont Go trust  
me on this, please do not step foot there." Lita looked up into   
Guardian's face as he said that, what she saw frightened her. For  
the first time Guardian had a look of mortal fear cross his face.  
Looking down blushing Lita said "You can hug and kiss me also if   
you want."   
  
After hugging and kissing Lita on her cheek, Guardian walked over  
to the deeply sobbing Rei. "You knew this was coming didnt you sis?"  
Guardian asked wrapping his arms and wings around his sobbing sister  
Rei. "I am sorry it had to be this way, but I value your lifeforce   
and the lifeforces of the others. THATS why I am doing this to save  
all of you. My beautiful sister Rei, I will miss our talks and the  
way you get little flames in your eyes when you get mad. You will   
have a surprise in the future about a friend, and a large shock   
with some news. Goodbye my sweet mature sister, I have seen what  
is in your heart and I will give you it." Guardian spoke as he gave  
her a hug like the rest but softly and gently kissed Rei on her lips.  
"I knew that you would never ask, because of your friendship with   
Serena. Consider it a parting gift from me, Goodbye Rei, Goodbye   
Everyone Until we met in the next Lifetime." Guardian said as he  
walked up to the portal and vanished, seconds after the portal   
pulsated and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
All of the snarling and the sounds from the yuma, that were attacking  
the force shield stopped as fast as they started. Ami scanned the area,  
not a single yuma, trace of the negaverse, or anything evil for that   
matter was registering at all. It was then that the force shield   
flashed silver, and then faded. Serena awakens holding her head and   
moaning, "What hit me?" She then remembers where she is at, "He's   
gone isn't he?" Serena asked tears running down her face. "Yes   
Guardian's gone Serena" came a caring deep male voice that sounded  
so infuriating familiar. It was then that Serena realized that   
she was being held, she looked up into the face of Tuxedo Mask.  
Serena burst into tears sobbing burying her face into Tuxie's  
shoulder. Darien looked at Rei, "Lets go home" Rei stated to the  
group. What felt like a very fant shockwave, came through the   
air, as everyone was heading home.   
  
Guardian stepped out of the other end of the portal, he then used his  
energy pulses to make the portal unstable and collapse on itself.   
Knowing that they would just open another one, Guardian made a choice  
of the ultimate sacrifice. He stood there slient, closed his eyes,   
started chanting as the air started to crackle with power. The ground  
started shaking like there was an earthquake, with a flash of white   
light, a giant wall of energy appeared. The giant wall kept expanding   
and widening, anything that it touched was vaporized on contact.   
Guardian fell to his knees exhausted, after using the remaining power  
he had to launch the Energy wave. Guardian knew that nothing, not even  
the most powerful of evil would survive. He sat there watching as the  
whole realm was devoured by his energy wave, until all that was left  
in the realm was the area around where he was sitting. Just as the   
wave closed in, one last thought went through his mind *Goodbye   
Serena, Goodbye everyone*. IMPACT.........   
  
Next chapter: Phoenix Rising  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	22. Phoenix Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian ...

Before any of you point out the timeline differences, this is an alternate timeline.

Chapter 22: Phoenix Rising

Guardian fell to his knees exhausted, after using the remaining power he had to launch the Energy wave. Guardian knew that nothing, not even the most powerful of evil would survive. He sat there watching as the whole realm was devoured by his energy wave, until all that was left in the realm was the area around where he was sitting. As the wave closed in, one last thought went through his mind Goodbye Serena,  
Goodbye everyone. IMPACT...

Crystal Tokyo early 30th century

Its hard to believe that its been over a millennium already, but still every year at this time Her Highness locks herself in her room. Refusing to leave, to eat, to have visitors. Coming out only if there was a catastrophe disaster of epic proportions, like a war for instance. This kingdom has been at peace for decades, so that's not going to happen anytime soon. We each dealt with the loss of Guardian in our own way.  
Mina who was such a free spirit, now is only a shade of her former self. Lita who once acted like she hated him, now spends most of her time staring up at the sky lost in thought. Ami, still is herself, but everyone knows its just a facade because she acts so empty of life now. Her Highness Serenity, like the rest of us tried to get on with the rest of her life. But its all most like she isn't really here anymore. I guess of anyone she was hurt the most by Guardian's sacrifice. For days and weeks after that all she did was cry and say "It should have been me." Nobody could console her,  
no matter how hard we tried. Not even her close friend Darien could help.

One of the many reason's why I think Guardian did this was he saw that his little Serena, was in fact her Highness The Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo Serenity. He knew that her future had to exist the way it was foretold no matter what. They held a very touching memorial service at school, when it was learned that William gave his life to close the portal. With the exception of those who knew the truth about Guardian, everyone thought that William was just a teacher from Ireland. We held a private service for Guardian at the shrine. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. IT was like before that there was a very slim chance that he would return, but then reality set in and we knew that he was never returning. After the battle we found out that each of us had been given a special gift. The gift's that we received were, Ami received the ability to heal people and a few years later she developed a cure for cancer. Her cure was found that it could be altered to treat other diseases.

By the year 2687 there wasn't a single disease or illness left on this planet. Lita was given the ability to analyze anything she consumed, tell what the ingredients were and the measurements of each one. Like Guardian had forewarned, Lita received an invitation to a cooking competition in Rome. Even though she was so tempted to go, she remembered what Guardian had said and didn't. We later found out on the news that, the hotel where she would have been staying was destroyed by what the police where calling a fascist group bombing. Two thousand people lost their lives that day. Mina was giving the power to control the elements, the winds, the rain, and the clouds. During our Senior year, she was asked to the Senior prom by a guy she knew from one of her classes. For that one night the old Mina had returned, she forgot about Guardian just for a little while and enjoyed herself. Myself, I really was shocked when I found out the Serena was her highness Serenity.

As for the other part I have not been given any surprising news.  
My ability was to control elements also, The power over lighting and the power to control fire. I always knew the Big brothe- sorry I had to stop, it was starting to hurt for me to write about my brother again. As I was saying I always knew he had a sense of humor, he even gave Luna and Artimus a gift. The ability to turn human when ever they wanted.. Oh, its getting close to dinner I better finish this. I don't know why I still write in here, maybe its because I just need to write down my feelings. Who knows this maybe considered History in the far future, yeah right like that would happen. Entry by Lady Rei Hino, Princess of the Planet Mars, Attendant to Her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity in the year 1045 A.C.  
(After Creation of Crystal Tokyo)or 3045 on the old Earth calendar.

Rei put down her pin, closed her journal and placed it in the desk drawer. She then walked over to the door adjoining her room to Serenity's room. After knocking on it Rei asked, "Your Majesty may I come in?" She entered after not receiving an answer like she excepted, "Your Highness, It's almost time for dinner. Are you Hungry?" Rei softly spoke. "I' am not hungry, but thank you for asking Rei" came a sad sighing voice from within the darkened room.  
"Please Serenity, you have to eat something this is not healthy"  
Rei basically begged her worried. A defeated sigh and movement was heard as a lamp was turned on. Serenity faintly heard Rei begging her to eat and knew that she would not be left alone until she had eaten something. Sighing she stood up, walked over and turned on the lamp that was next to the lit display case that she had been staring at for the past hour. "Ok Ok I will eat something, I know that if I don't you will keep nagging me until I do" Serenity said with a touch of amusement in her voice. Rei just stood there with a slight grin on her face, knowing full well that Serenity's love of eating would win out. Armed with the knowledge of what Her Highness wanted, she opened the door to the hall totally startling the page who stood there.

Rei closed the door after telling the page Serenity's dinner order.  
As she walked back into the room, she found her friend once again sitting in front of the lit display case. "Rei, do you ever think about him?" Serenity asked watching the silver crescent moon pendant slightly spin in its airtight lit case. Rei's mind flashed back to the portal where Guardian gave her a soft tender kiss. A single tear flowed down her face as she thought of what might have been.  
When she didn't answer Serenity looked up at her friend. She saw that Rei had a distant look in her eyes and a single tear running down her face. Realizing what she had just done, Serenity mentally smacked herself thinking You Baka, bringing up Guardian like that.  
Standing up Serenity walked over to where Rei was and hugged her.  
"I am so sorry for bringing him up, I know how much you miss your brother" she softly said. Serenity bit her bottom lip thinking I cant ask her that, but what if? "Rei, can I ask you a question"  
she asked shyly.

Rei looked at her wondering what she wanted to know and replied "What is it Serenity?". Looking down ashamed part from asking the question, and part from thinking it. "You may hate me for asking you this, but did you care for Guardian as more then just a big brother?" Serenity asked. Rei mouth flew open in shock, as she stared at her friend "W-What do you mean Your grace?" she replied visibly frightened. She was afraid that her secret would be exposed,  
if truth be know she had been in love with Guardian. But settled as loving him as a sister for the sake of her friendship with Serena. Serenity smiled slightly and said "Its Ok Rei, you can tell the truth." Rei looked at her long time friend and burst into tears, "Yes its true I loved Guardian more then just as a sister. Its just since you were his charge and my friend I didn't have the heart to admit it. Since he could only care for us as a friend, a companion and as a sister. We all knew that there could be only ONE companion,  
so that why I chose as a sister. It was the closest I could get to loving him, with out getting in your way.

Serenity starting comforting her fiery friend, "Its ok Rei we ALL loved him more then we wanted to admit even Lita did" she softly spoke. A frantic knock has heard on the door, Serenity walked over to answer it. The young girl at the door let out a surprised gasp and nervously replied "Y-Your Highness, I know you won't believe me but you have to go to the safe room. The Palace is about to be attacked, we have to get you to safety." It was just as Serenity was about to reply when the palace shook hard, and Sirens that had not been heard in decades started to wail. "Please your Majesty, we have to get you to the safe room" the young girl pleaded. Rei turned to the young girl and said "who told that the palace was going to be attacked?" "I-I don't know his name" the girl whimpered, "You won't get in trouble just tell us where he is" Rei told the now trembling girl. "T-T-he safe room, he told me to hurry up here and warn Her highness and to get her, her husband, and the Sailor Guards to the safe room as soon as possible. "Did he say why everyone had to be there?" Serenity asked the now crying young girl.  
"No, all he did was keep mumbling something about having to save the princess" the young girl sobbed.

The palace shook hard again and the sound of fighting was heard outside. Rei looked at the girl and then at Serenity, "Its a chance we have to take before they invade the palace" Rei stated. "Thank you Miss, you may have saved the life of your queen" Rei replied turning into Sailor Mars, pulling Serenity out of the room and down the hallway. "Your highness your going the wrong way, the safe room is this way" The young girl yelled. Rei was about to say something,  
when Serenity spoke "Rei trust her, I don't know why or how But trust her." They followed the young girl through hallway after hallway, floor after floor, until they reached a level that was restricted to everyone for a reason that was not know. "Is this where this safe room is?" A skeptical Rei asked on full guard,  
"Its just up ahead" the girl answered. "May I ask what you were doing down here Miss?" Serenity asked.

The young girl turned red in embarrassment and started to explain "Well you see I am the youngest in the servant wing, so they thought that they would have fun at my expense. They told me that if I found the door marked with the infinity symbol, that I would be granted my hearts desire. I was gullible enough to believe them, so I started looking, Everyday they asked me "have you found the door yet?" After which some of them were straining not to laugh, day after day I went looking. Day after day I found nothing, I was starting to think that I was a victim of a mean prank." Rei and Serenity both smiled at this,  
remembering the pranks they had pulled on each other when they were younger. "I am sorry to tell you this Miss, but there is no door marked with the infinity symbol in the palace. I should know I helped build it piece by piece, block by block" Serenity replied feeling sorry for the young girl. "That's what I was beginning to think BUT then a few minutes ago I found it" the young girl said smiling ear to ear. "WHAT!" Both Rei and Serenity yelled, "that's impossible! Will you please show us!"

They soon stood in front of a door marked with the symbol, the door itself seemed to have been there forever. "Did you go in Miss?" Rei asked the young girl. "Yes, but I didn't get my hearts desire. All that was in there was someone who asked me 'where was he, and when I told him he gave me the message I gave you" the girl said disappointed about her not getting her wish.  
As they opened the door, Rei went in first fully armed to deal with any trouble they found. "Uh..Your Highness, you better come in here" Rei said in a shaky voice. Serenity entered and said "Yes Rei what is it?" Rei was frozen in shock, when Serenity realized what Rei wanted to show her. She let out a gasp of shock, she know exactly who the person was that warned them about the palace attack.

Guardian laid on the cold stone floor, wondering is this heaven?  
If it is where are all the angels? He then opened up his eyes and tried to sit up, Ow my aching head, last thing I remember was the Energy wave hitting and then I found myself here. Is what went through his head as the room spun, it was then that a door opened and a young girl came in. As the young girl came into focus, Guardian thought yep, I' am dead because there is an angel in front of me. "I' am dead and your a beautiful angel right?" Guardian asked still holding his head. The young girl deeply blushed and replied "No your not dead, but thank you for the nice compliment." "Then where am I?" Guardian softly spoke very worried, "your in the palace of King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity" the young girl replied.

Now this caught Guardian's attention, "Does her Highness have silver hair and does she keep it in place with these ball like hair clips? Is she also guarded by the Sailor Scouts?" he asked getting an idea of where he was. "Yes, her Royal Highness does look like that and is guarded by the Sailor Guards" the young girl replied starting to get worried herself. "Then please give her this message, Tell her that she needs to get down here to safety. Because the Palace is about to be attacked, bring her, her husband and the scouts down here. Now please Miss hurry and tell her!" Guardian said collapsing onto the floor unconscious.  
Guardian regained conscious a little while later, alone in the same stone floored room. "It must have been all a dream, now that alone tells me where I am. Heaven wouldn't do something that cruel to anybody.

The door opened once again, and in crept a women, a very attractive women, but older then the young girl. If this keeps up I probably be also tortured by an old women Guardian thought as the young women snuck slowly, closer and closer to were he lay. It was then that he saw the gleam of metal like from the blade of a sword. Ah...So that's it, THIS one is going to try to kill me again with that sword. Let her try, but I am not going to go willingly Guardian thought as he slowly, quietly moved so that his captor wouldn't see or hear him. Rei slowly, cautiously crept toward the person on the floor. She had her sword drawn that was used only in self-defense and in close quarters. Just as Rei had reached the person, they seemed to have disappeared.  
Guardian grabbed the sword in one hand and forced the woman's arm behind her back, "You have to get up pretty early, if you want to kill me you Harpy" Guardian hissed in her ear. Rei was in shock,  
one second the person was on the floor, the next they not only had her weapon. But they also held her arm behind her back, when the person spoke Rei realized that it was a man who held her.

Rei remember the power that Guardian had given her, those many years ago. She willed enough lighting to shock her free, Guardian hissed in his prisoner's ear "Nice try, you can't bewitch the dead with element magic like lighting." Rei was now scared there were only a few people that knew about her gifts. One of them now being dead, "Brother I wish you were still here to help me, I miss you so much Guardian" Rei quietly whimpered fearing for her life. Guardian drew a shocked breath, thinking This has to be a trick, I' am dead. Only two people ever called me brother Rei and Mina, this can't be her she's not dead. Rei felt her assailant loosen his grip, that was all she needed to break free. Rei flipped around freeing her arm and knocking her attackers legs from out under him.  
The next thing Guardian knew, he was laying with his back against the floor AGAIN. But this time his crazed captor had him pinned down,  
with blood lust in her eyes and her sword to his throat. "Go ahead and kill me, if that's what you plan do you. But for Serenity's sake,  
please don't use the form of my beautiful sister to do your fiendish deed" Guardian snarled.

When her attacker snarled this at her, Rei gasped then shook her head trying to clear it. Who ever this is was trying to play with her mind, HOW DARE HE USE HER DEAD BROTHER'S MEMORY LIKE THIS! "WHO ARE YOU!" Rei spoke through clinched teeth, "AND HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY BROTHER'S MEMORY BY DOING THIS!" "YOUR asking ME, who I am, I thought all of your kind had a list of those you eternally tortured" Guardian spat knowing that there was no point in fighting anymore. "Eternally tortured?  
What are you taking about?" A confused Rei asked,  
"Don't play stupid with me, I know what all of this is. Its some sort of an illusion to make me, lose my mind and will.  
Why don't you just go back and tell your master, that this soul is never going to crack" Guardian stated. Rei did the only she knew how to do, she tried to enter this fraud's mind to learn the truth. But as soon as she had access she was forced out, "How DARE you do that, if you were my REAL sister she knew better then to do that" Guardian shouted furious.

From the just the little glimpse Rei had seen, she was positive about something. She didn't know how or why, but she didn't care for her brother had returned to her. Guardian was reborn, "Guardian, I can understand that your confused right now. But your not dead, Welcome back to the land of the living my brother"  
Rei softly spoke releasing him as tears flowed down her face.  
Guardian glanced at his aggressor's face, after hearing what she had said. He bolted over to a corner, curled up into ball and starting sobbing. "This isn't fair, what horrible action did I ever do to be sent here?" Guardian sobbed rocking himself. Serenity looked at Rei who was still crying and asked "Rei, is he alright?" Rei looked up at Serenity and shook her head no and sadly said "Only if you call having both a nervous and a mental breakdown, ok. For some reason he thinks that he is dead and this is all some sort of cruel punishment. For some reason he thinks this is the underworld of Hades."

Serenity thought for a moment, then said "Let me try something ok Rei?" She walked over to were Guardian was huddled and softly spoke "Guardian, do you know where you are?" "I' am in the depths of Hades" Guardian responded, Serenity asked "Do you know who I am and why you would be down there Guardian?" Guardian turned over so that he could see who was talking and gasped in shock. He then went back to sobbing and rocking himself, then spoke "Your the reason I' am here. I hurt you beyond forgiveness, and now this is my punishment." Serenity was startled by his answer, but she had to know why he said that. "Guardian, what did you do to hurt me"  
she softly asked. Guardian laid there rocking himself, as the women spoke, he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to face her down here. "I left you after you begged me not to go, I knocked you unconscious so that you couldn't stop me. You cried for weeks and months after that THAT is what I did to hurt you I broke your heart." Serenity's hand flew to her mouth in shock, somehow he knew, he knew how she had cried over him after the battle. "Guardian, if there was some way of returning to make things right, would you do it?" Serenity asked.

Rei let out a gasp of shock, when she realized what Serenity was doing. She was trying to get him to believe that he had a second chance, and that he would be alive again. All of a sudden the room started to glow white, it was then that Rei realized what Serenity was going to use. Serenity pulled the Ginzuishou into view, as it started to repair Guardian's mental state and his nervous system. "Guardian, since you gave your live to save others, you have been blessed with a second chance at life"  
Serenity whispered. Guardian turned around and saw what he thought looked like an angel standing there. He then realized what was going on somehow when he died from the energy wave, he was reborn and moved to this time. His Princess still needed him to protect her, "Serena, or is it Serenity now? You can stop try to make me believe that your an angel. I already know that"  
Guardian stated sitting himself against the wall.

Tears of joy rolled down Serenity's face when she heard Guardian speak to her. Turning his head in the direction of the young girl,  
Guardian spoke "Miss will you please come here?" After the scared young girl walked up to him, he asked "What is your name Miss?" The now trembling young girl shyly answered "Cloe", Guardian smiled and then kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you very much Cloe for helping, if you don't mind can you go get the others now"  
he asked. Turning a deep crimson, Cloe bashfully nodded her head yes as she turned to leave. "Cloe?" Guardian called out, she turned to see what he wanted. "Please be careful" Guardian said,  
Cloe blushing a even deeper red smiled and softly said, "I will thank you" as she walked out the door. Serenity smiled and spoke "Still have your charm with the ladies I see Guardian." Guardian looked up at his "now" grown mature princess and asked "Angel, this is all real right?" Serenity sat down next to her young Guardian and replied "Yes Guardian this is all real, welcome back." It was then that Guardian starting sobbing, not out of fear, but out of happiness.

"Princess, I just did the most awful thing" Guardian sobbed into Serenity's shoulder. "I just treated my little sister Rei awful,  
I called her all kinds of horrible names. I know that I cant change it, by trying to apologize. I-I-I just wish I could tell her how sorry I am, I know its not an excuse that I wasn't in my right mind at the time. It's just I never wanted to ever hurt any of my family or friends in any way." "Its ok Guardian I' am sure that Rei will understand that you were disoriented" Serenity whispered in Guardian's ear. Serenity glanced over in Rei's direction, as a look of understanding crossed Rei face. "Don't worry brother, I understand more then you think" Rei replied resting a hand on his shoulder. Guardian looked up at her and asked "Rei, is that really you?" Rei smiled "Yes Its me brother,  
I missed you so much" she replied and starting crying again. Guardian stood up, wrapped both his arms and wings around his lil sis like he used to do. "I' am so deeply sorry that I said and did all of those things to you. I will understand if you hate me now for that. But please don't cry, you know how much it hurts me to see you cry" Guardian spoke comforting Rei.

Serenity smiled as she watched Guardian and Rei, another family reunited she thought with tears rolling down her face. An angry voice was heard from the hall "What do you mean Her Highness,  
told you to bring us down here? There is nothing down here, but abandoned rooms." Serenity wiped the tears from her face and eyes,  
silently laughing at the surprise in store for her friends. The angry voice stopped outside the door as it slowly opened.  
"I am sorry your Majesty that I lied and said you sent me. But that was the only way that I could get her Highness, Princess Lita to come here" Cloe spoke looking down, expecting punishment as she entered the room. Lita walked into the room followed by Mina, Ami, and Endymion. Luna and Artemus were in cat form being carried by Mina and Ami. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!" Lita demanded. Serenity smiled and spoke "Ladies, there is someone I would like for you to meet."

Everyone was in shock that Serenity was smiling about anything.  
Especially on today of all days, "S-S-Serenity are you alright"  
A worried Ami voiced for everyone, it was then that Guardian spoke "Hello Girls." The room went silent at hearing their guest speak, It can't be... brother died saving all of us is what went through Mina's mind. "Yes Mina, its me" Guardian stated tears rolling down his face. "B-B-But how? you DIED Guardian"  
Ami uttered shocked and confused. Guardian's eyes clouded over for a brief second and then he spoke "Yes Ami, I died, But I' am better now." Ami had all kinds of questions for Guardian, but stopped. There was something in his voice that told her, that Guardian didn't understand what happened or didn't want to talk about it.

All of the women including Luna, who now was in human form, went over and started hugging Guardian. Cloe was standing off to the side looking uncomfortable, she felt like she was intruding on a very private moment. "Cloe, approach and stand before me" Serenity spoke looking at the young girl. Cloe trembling walked over to her queen, and stood with her head down. "Cloe, you said that you didn't get your wish, your hearts desire when you found the door. Can you please tell me what it was?" Serenity softly asked, "It's not important, its just embarrassing and stupid" Cloe replied tears running down her face. "If there is some way I can help you receive it, I will. If it wasn't for you who knows how long Guardian would have been here" Serenity said tilting Cloe's face so that she was looking at her. Cloe, debated telling her at first, then leaned over and whispered it into Serenity's ear.

A look of shock and sadness crossed Serenity's face, then she whispered "Yes, I will arrange it for you." Cloe's eyes grew wide as tears flowed down her cheeks, as she silently asked "Really?  
Is this real? Am I a dreaming?" Serenity reached over and hugged Cloe, "Yes my young one, this is real and no you're not dreaming" she stated. As Cloe started sobbing, Serenity said, "Go join them Cloe, your one of them now." Cloe walked nervously over to where Guardian and his sobbing friends were. Guardian saw Cloe approach and softly spoke "Ladies let Cloe in, if it wasn't for her nobody would have know I was here." Blushing deeply Cloe, looking down, walked up to Guardian, "Come here Cloe" Guardian spoke holding his arms out for her. The sound of sobbing soon filled the room,  
as Endymion walked over and put his arms around his queen. "Usako, are you alright," he asked worried looking in her eyes. Looking over at her friends who were hugging Guardian and crying,  
Serenity smiled. For the first time since Guardian died, Serenity's eyes sparkled as she snuggled into her husband's chest and replied "Yes my love, everything is perfect now."

Next chapter: Reflections

Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	23. Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own  
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .....  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Before any of you point out the timeline differences, this is an  
alternate timeline.   
  
Chapter 23: Reflections  
  
Blushing deeply Cloe, looking down, walked up to Guardian,  
"Come here Cloe" Guardian spoke holding his arms out for  
her. The sound of sobbing soon filled the room, as Endymion  
walked over and put his arms around his queen. "Usako, are  
you alright?," he asked worried looking in her eyes.  
Looking over at her friends who were hugging Guardian and  
crying, Serenity smiled. For the first time since Guardian  
died, Serenity's eyes sparkled as she snugged into her  
husband's chest and repiled "Yes my love, everything is  
perfect now." "Ladies you have to excuse me for a minute,  
I will be right back" Guardian stated to his friends.   
"Where are you going Guardian?" Mina asked curious. In   
responds to Princess Mina's question, Guardian turned   
around grining and gave her a mischievous wink, and then  
walked out the door. Mina blushed crimson when Guardian  
winked at her, "What is it about him that makes me feel  
like a young girl again?"she thought as she fanned  
herself trying to make her blush disappear.   
  
While they waited, Serenity thought about what Lita  
had said. "Lita, can I ask you something?" Lita who had   
been talking to Mina, Ami, and Rei walked Immediately   
over to her queen and asked "Yes, Your Majesty what is it?"  
"Lita, right before you entered this room you made a   
comment. Just how DO you know that this rooms are   
abandoned, hmm....?" Serenity asked with a mischievous   
look on her face. A look of shock crossed Lita's face,  
followed by a look of guilty embarrassment. Serenity  
sighed shaking her head, then started laughing. "How  
can we be an example to the younger generation, when  
some of us are no better?" Lita was looking down ashamed  
but when Serenity started laughing she smiled a little.  
Serenity leaned over and whispered into Lita's ear   
"What was YOUR wish Lita?" Lita looked up in shock at  
her queen, her friend, and then glanced in the   
direction that Guardian went. Placing a hand on Lita's  
shoulder Serenity spoke "I guess that was ALL our wish  
at one time or another, if some of us wanted to admit  
it or not."   
  
Guardian walked up the stairs and opened the door   
leading to the battlement that circled the Palace.  
As he walked out on to it, he could hear that the  
battle continued below. Guardian released a sad  
sigh shaking his head as he watched the battle  
beneath him. He stood there pondering ~You would  
think that in all of the time that I have been  
gone, that man's lust for the act of war would  
have been satisfied. I guess at least THAT'S   
one thing that doesn't change. I know that this  
is not my time frame, and that I dont know  
anything about this new world. But one thing  
is for certain this battle ends NOW.~ Guardian  
slammed his fist down on the parapet in front  
of him and said "YES, THIS ENDS NOW!" Knowing  
that he had destroyed his ability for magic  
by lauching the energy wave, Guardian hoped  
that his presence alone would be enough to  
scare the enemy off. He then propelled himself  
off the battlement and soared down at them   
screeching like a banshee.   
  
The men battling took one look at this "flying demon  
from the skies" and bolted running for their lives.  
The palace guards were about to fire on him, when   
he heard one say "Hold your Fire!! I dont believe it,  
Its him, the spirit of Guardian!. He has returned   
to protect Her Highness!" The guard's were starting  
to tire from the battle, but the mere apearance of  
Guardian gave them the strength to continue. As the  
news of this miracle raced through the battalion's,  
it soon became a battle cry *Long live the spirit of   
Guardian!!* All the enemy knew was that the spirit  
of the person who's memorial monument they had smashed  
earlier was now after them. A dark shadow formed over  
the running troops and grew increasingly in size.  
As the cry "It's almost upon us, run for your lives!!"  
and "It's going to kill us and feed on our souls for  
all eternity!!" were heard.   
  
Guardian dived over the terrified running men and   
thought ~I know I shouldn't be having fun and enjoying  
this, but I cant help it. It serves them right for   
attacking the palace of MY princess.~ But when he  
heard one of them yell "The flying demon is going  
to get us!!, Guardian smiled evilly and dive-bombed them.  
When one of the men fell, Guardian landed right beside  
him. He reached down and picked up his victim by his   
collar, hovering a few inches off the ground. "W-w-what  
are you?" the man asked fearing for his life,   
"Your worst nightmare, Now tell me Why did you attack  
the Palace!!" Guardian repiled. All he recived in reply  
was the man whimpering, sobbing, and begging for his   
life. Landing back on the ground, Guardian let go of  
the soldier's collar.   
  
"Pathetic, I never want to see you or your kind in  
this kingdom ever again. Or I will reconsider not  
consuming your soul" he snarled. The soldier ran   
off shrieking, terrified that "the flying demon"  
would go after him again. After all of the enemy  
had left the Kingdom, Guardian returned to his   
friends and family in the "safe room".   
"Its safe to return upstairs, all of the enemy have  
gone" Guardian said as he opened the door. A loud  
gasp was heard from the room, along with "Guardian  
your injured!!" Glancing over his wings to see what  
was wrong, Guardian found a patch of burnt feathers.  
"Dont worry Ladies, It will heal its self. Your  
Highness, I dont mean to be a bother but do you know  
of a place for me to stay?" Guardian asked looking at  
Serenity, who nodded yes and repiled "Follow me   
everyone." Later as Serenity opened the doors to   
reveal a imperial suite, she said "Guardian, I know  
how you like smaller rooms, but these are the only  
ones in this wing."  
  
Rei's eyes grew wide at the white lie Serenity just  
told Guardian, knowing that there were MUCH SMALLER  
rooms in this wing. "Guardian, do you like it?",   
Serenity asked worried. "Yes, princess it's perfect  
Thank you" Guardian replied hugging her. Serenity  
blushed when he hugged her, "Guardian I know that  
you would never take anything for helping us,  
so I'am giving you this anyway. This is for all  
your Help and sacrifice on part of myself and  
others. As Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo I  
am honored to bestow the title of Protector of the  
Royal Family onto you Guardian" Serenity proclaimed  
with tears of happiness running down her face. All  
of the girls gasped in surprise at what their queen  
had spoke. That would mean that Guardian was royalty  
now, and it also meant that he......COULD.....MARRY..  
...A.....PRINCESS.  
  
Fully knowing that Guardian's excuse of them being  
too young, didnt apply anymore. They each thought of  
him on different levels ranging from dating, to   
eventually marriage. Mina, smiled and sighed   
dreamily as the thought of Guardian proposing  
to her crossed her mind. Ami, blushed as the image  
of Guardian taking her on a very romantic date that  
ended with a kiss passed across her mind. Lita   
giggled as the image of her cooking and baking to  
her hearts content for Guardian appeared in her  
mind. She had once heard what the way to a man's  
heart was, so she was going to try to see if  
that was true. Even though Rei loved Guardian,  
all she pictured were the long heart to heart  
talks they used have. Serenity took one look  
at the far off looks that her friends had and  
thought "I better warn Guardian about that."   
"Since Guardian is now royalty, he will need  
to choose an Attendant" she continued. ~THAT  
captured their attention~ Serenity thought as  
she smiled mischievously, when she saw that   
she had regained all of her friends attention.   
  
"Because of problems of this nature that have  
happened in the past. I have already chosen one   
for Guardian, This way there would be no fighting,  
no jealosy, and no hurt feelings between friends"  
Serenity stated glancing at her friends. "I have  
granted a SECOND change of status, for Guardian's  
new Attendant. Cloe, Would you please stand before  
me" she politely asked. Cloe walked up and stood  
before her queen trembling nervously. She had   
hoped that the Sailor Guards didnt take HER being  
Guardian's new Attendant personal. But her wish   
died prematurely, when she saw the looks that   
they were giving her. Lita was annoyed,  
Ami was saddened, Mina was in tears, and Rei was  
surprised. "Lady Cloe, you are now Guardian's  
new Attendant, if you have any questions just  
ask myself or ask my Attendant Princess Rei"   
Serenity spoke placing her hands on Cloe's   
Shoulder's.  
  
Noticing that Cloe's full attention wasn't on her,   
she looked up and saw the looks that her friends  
were giving the new YOUNG Attendant. "I know that  
you must be shocked and hurt at my decision about  
chosing Cloe as Guardian's Attendant over one of  
you. This was my choice because I know what would  
have happened, if I would chosen You Lita, or you  
Mina, or even you Ami. You would have been deeply  
jealous of the one chosen, and hurt that you were  
not picked. This way none of you were picked, so  
there would be no fighting amongst yourself.   
The other factor that helped me decide, was what  
I found out" Serenity spoke looking directly at  
her friends. Cloe started to worry that what she  
had told Serenity, was going to be told to   
everyone. "Before you ask I was told this in  
secrecy, so I can't tell you what it was. All  
I ask is that you treat Cloe civil and try to  
be friends with her." When Cloe heard Serenity  
expressing that to her Sailor Guards, she   
started squirming in embarrassment.   
  
"Now back to the matters at hand, Cloe follow me"  
Serenity spoke walking over to the door that   
joined Guardian's room to the Attendant's room.  
"Cloe, honestly tell me what you think of   
this room" Serenity asked opening the door to  
the Attendant's chambers. Cloe took one look   
in the room and gasped with shock, turning   
she looked up at Serenity. "I-I-Is th-this  
m-m-my room?" Cloe asked quavering, Serenity  
couldn't help but smile at Cloe's innocent  
question. "Yes, Cloe ALL of the rooms in there  
are yours" Serenity repiled smiling. She knew  
what Cloe was going to do next, the same thing  
she would have done at that age. Cloe looked   
back into the room and burst in tears, "Thank  
you so much Your Highness" Cloe sobbed as she  
hugged Serenity. It was then that Mina gasped   
in shock, started sobbing again, and started  
mumbling "so much pain, so lonely, afraid,   
overjoyed, scared of them, shy, insecure   
around him, like him, does he like me?."   
  
Rei glanced at Mina and noticed what was happening,  
she put her hands on Mina's shoulders. She then  
softly asked "Mina Are you alright? Is everything ok?"  
When she recived no answer, Rei listened to what Mina  
was mumbling. A look of understanding and saddness  
crossed her face, as she motioned for the other girls.  
"I think I know why Serenity chose Cloe, Mina here has  
picked up on Cloe's feelings. I dont know the full   
reason, but I think Cloe wasn't treated very well  
in the servants wing" Rei softly whispered to the  
others. After listening to Mina's mumbling's, all the   
envy and spite the girls felt toward Cloe vanished.  
They had nothing but caring and protective feelings  
for the new attendant now. "Didn't I tell you I would  
arrange for you to leave the servents wing?" Serenity  
asked Cloe softly. Cloe nodded her head, she had just  
stopped sobbing and was looking back into her new   
residence curious but afraid. Serenity noticed that  
Cloe wanted to explore her new home but was afraid   
to alone. "Do you want me to join you Lady Cloe?"   
Serenity asked sincerely.  
  
Cloe's face turned a deep crimson, she nodded and asked  
"only if you dont mind and I am not stopping you from   
doing anything important." The moment that Cloe stopped  
sobbing, Mina returned to normal and the girls told her  
what had happened. Tears rolled down Mina's face when she  
learned the truth about Cloe. The girls watched as Serenity   
followed the new attendant in her new home. They smiled  
at Cloe's innocent curiosity, about things they took for  
granted everyday. They also quietly giggled, at every time  
Cloe squealed with joy when she found something new. It   
wasn't until Guardian walked in, that Cloe went silent and  
started blushing. "Ladies I dont know about you, But I am   
ready to retire for the evening. What about you Cloe, Are   
you tired?" Guardian asked glancing at his new Attendant.  
  
Cloe's eyes went wide in shock, as she turned a very deep  
crimson, and it was then that it hit Guardian how that  
sounded. "Cloe, uh..uh..thats not what I meant... I meant  
to say do you want to go gather you things, before you   
retire ALONE in your room?" He asked turning red himself,  
Guardian then groaned and hid his face in his hands over  
his bad choice of words. All of the women including   
Serenity started giggling at Guardian's reaction.   
"Dont worry about Guardian Cloe, He is a perfect   
Gentleman. This was the way he acted around us, when   
we were younger. He would never do anything, that  
would make you distrust him in anyway" Serenity  
whispered into Cloe's ear. Cloe turned and looked   
at her Queen, with the expression of ~really?~  
on her face. After Serenity nodded yes, and whispered   
"Take him with you, when you go to gather your   
belongings. You will then see how much of a gentleman  
he really is" in Cloe's ear. Blushing Cloe asked   
stammering "Guardian,um...do you... I mean can you..  
.um.... If you dont mind can you um." Cloe hung her  
head in shame, because she couldn't even ask Guardian  
a simple question because of her bashfulness.  
  
Guardian looked over at Serenity with a puzzled look,  
who started gesturing that she was packing and   
carrying something. A look of understand flashed   
across his face, as Guardian walked over to Cloe.  
"Cloe, would you like for me to help you with   
moving your belongings to your new room?" Guardian  
asked as he put his finger under her chin, tilting  
her face so that he was looking into her eyes.  
Cloe turned a very deep ruby red, when Guardian   
touched her face. She shyly nodded yes to answer his  
question, "Whenever your ready to go M'lady"   
Guardian repiled bowing to her. "I dont believe it,   
He's actually flirting with her" hissed a now  
jealous Mina. "Mina, he's only trying to make Cloe  
more at ease and not as nervous around him" Serenity  
whispered quietly to Mina, giggling about how fast  
her friend became jealous of Cloe. "What's the   
matter Mina, afraid that Guardian's new attendant  
will steal him from us?" Rei whispered into Mina's  
ear. Rei received her reply when Mina's face turned  
crimson, and she was given a nasty look.   
  
While walking down the hall toward the servants wing,  
Guardian watched Cloe out of the corner of his eye.  
It was a short time later that Cloe turned red and  
spoke "Sire, why are you looking at me like that?  
Is it because I am not as pretty as Her Highness and  
the Sailor Guards?" Guardian's mouth flew open in   
shock, not that he had been caught, but at her low  
regard of herself. "Cloe, I want to tell you   
something, no matter what people say about you. I  
think YOUR as gorgeous as Serenity and her Sailor  
"Guards" as you call them" Guardian stated looking  
right at Cloe. Cloe felt her face heat up in a deep  
blush, then asked "Sire, why are you being so nice  
to me, when you know it's not true." Guardian's heart  
went out to his Attendant, he wanted to know who   
would be so cruel as to tell her that she wasn't   
pretty. "Cloe, Will you please tell me who was so  
cruel as to tell you that? And please call me   
Guardian, I am not used to being called anything  
else. Guardian noticed that Cloe was looking down  
afraid, and biting her bottom lip after he asked  
her about who it was.   
  
Putting his arm around her, Guardian softly spoke  
"No matter who it is, think about this YOUR in  
charge OF THEM now." Cloe felt her face burn hot,  
she was blushing that hard as ~H-h-he's hugging me..~  
went through her mind. When they reached the doors  
to Cloe's room, Guardian could feel Cloe trembling  
with fear. "I will never let anything happen to you"  
Guardian whispered in to Cloe's ear. "Well look who  
finally decided to show up!" came a voice from   
inside the room, as soon as the door was opened.  
"Say nothing, just that you were helping her Highness  
and go gather your belongings. I will take care of   
her, dont worry she won't get hurt" Guardian   
whispering in Cloe's ear again. When Cloe left the  
room, Guardian spoke to the women that was rude to  
his attendant. "Did you hear she got promoted?",   
Guardian said acting like it was a secret. All the  
women could do was act disgusted, "How dare you even  
think something like that!!!. She got promoted,   
because she saved the life of Her Highness the   
Neo Queen! NOT by the way your hentai mind has  
thought."   
  
The women looked shocked and then afraid, "H-how  
did you know what I was thinking??" "What is your  
name?" Guardian asked looking at her, his meek  
behavior now gone. The woman now shaking, sutters  
"N-Na-Nadine", it was then that Cloe entered the   
room with her meager possessions. "Do you need  
any help M'lady?" Guardian softly speaks to Cloe  
his cold voice now full of warmth. Looking down  
ashamed "No, this is all I own" Cloe said sadly.  
"Then we will have to change that now won't we"  
Guardian stated winking at her. Cloe's head shot  
up shocked as she blushed and said "Really?"   
"Anything for my Attendant, anything her heart  
desires" Guardian said bowing to her. Nadine  
was now shaking with deep fear, thinking   
~T-t-that means that I was rude to Royalty~.  
Guardian glancing at her smirking and spoke  
"You have NO idea how right you are." Turning  
to Cloe "shall we return to your residence  
Lady Cloe?" he asked. Looking at the women  
who once made her life miserable, Cloe replied  
"Yes, GUARDIAN I would like that very much."  
  
Nadine gasped in shock as her hand flew to her  
mouth, and ~I just badmouthed THE GUARDIAN's  
new Attendant, I am so in trouble~ went through  
her mind. "I Told you, didnt I Nadine. Maybe  
next time IF there is a next time, you think  
before you speak or THINK ill of anyone"   
Guardian sneered at her. Guardian and his  
attendant Lady Cloe, walked up the hall   
from the servents wing for the last time.   
Cloe was still blushing from how Guardian  
stood up for her against Nadine. But she was  
holding her head high and smiling ear to ear.  
Knowing that she was finally leaving that place.  
Two of Cloe's former roommates, were walking   
down the hall toward them.   
  
When they gasped in shock at who they saw Cloe  
with, as soon as they came near they asked   
"Cloe, Is that HIM?" Before she could answer  
Guardian spoke "Good Evening ladies, How are  
we this wondrous eve?" Both girls blushed  
and went silent, "Cloe, who are your two   
lovely friends?" he asked turning to her.  
"The one with blue hair is Gretchen, and  
the one with the purple hair is Val" Cloe  
spoke getting jealous that HER guardian  
was paying attention to other girls.   
"It is my pleasure to meet the both of you"  
Guardian repied kissing the hands of   
both girls. Both Gretchen's and Val's face  
turned a deep firey red as they giggled.  
On seeing the annoyed look on Cloe's face,  
Guardian spoke to the young girls "It was  
a pleasure to meet some of M'lady's NICER  
roomates. But we really have to depart, we  
can't keep her Highness The Neo-Queen   
waiting."   
  
After Cloe said goodbye to her friends, they  
were walking down the hall again. "Cloe, I am  
sorry if I made you mad. But I couldn't be   
rude to them back there, It's just wouldn't  
be me" Guardian stated worried about Cloe.   
When she didnt respond Guardian sighed and   
said "Cloe, if it will make you feel any better  
here." He then leaned over and gave her a kiss  
on her cheek, "I only kiss people that are   
very special to me on the cheek like that."  
Guardian quietly spoke, sighing knowing that  
he had messed up. Cloe blinked, not knowing  
what to do or how to respond to what Guardian  
just did. She soon found out that the choice  
was already made for her, as she burst into  
tears. When Guardian saw that by kissing her,  
he had made Cloe start sobbing. He felt   
horrible, as he said "Cloe, I'am-." Guardian  
was interrupted, when Cloe threw herself into  
his arms sobbing. Cloe sobbingly told Guardian   
everything, all that had happened in her life,  
everything that Nadine had ever done to her,  
she even told him all of her hopes and dreams.  
  
Guardian was shocked that Cloe, had so much  
pain and suffering in her short lifetime.  
Tears ran down his face, as she told about  
all the cruel things that Nadine did to her.  
It was then and there that Guardian promised  
himself, that no matter what it took that he  
would protect Cloe from ever hurting that much  
again. It was a little while later, that he  
saw that Cloe had stopped sobbing. Cloe stood  
there quietly, snuggling into her protector's  
chest thinking ~so this is what if feels to be  
loved and cared for~. Guardian softly asked   
"Cloe, are you alright precious?", Cloe then  
realized what she had just done. Blushing the  
deepest color of red anyone had ever seen, she  
spoke in a embarrassed whisper "Yes." Cloe felt  
Guardian relax when she said that as ~he was   
conserned about me? HE was worried about ME!~  
passed through her mind.   
  
"Guardia-" she started wanting to apolgize  
for everything, her breaking down and sobbing,  
and her snuggling into to him. "There is   
nothing to be sorry about my little Cloe.  
You just needed a release, to cry about   
everything that you held inside for so   
long. You needed to tell someone, so that  
you could feel that you weren't alone anymore"  
Guardian whispered as he wrapped his wings  
around her small form. Between the warmth from  
his wings, and the feeling of complete   
exhaustion, Cloe unconsciously snuggled back  
into Guardian's chest as she drowsily said  
"I am so sleepy Guardian." Guardian smiled,  
as he watched Cloe fall into a deep peaceful  
sleep. He now carried the sleeping Attendant,  
back to her room. Carefully placing her   
belongings on the table, Guardian tucked Cloe  
into her bed. He kissed her softly on her cheek  
and whispered "Goodnight my Attendant, Sleep   
well for tomorrow you start your new life."  
  
After making sure that the room was secure,   
Guardian looked upon his sleeping angelic   
friend one last time before closing her doors.  
"Thank you for giving Cloe her wish Serenity"  
Guardian spoke with tears of happiness in his  
eyes, before turning around. Serenity gave a   
silent gasp, forgetting that Guardian had   
heightened senses. Serenity noticed that  
Guardian had tears running down his face,  
she then spoke "I'am glad that she found  
someone,that she could trust to talk too."  
Guardian looked over at his princess,  
and said only a few words "so much pain and  
loneliness. Thank you for helping her" He  
then tried to cross the room and almost fell  
out of weariness. Serenity helped Guardian   
over to his bed, and softly asked "What  
did you do, when you left earlier?"   
  
It was then that Guardian smiled and whispered   
"Earlier, I dont remember what I was doing  
earlier." Serenity shook her head and softly  
laughed "Same old Guardian, secretive as ever."  
Guardian still smiling and replied "Goodnight  
my queen" A look of shock crossed Serenity's  
face for a moement, then she spoke "Goodnight  
my Guardian" and kissed him on the cheek.  
As Serenity entered her own bed chambers,  
she looked upon her sleeping husband, her king,  
her Endymion and thought ~now we are finally  
complete once more~. Endymion spoke as Serenity  
laid down "How is she taking all of this?"   
Serenity shifted, snuggled into his chest and   
repiled "the healing process has begun, thanks  
to Guardian."   
  
Endymion glanced onto his captivating queen and  
said "thats good, maybe it will keep his mind  
on HIS attendant and off anyone else." Serenity's  
eyes snapped open as she spoke "I dont believe  
it, your jealous." Endymion tried to defend   
himself and was failing horribly "um... No I  
am not... I just think that it would be better,   
if he kept his mind on protecting everyone" he   
stated. Kissing her husband, Serenity giggled   
"Sure, I belive you.... Dont worry about him   
he admitted himself tonight, that he understands  
about us." Endymion knew that Guardian cared for  
Serenity as much as he did, so he lied and said  
"ok I wont worry about that anymore tonight,   
Goodnight my Usako." "Goodnight my love" Serenity  
repiled faintly as she was already asleep.   
  
Next chapter: Reflections part 2  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	24. Reflections Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own  
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .......I do not own any of the songs or series used in this chapter ...  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Before any of you point out the timeline differences, this is an  
alternate timeline.   
  
Chapter 24: Reflections Part 2  
  
Endymion glanced onto his captivating queen and  
said "thats good, maybe it will keep his mind  
on HIS attendant and off anyone else." Serenity's  
eyes snapped open as she spoke "I dont believe  
it, your jealous." Endymion tried to defend   
himself and was failing horribly "um... No I  
am not... I just think that it would be better,   
if he kept his mind on protecting everyone" he   
stated. Kissing her husband, Serenity giggled   
"Sure, I belive you.... Dont worry about him   
he admitted himself tonight, that he understands  
about us." Endymion knew that Guardian cared for  
Serenity as much as he did, so he lied and said  
"ok I wont worry about that anymore tonight,   
Goodnight my Usako." "Goodnight my love" Serenity  
repiled faintly as she was already asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Guardian sat in one of turrets of the palace,   
gazing up at the nights sky. Events of that  
day passed through his mind, along with the  
question, what was his real age, since he  
had been in three different time periods.  
Guardian shook his head in shock, when he added  
up his total age. Physically, he still looked  
like he did when he served Lady Zaira in his   
Twenties. But that was in the year 495 B.C,   
considering it was now the year 1045 A.C. or  
3045 A.D that would mean he was now two thousand  
five hundred and fifty years old. Guardian   
faintly heard a voice say "There you are Guardian,  
I have been looking for you." Guardian tensed   
hoping that he wouldn't have to take flight,   
after sitting there for so long. Serenity  
climbed up the latter to the turrent, after  
she had noticed that Guardian was missing.  
She had a pretty good idea where he might be  
at, "Its a lovely night out is it not Usako"  
Guardian asked Serenity staring off into the  
nights sky.  
  
Serenity gasped at Guardian calling her   
"Usako", Guardian then realized what he  
had just said. "Please forgive my informality,  
my queen. It just that I have had a very  
strange day and I must be feeling my true age"   
Guardian spoke bowing to Serenity. "Guardian,  
its only me Serenity, not your queen.   
Formality has its time and place, but here  
were just Serenity and Guardian ok?" Serenity  
repiled, "Ok, can I ask you a question?"   
Guardian asked looking at her. "Guardian, you  
know you can ask me anything.." Serenity's face  
turned red for a second then she continued   
"Well, almost anything." Guardian grinned at  
Serenity's comment, "Taking all the fun out it  
I see" he repiled pouting. Serenity's mouth   
flew open as a very shocked "Guardian!" came   
out. Guardian started laughing, "well you set  
yourself up for that." After Serenity took a  
playful swipe at him, "when you used that   
device on me, what all did you do?" Guardian  
asked seriously.  
  
"You mean the Ginzuishou? All it did was repair  
your mental and nervous systems, why do you ask?"  
Serenity asked curious. "Ever since then, I been  
having strange feelings that I thought were gone  
forever" Guardian repiled. Serenity's eyes widened  
at this, "You mean feelings like love and feelings  
like that?" she asked surprised. Guardian looked  
over at her in shock, and nodded his head. "I   
feel so guilty about this, I still love Zaira but   
I feel like if I loved again I would be turning my  
back on her" Guardian stated leaning against the   
stone wall. Serenity now understood his problem,  
"Guardian if you fell in love again, wasn't that  
what she want you to do?" For the first time in  
all of the years that she had know Guardian,   
he surprised her. "I know its stupid and immature  
but I am scared to try love again" Guardian   
replied looking down ashamed.  
  
"I'am afraid I won't remember how to" he   
continued, A look of understanding apeared on  
Serenity's face as ~so that explains what happened  
today~ went through her mind. A look of great   
embarrassment covered Guardian's face as he   
looked down turning red. "Serenity, uh...just   
how much do you know about what happened today?"  
he asked.   
  
~FLASHBACK TO EARLY THAT MORNING~  
  
Guardian finished placing Fresh flowers,and   
other touches that Rei suggested that Cloe  
might like in her room. He already had placed,  
a selection of silk dresses for Cloe to try on   
later on the dresser. Guardian then sat down  
beside his sleeping attendant's bed and softly  
brushed her hair out of her face. Cloe stirred  
slightly in her sleep, then she remembered that  
she was supposed to awake and helping Guardian.  
She suddenly woke up and discovered someone   
sitting next to her bed. Cloe modestly pulled  
her covers up to her neck, blushing deeply when  
she saw who it was. "Did you enjoy your rest,  
Cloe?" Guardian asked his blushing modest   
attendant.   
  
After she silently nodded, he smiled replying  
"I'am glad, Cloe dispite what everyone said  
about your duties. There are a few you dont   
have to worry about ok? First you dont have  
to be awake before I am and help me in the  
morning. I dont get up myself until around  
10 so you can sleep in. Second, I know what  
Rei told you, but you dont have to help me  
in the bath. For Rei its ok because Serenity  
is also a female. But with us well.... it   
would be rather uncomfortable for the both  
of us" Guardian stated looking down turning  
a deep red from embarrassment. Cloe's face  
turned a deep shade of red also, remembering  
Rei speaking of her helping Guardian bathe.   
  
Cloe looked up with her flame red colored   
face and found that Guardian was also deeply   
embarressed about the topic of her helping him  
bathe. When she heard that Guardian said that she  
didn't have to do that, the words ~He really IS  
a gentleman~ went through her mind. "Cloe, you  
can go back to sleep if you want after this   
conversation. There are some clothes on your   
dresser for you to try on later" Guardian said  
as he stood up to leave. "G-Guardian, where will  
you be if I need you?" Cloe asked timidly,   
Guardian smiled leaning over to softly caress  
her face. "I will probably be either in the   
training room or here" he repiled kissing her  
on the forehead. Turning the deepest red she  
had ever, Cloe barely whispered "Thank you  
Guardian" for she was still shy around him.  
  
Moments after Guardian walked out, Cloe let  
out a moan of despair and pulled the covers  
over her head. ~Why do I ALWAYS act like a  
timid little girl when he is around? Why   
can't I act like a normal nineteen year girl,  
and tell him how I feel?~ Cloe thought beating  
herself up mentally. "Let me guess Guardian  
problems right?" came a voice from inside  
her room, Cloe at first panicked then realized  
that it was Princess Rei. Cloe uncovered   
her head and saw Rei standing there with an  
understanding look on her face. "You like   
him don't you? But everytime he is around you,  
you turn timid and shy right?" Rei asked sitting  
down next to Cloe. All Cloe could do was turn   
red and look down sheepishly. "That's the same  
way I acted when I first met him, let me tell  
you how I solved my problem. Maybe it can help  
you" Rei said leaning down and whispering in  
Cloe's ear.  
  
Guardian walked into a darkened room, the lights  
detecting his presence automatically turned on.  
He gasped in amazement at the size of the   
training facilty that was available for use.  
He then shook his head and thought ~duh.. you   
baka OF COURSE there is a large training room  
here, where do you think the Sailor Scouts train.~  
Guardian walked over to a strange looking device  
on the far fall. On examining it, he found that  
it was some sort of a stereo system. But what he  
didn't understand was, what the small black screen  
above it did. Guardian changed into his training  
outfit, which were a pair of boxing shorts, and   
started to select his music. On finalizing the  
list of music for his workout, Guardian started  
his warm up as the song "Elevation" by the   
Twentieth century group U2 played in the   
background. Mina crankily put on her robe, for  
some reason she had woken up at six in the morning.  
Not only was she in cranky mood because she   
couldn't get back to sleep. Her Highness had  
called a Holiday today in celebration of   
Guardian's return, which meant that she had  
the whole day free to herself and she wanted  
to sleep in.  
  
Mina was walking past the training room, on  
her way to the kitchen, hoping that a snack  
was what she needed. When she noticed light   
shining from underneath the door of the  
training room, and she could faintly hear music  
playing. Her curiosity getting the better of  
her, she opened the door and peeked inside.   
Mina gasped, her face flushing at what she saw,  
Guardian working out without a shirt.   
~Oh my!~ went through her mind as she fanned  
herself. Mina glanced up at the small black  
screen and saw that the music was the opening  
theme from her favorite anime Oh, my goddess.  
Mina's face blushed deeper as she watched  
Guardian, she knew that she shouldn't be   
watching him. But she found that she couldn't  
remove her eyes from him. This was all so  
new to her for she had never seen a male  
without a shirt before, and this was GUARDIAN   
shirtless here.  
  
She stood there as song after song played,   
mesmerized by Guardian's performance. Little  
did she know that two hours had gone by and  
that she was not the only one that was  
watching him anymore. Ami sliently stood  
there wide-eyed staring in astonishment  
at Guardian, her face was now also deeply  
flushed. Lita's jaw figuratively went   
through the floor, when she saw Guardian.  
Rei just stood there with a knowing smile  
on her face, as ~I knew those sparring   
matches we had would come in handy one  
day~. Guardian decided to take a break,  
and discovered that he had an audience.  
Shutting off the music, he turned and   
said "I'am so sorry ladies, did I wake  
you?" Everyone blinked when they realized  
that Guardian had caught them watching him,  
and promptly blushed crimson. Knowing that  
the rest of the group wasn't going to say  
anything, Rei replied "No brother, you didnt  
wake any of us up. Its eight in the morning,  
most of us where up already."  
  
"Once again,looks like you were right about  
the martial arts training sis" Guardian  
repiled bowing to her. "I would come over  
and give you a hug but right now I am kinda  
offensive from my workout. I have an idea  
why dont you ladies join me, one of these  
mornings during my workout" Guardian spoke  
to the group. The blushing women blushed  
even deeper when he said that to them.   
They nodded yes and then one by one they  
left until Mina was standing there alone.  
Glancing up from his stretching on the   
floor, Guardian spoke "Sis, when I said  
one of these mornings. I meant this one  
also, if you want to join me. Just let   
me take a shower first ok?" Mina's eyes  
grew wide, as she squealed in delight,   
and took off down the hall. Guardian   
stood there smiling "I'll take that as a  
yes" he said shaking his head laughing.  
Lita and Ami were quietly talked to   
each other about Guardian, when Mina  
ran by them giggling like a teenager.  
  
"I wonder what Mina's so excited   
about?" Ami asked watching Mina enter  
her room. A few minutes passed, before  
the still giggling Mina left her room  
wearing her workout clothing. "I don't  
belive it, Mina is going to join him  
today!" Lita said shocked. "Your just   
jealous that you didn't think of it   
first" Ami giggled avoiding the punch  
Lita threw at her. Guardian waited   
for Mina to return by selecting the  
perfect song for their sparring.  
Mina ran back to the training room  
as fast as she could, panting out of  
breath when she entered. "You didn't  
have to run sis, I wasn't going   
anywhere" Guardian stated. All Mina  
could do was look down and blush.  
"After you warm up, would you like to  
join me in a sparring match?" Guardian  
asked his blushing self adopted sis.  
  
Mina looked up in shock, as ~guardian,  
wants to spar with ME? Now Mina he   
doesn't know that your the second   
strongest in sparring, next to Rei of  
course.~ A sly smile crossed Mina'a face  
as ~oh, well what he doesn't know~ went   
through her mind. "Guardian, thank you  
for honoring me by asking me to join you"  
Mina repiled starting to warm up. "No  
my lovely sister, It is you who honor me  
with your presence" Guardian spoke bowing  
to her. Mina turned around so that Guardian,  
couldn't see how deeply she was blushing.  
Guardian sliently watched Mina warmup as  
~Wow, when I told sis that she was going  
to be even more gorgous then what she was   
already. Boy was that was the understatement  
of the millennium. Look at her she looks  
absolutely exquisite, my little sister   
has grown up into a very attractive young  
woman. Hm... I wonder if she is still single?  
AHHHHHH. Guardian quit thinking like that,  
even if she isnt your sister by blood. She  
still is your sister by your self adopting   
her.~   
  
When Guardian went silent, Mina looked behind  
her cautiously. What she saw made her blush  
harder then before, Guardian was staring at  
her for some reason. Mina noticed Guardian   
shook his head as if he was trying to clear  
it, and blinked. Guardian couldn't belive   
himself, thinking of his sweet, innocent,   
little sister like that. He was deeply   
ashamed of himself, he then noticed that   
Mina was done with her warm-up. Guardian  
wondered if this was such a good idea after  
all? "*cough* Are you ready now Mina?" he   
asked her, Mina lightly blushed and said   
"Yes, I am Guardian." Word that Guardian   
was going to spar with Mina, spread through  
the palace like fire. Soon half the palace  
were trying to watch the match, Guardian  
walked over to the stereo and hit play.  
Both combatant's entered the ring, bowed  
to each other and assumed a fighting stance.  
"I knew that you had a sense of humor, but  
that's just plain wrong" Mina complained  
as the song "MORTAL KOMBAT" started in the  
background.  
  
Without warning Mina attacked, and scored  
a easy hit on Guardian. "You know, you are  
suppose to fight back Guardian" she said  
to Guardian. "I'am afraid that I will hurt  
you sis, your just so delicate and fragile"  
Guardian repiled. Out in the hall both Ami  
and Lita softly gasped, knowing that   
Guardian had just made a VERY big mistake.  
Rei smirked and spoke "looks like we're going  
to see how much training he remembers.   
Flames appeared in Mina's eyes, as she nearly  
shouted "I AM NOT FRAGILE AND DELICATE."  
It was then that she attacked, not holding   
anything back. It was a slaughter, Guardian  
still wouldn't fight back as ~just my luck  
I found her one peeve~ went through his mind.  
"Mina calm down!!! I didn't know you were  
touchy about that!! Ouch Mina that hurt!!"  
Guardian stated trying to dodge her attacks.  
"What's wrong Guardian, you said you wanted  
to spar and now you wont even try" Mina   
stated teasingly. Shortly after Guardian was  
whacked in the back of the head, he decided   
that he had enough. Just as Mina was about  
to attain a mock killing blow, she was blocked  
by Guardian.  
  
"Its about time you started Guardian" Mina   
replyed. Of everyone in the hall, nobody was  
as shocked at the speed that Mina and Guardian  
were sparring at more then Rei. "How-How is   
that possible? How can Mina move that fast?"  
asked a very shocked Rei. The two warrior's  
were sparring at a rate so fast, it seemed  
like a blur to those watching. Mina started  
getting annoyed that she wasn't able to score  
another hit on Guardian. So she furtively  
switched to street fighting, hoping that  
Guardian wouldn't notice. Guardian barely had  
enough time to jump, when Mina tried to knock  
his legs from under him. "So my little   
high-spirited sis, you thought you could change  
the rules. You had hoped that I wouldn't notice,   
didn't you my dainty princess" Guardian spoke  
also switching to street fighting. "B-Bu-But  
they can't do that street fighting's illegal!!"  
sputtered a now shocked Ami. All that Guardian  
received from his taunt of Mina, was for her to  
snarl at him in a feral like rage "I'AM NOT   
DAINTY!!"   
  
At Mina's actions, all of her friends in the hall  
were starting to get worried and very nervous.  
"Uh..A-Ami d-d-didn't Mina get this mad once  
before, remember when that Prince kept trying to  
dance with her at her twenty-first birthday banquet?"  
Lita asked starting to shake. Ami who also was  
shaking out of fright nodded and said "Remember  
what happened to him? He was in the medical wing  
for almost a year, because of all those broken bones."  
Mina was so blinded by her own blood rage, that  
she started to lose her warriors mind set. It   
was then that Guardian was able to make his move,  
he then grabbed Mina, pined her arm behind her back  
and wrapped an arm around her neck. "You need to  
calm down Mina, but has anyone ever told you how  
attractive you look when your mad?" Guardian spoke  
unconsciously nuzzling the back of her neck. When  
Rei saw this she spoke "I dont belive it, has   
Guardian lost his mind? Look at him he is   
deliberately provoking her, doesn't he understand  
that she is going to KILL him?"   
  
But what she saw next shocked her even more,  
her friends were betting on who would win. "I bet  
five days of cooking lessons, that Guardian wins"  
Lita stated to Ami. "I bet two of my food   
experiments, that Mina will win. And, if she loses  
I will do your duties for a day Lita" Ami repiled.  
"Ok, If Guardian loses I will be your assistant   
at the university for one day" Lita responded.  
"I am shocked at you betting on two friends like  
that, you should be ashamed of your self's" Rei  
heatedly spoke. Looking down ashamed, Lita spoke  
"Well, who are you betting on Rei?" With a sound  
of disgust, Rei walked away from Lita and Ami.  
When Guardian nuzzled the back of her neck, it  
snapped Mina out of her blood rage. ~Did he   
really do what I think he did? He-he nuzzled  
the back of my neck! Ohhh so thats it, were  
playing hardball now.~ is what went through  
Mina's mind. Guardian released Mina and leaped  
out of her way, knowing that she would be VERY  
mad now. Grinning deviously, Mina placed the   
most innocent and demure look on her face as   
she turned around. "Why did you stop sparring   
brother?" Mina asked sounding innocent.   
  
Now this caught Guardian completly off guard,  
"Uh.. Whats going on here Mina? One minute,   
you wanted to kill me. Then next your sweet   
and nice like when you wanted something?" he   
repiled starting to back up. "Can't a girl  
be nice to her tall, strong, and handsome big   
brother without having to play twenty   
questions?" Mina asked sounding hurt slowly  
walking toward Guardian. ~What is going on here?  
First she wants to kill me, and now she is being  
as sweet and innocent as she can be? What is she  
planning???~ Guardian thought completly confused.  
"N-N-Now Mina I dont know what your planing, but  
whatever it is it won't work" Guardian stated  
nervously backing up faster. "What ever do you  
mean, my dear Guardian?" Mina exclaimed sashaying  
closer to where Guardian was standing. Guardian  
nearly fell because he was backing up faster and  
faster. Little did he know that the wall to the  
training room was rapidly approaching.  
  
It soon became know to Lita, Ami, and Rei what   
Mina was trying to do. "I can't believe her,  
using her powers to trick Guardian like that.  
That's so distasteful, that I'am leaving" Ami  
said with a look of disgust aimed at Mina.  
"And I thought when they were street fighting  
that it was shocking, look at her using all her  
charms to keep Guardian off guard" Lita repiled  
shaking her head in shock. "M-M-Mina I don't   
know what your doing, but please stop it. Your  
starting to scare me sis" Guardian stuttered   
tripping over his own feet. "What's wrong  
Guardian, dont you like me anymore?" Mina spoke  
acting like she was going to cry. "I-I-I still  
like you Mina, I like you more then I want to   
admit. But your my little sister, even if I  
did self adopted you myself. Your still my little  
sister Mina" Guardian stated looking franticly for  
an escape route. This brought a grin to Mina's   
face, "Do you like me as a sister Guardian, or  
as a WOMAN?" Guardian's face paled at what Mina  
was implying, "Please Mina you dont know what   
your doing!" he pleaded.  
  
Ami had just picked up the class papers she   
needed to grade, and was headed toward the  
library. She thought ~I can't belive that   
Mina would go, so low as to act like a-a I-I   
can't even say it because its so bad. And all  
just so that she could win against Guardian.~  
"Oh, and what am I doing Guardian?" Mina   
innocently asked with an under lying layer  
of seduction. Guardian visibly swallowed  
at Mina's question, backed up more and found  
that his back was to a wall. "Don't you find   
me attractive at all Guardian?" Mina asked   
with a innocent smile on her face. "Yes, but  
Please dont do this Mina. I worry about what  
I might do" Guardian repiled with tears running  
down his face. Mina was standing so close that  
Guardian could smell that she wore Orange spice  
perfume. Guardian bolted around Mina and took   
off running trying to get out of there. Mina  
chased Guardian down and grabbed him, just as  
she grabbed him Guardian felt his legs give   
out from under him.  
  
Guardian collapsed on the floor, dragging a now  
surprised Mina with him. Looking up at Mina's  
face which was flushed a light pink from   
excitement and glistening from sweat. Guardian's  
eyes grew wide as he felt himself losing control.  
"Mina, please run, its not safe here, I am losing  
control" Guardian whimpered in a whisper. "Am I  
making you lose control Guardian" Mina whispered  
enticingly. It was then that a low feral like   
growl came from Guardian's throat, and Mina   
found herself pinned to the floor. Guardian  
looked down on her and thought ~I can't take  
looking at those delicious, quivering pink lips  
anymore~. He then deeply kissed Mina on her   
luscious pink lips. A huge gasp of shock was heard,  
from those gathered to watch the sparring match.  
Guardian blinked returning to his normal mindset  
and thought ~what is going on?~ Then he noticed that  
he was deeply kissing Mina. "P-p-princess, I am  
deeply sorry I dont know what came over me. It   
wasn't proper or gentlemanly for me to kiss you  
like that. I have disgraced myself as your big  
brother. I'am so deeply sorry" Guardian whispered  
turning blood red with tears rolling down his face.  
  
He then whispered "I'am so sorry" and ran through  
the crowd and down the hall. Mina laid there on the  
floor in a daze, as ~Guardian just kissed me on the  
lips~ went through her mind. Lita and Rei came running  
on to the floor and asked "Mina are you alright?" Mina  
sat up with a dazed expression "Yes, everything is   
wonderful" she repiled sighing contentedly. Guardian  
was running down the hall, not watching where he was  
going when he ran into someone. "I'am so sorry Miss,  
This is all my fault I should have been watching   
where I was going" Guardian stated helping to pick  
the papers on the floor. "Dont worry Guardian, I'am  
sure it was an accident" spoke the person. Guardian  
looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes, "Ami?"  
  
Next chapter: Reflections part 3  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	25. Reflections Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own  
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian .......I do not own any of the songs or series used in this chapter ...  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Before any of you point out the timeline differences, this is an  
alternate timeline.   
  
Chapter 25: Reflections Part 3  
  
Guardian was running down the hall, not  
watching where he was going when he ran  
into someone. "I'am so sorry Miss, This  
is all my fault I should have been   
watching where I was going" Guardian   
stated helping to pick up the papers on  
the floor. "Dont worry Guardian, I'am sure  
it was an accident" spoke the person.  
Guardian looked up into a pair of   
crystal blue eyes, "Ami?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Guardian stood there openly starting at Ami,  
who was wearing a long midnight blue dress.   
Ami started to blush from his intense stare.  
It was then that Guardian realized what he  
was doing. He turned a deep red and looked  
away ashamed, "That was rude of me, I'am  
deeply sorry Princess Ami. It's just that  
you look so grown up now and so wow"   
Guardian repiled quietly. Guardian's comment  
didn't help Ami's blush any, by making it  
grow deeper. "Is there someway I can make  
this up to you my princess?" Guardian asked  
looking sheepish at Ami. Still blushing that  
Guardian though she looked "so wow and so grown  
up", Ami first thought of a date as a way of him  
making it up to her. But her moral conscience,  
got the better of her and she said "well you   
could help me grade this papers?" Ami asked  
blushing a little. "And maybe have lunch with  
me" she whispered looking down blushing deeply  
again.  
  
Guardian smiled at this, but then sighed   
as he remembered his luncheon with Her   
Highness. "Ami, I would really love to have  
lunch with you and help. But sadly I already  
have plans with Serenity for lunch" he   
repiled. Ami's face fell when she heard this  
"oh, ok you cant break your luncheon with Her  
Highness" she said sadly. Guardian saw how   
hurt Ami looked and felt bad about it.   
"Princess, what about us having a lite meal  
before the banquet tonight? I can still help  
you then can't I?" Guardian asked hopefully.  
Ami's head shot up and her eyes started to  
sparkle, as she said "YES- I mean yes that  
sounds great Guardian, thank you." "So, its  
a date then" Guardian said using a figure of  
speech that was common in the late twentieth  
century. Ami's eyes grew huge as ~I-I have a  
date with Guardian!~ went through her mind.  
Giggling she answered "a date then, I will  
see you tonight then."   
  
Guardian started to return towards his room,  
when he saw Cloe running up to where he was  
standing. "Is everything alright Cloe?",   
Guardian asked worried. Cloe nodded her head  
yes and regained her breath "Guardian, Her  
Highness, regrets to inform you that she has  
to cancel her luncheon with you." Guardian  
asked "Is everything alright with her? Is   
there anything wrong?" Cloe shook her head  
no and repiled "Some last minute meeting,  
you could tell that she was annoyed with   
them." Guardian leaned over hugged his   
attendant and kisses her on her forehead.  
"Thank you for telling me that Cloe" he   
said tenderly to her. Cloe's face once more  
turned a light pink, when Guardian started  
to walk away. She thought ~Cloe, its now or  
never to try what Princess Rei suggested.  
You HAVE to get over your shyness around  
him.~   
  
Cloe's face was turning a deeper pinkish-red  
as she spoke "Y-Your welcome Guardian."  
Guardian froze where he was and turned around  
to look back at his attendant. A look of   
surprise covered his face, followed by a   
look of great delight. Guardian returned  
to where his attendant was standing, smiled  
and spoke "Cloe, How would YOU like to have  
lunch with me?" Cloe was speechless and   
nearly fainted, when she heard Guardian ask  
her to lunch. All she could do was silently  
shake her head yes, Guardian's smile grew  
bigger as he said "Great, why dont we eat  
in my chambers where we can talk?" Cloe   
forced out "T-That would be nice Guardian",  
"I will see you there then alright"   
Guardian repiled hugging her.   
  
After he had walked away Cloe started   
giggling thinking ~not any of the princess's  
OR her Highness, but ME. I'am having lunch  
with Guardian.~ "I have to tell Princess   
Rei that it worked!" she said to herself,  
as she started to run down the hall. Cloe  
stopped as fast as she started remembering  
that Princess Rei, was in the same meeting  
as Her Highness. Guardian was lost AGAIN,  
trying to find his way to the kitchen.  
A door opened and a young women walked out,  
"Excuse me Miss-, Gretchen?" Guardian asked  
when he recognized the young women. Gretchen  
blushed when she saw Guardian and nodded.   
"Miss Gretchen, can you help me? I seem to  
have gotten myself lost again, by any chance  
do you know where the kitchen is?" Guardian  
asked hopefully. Gretchen's eyes grew wide  
as ~G-G-Guardian wants ME to help HIM?~ went  
through her mind. When she found her voice  
she said "y-y-yes I-I do Guardian, Follow me."  
They then went back the way that Guardian had  
came, and opened a door that was marked "Main  
Hall".  
  
It was then that Guardian could smell food  
being prepared. "I-Its straight down this hall,  
and through that door" Gretchen spoke pointing  
at the door at the end of the hall. "Thank you  
Miss Gretchen" Guardian spoke as he kissed the  
back of her hand. Gretchen's face turned blood  
red and she started to giggle, "Its was my   
pleasure helping you Guardian." The thought of  
~Boy, is Val going to be jealous now~ crossed  
her mind. "Miss Gretchen, Be nice to Val"   
Guardian spoke winking as he walked off.   
Gretchen gasped when Guardian said that to her,  
as ~he can read minds, I have to tell the   
others~ flashed through her mind. As Guardian  
neared the kitchen he heard female voices   
talking and laughing,the sound of food cooking  
and the noise of kettles. When Guardian entered  
the kitchen, everything went silent. "How may  
we serve you Sire?" spoke a young women who  
walked up to Guardian and curtseyed in front   
of him.  
  
"First, please call me Guardian, I am just a  
humble servent of Her Highness like yourself.  
And Second who is in charge of food   
preperations?" Guardian repiled. "Have we  
done something to displease you Sir-Guardian?",  
the now trembling young women asked. "What? oh!  
no it's not that, I just need my attendents   
and my lunch served in my Chambers today"   
Guardian softly spoke, resting a hand on the  
shoulder of the still trembling young women.  
"Guardian, are you sure that everything is  
alright?" The young women asked, slowly   
starting to relax. Guardian smiled and spoke  
"Yes, Miss everything is fine Dont worry."  
Looking down shyly now, "the chef should be  
here shortly" she said softly. Lita walked  
out from the the back of the kitchen saying  
"This better be important, I was right in the  
middle of making lunch." Her face flushed red  
with embarrassment, when she saw that it was  
Guardian.   
  
"I'am glad that you never gave your cooking  
hobby, Princess Lita" Guardian repiled smiling.  
Looking down embarrassed, Lita asked "What is  
it that you need Guardian?" "I have already told  
your polite and very well mannered staff member  
here" Guardian repiled. "Um..Lita can you hold  
still for a second?" he asked. Guardian then  
used the tip of his wing, to brush off some  
flour that was on the tip of Lita's nose.  
"You had some flour on your nose," Guardian  
repiled shyly. Lita's face turned red and she  
ran back to where she was working. "I have   
never been so embarressed in all my life" she  
lighty sobbed. Guardian went to see if she was  
ok, and returned a little while later. "When  
will lunch be ready?" he asked the young women  
who he was talking to earlier. "It should be   
very shortly now, Guardian" the young women   
repiled. "Thank you very much Miss" Guardian  
stated, with that he left the kitchen.   
  
Lita's staff begain to worry about her, when  
they didn't hear anything from where she was  
at. They found her sitting there with a   
content but smug glazed smile on her face.  
"Princess Lita, what happened??" one of her  
staff asked concerned. "I kissed Guardian..."  
Lita replyed, starting to giggle.   
~flashback~  
  
Lita ran into her work area, lightly sobbing.  
Guardian followed her to make sure she was ok,  
"Lita, I'am deeply sorry I didnt mean to   
embarress you out there" he spoke. Lita   
threw herself into his arms sobbing, "Its  
not that,I just missed you so much Guardian."  
Guardian gently comforted his sobbing friend,  
"I would like to apolgize for something" Lita  
softly said. "What?" Guardian asked, "This"  
Lita stated leaning over to him. Guardian  
then found himself being lightly kissed by  
Lita. Lita then looked into his eyes and  
repiled fanning herself "So this is how  
Serenity felt when you kissed her."   
Guardian didn't know what to say, for the  
first time HE was the recipient of a  
surprising kiss. He then grinned and asked  
"Feeling better now, I see Lita." Lita  
looked down feeling ashamed, of what she had  
done. Guardian hugged her and whispered in  
her ear," If the news of how gratifying   
your kisses are were told, every prince in   
the country would be lined up at the door  
fighting over you."   
  
He then kissed her cheek and walked back out  
into the main kitchen.   
~end flashback~  
  
The whole kitchen staff, now had glazed looks  
on their faces. Sighing longingly each one  
imagined that it was one of THEM who had  
kissed Guardian. Guardian glanced over at  
Cloe as they ate their lunch of baked chicken  
and garlic-cheese mashed potato's. "Um...Cloe,  
Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"   
Guardian asked looking down shyly. Cloe was  
worried about HOW personal the question was,  
when she remembered that Guardian was a   
gentleman. "N-n-no I don't mind if you ask a  
question" Cloe spoke a little unsure about  
herself. "I know your not supposed to ask a  
Lady her age, But I am curious how old are you   
Cloe?" Guardian asked timidly. Cloe was at first  
shocked by his timidness, and then relieved by  
the question. "I-I-I'am nineteen years old   
Guardian, may I ask why you wanted to know?"   
she asked quietly. Looking down slightly   
embarressed Guardian replied "Well...Um..it  
was because you looked around my age of twenty  
three. I thought maybe I could have a companion  
around my age to talk too."   
  
Cloe's face turned a shade of pink, at the   
compliment that Guardian gave her and she  
looked down slightly smiling. Then she  
looked back up and asked "What about the   
princess's and Her Highness?" Guardian   
knew that Cloe would ask this sooner or  
later, so he told her the truth. "To tell  
you the truth Cloe, I dont trust myself  
around Mina, Lita kinda scares me, I think  
of Rei as a sister, Ami is a good friend and  
Serenity is busy running the kingdom and she's  
married. I don't want to make Endymion think  
something is going on..." Guardian replied.  
Something inside Cloe started cheering, when  
she heard what Guardian thought of the princess's  
and of Her Highness. ~So there is still hope for  
me after all~ went through her mind. "Um...  
Guardian, Do you mind if I ask YOU a personal  
question?" Cloe asked looking down. "What is  
it Cloe?" Guardian asked.  
  
"W-What was it like living in the 20th century,  
with Her Highness and the princess's?" Cloe  
asked curiously. "Well, there was more pollution  
everywhere then today. Wars were common place,  
almost everyday somewhere in the world. As for  
her Highness and her court, they were the best  
of friends and were always seen with each other.  
But enough of me boring you with all this ancient  
history, everything is written down somewhere.  
Why dont you ask Rei about it, maybe she'll show  
you where its at" Guardian stated. "But I like  
how you tell me about it, you where there and  
you put more feeling into it then some old book  
would" Cloe spoke moving closer to where Guardian  
was sitting. Guardian shifted on the couch in his  
sitting room, where he had moved to after lunch.  
Looking down Cloe softly spoke "Is it true that  
you have now lived in three time frames?" Guardian  
lifted Cloe's face with his hand, "Yes It's true.  
There is no shame in asking a simple question  
is there?" Cloe turned red at her actions,   
"Guardian, um... do you mind if I ask a personal  
question about your past?" she asked. Guardian  
smiled and said "Isn't that why were here, to   
talk?"   
  
Blushing light pink, Cloe asked "Who is this   
Princess Zaira, I have read so much about?"  
She then noticed that a look of pain crossed   
Guardian's face, when she had asked this.  
Looking down ashamed and starting to cry that  
she had hurt her crush, Cloe whispered "I'am  
so sorry Guardian. I didn't mean to cause you  
any pain, I will go and ask Rei to reassign   
me somewhere else." Guardian held his crying  
attendant in his arms, and whispered "I don't  
want you reassigned, where would I find someone  
as beautiful as you to have lunch with?" Deeply  
blushing now, Cloe softly giggled at Guardian's  
attempt to make her feel better, "Thank you   
Guardian." Guardian started to tell Cloe about  
Lady Zaira, "She was the perfect Lady, royal   
minded as they come BUT wasn't afraid to get her  
hands dirty helping others." Guardian looked down  
into Cloe's shimmering eyes, "You remind me of  
her in a way. Do you know that?" Cloe blushed an  
even deeper crimson at this, and shook her head.  
"You both are so innocent and demure, but at the  
same time so incredibly alluring and sexy"   
Guardian responded, as he unconsciously bent down  
to kiss Cloe.   
  
Cloe's eyes widened and she started to breathe   
heavier, when she saw that Guardian was about to  
kiss her. The thought of this is wrong, went   
through her head, followed by admit it, you   
wanted him to kiss you from the minute you saw  
him. Cloe moved so that she would be kissing him  
also, just before they would touch she closed her  
eyes. The clock in the room chimed five in the   
afternoon, Cloe waited and nothing happened.  
She then opened her eyes to find a deeply   
embarrassed and a ashamed Guardian.  
  
"I'am deeply sorry for trying to take advantage  
of you like that and for violating your sense of  
innocence. I deeply apologize for my offense on  
you, I know it's not an excuse. But all day this  
has been happening to me, I don't understand it.  
Please forgive my stupid mistake" Guardian asked  
Cloe with tears in his eyes. Cloe was a little   
disappointed that she didn't get kissed, but   
happy knowing that when she did it would be  
special. "Yes, I forgive you Guardian. I wanted  
you to kiss me as much as you did" she stated   
blushed a fiery red. Guardian was know realizing  
how much that Cloe really liked him, "Um... I'am  
going let you get ready for the banquet tonight,  
so I'am going to leave so you can change" he   
repiled nervously. Cloe started to giggle when  
she noticed what was happening, `Now HE'S shy and  
nervous around ME'she thought.  
  
After stopping by the kitchen to get a quick snack,  
Guardian headed to the Palace library to help Ami.  
"Ami, when ever your ready I'am here to help" he  
spoke as he walked into the room. Ami was so deep  
into the search for her book, that when Guardian  
spoke it startled her. It starled her so much, that  
she forgot that she was on a ladder looking at the  
top shelf. Ami screamed as she fell backwards off  
the ladder, and was caught by Guardian. Blushing  
deeply Ami quietly said "Thank you for saving my  
life again Guardian." Looking sheepishly Guardian  
repiled, "It's was my fault that you fell in the  
first place. If I hadn't startled you, you wouldn't  
have fallen." "Um.. You can put me down now,   
Guardian" Ami said blushing deeper. "Oh...Sorry  
my Princess" Guardian spoke turning red himself.  
As they sat on the floor grading the little amount  
of papers that were left, Ami tried to get her   
nerve to ask Guardian a question, "Um..uh..uh..  
G-Guardian?" "Yes Princess Ami, what is it that  
you desire?" Guardian responded. Ami's face turned  
a deep crimson as the answer to the question of  
what did she desire crossed her mind, "Uh..  
w-w-would you like to help me at the University?"  
"It would be an honor to help M'lady Princess Ami  
at her place of work" Guardian said as he gave her  
a sitting style bow.  
  
Ami noticed what time it was getting to be,   
"Guardian, its almost time for the banquet.   
Maybe we should stop so that we can get ready."   
"I don't think that it is posible that you can  
look any more gorgeous, then you are right now  
M'lady" Guardian spoke. Blushing with guilty   
pleasure, Ami reached down and picked up another  
of the sushi rolls that Guardian was nice enough  
to bring. "Maybe we should get ready, you know how  
Serenity likes her friends to be there on time"  
Guardian stated. Ami nearly choked on the sushi  
roll when Guardian said that, remembering a time  
when it was Serenity or Serena that was always  
the late one. After checking to see that Ami  
was alright, Guardian asked "You thought the  
idea of Serenity, wanting us to be on time was  
funny also didn't you?" The room was filled with  
laughter from the concept of the past forever  
late one, wanting her friends to be on time.  
Guardian wiped the tears from his eyes, he was  
laughing so hard. "Let me help you up, Princess"  
he asked holding his hand out to Ami.  
  
Guardian didn't realized his own strengh, so   
when he helped Princess Ami onto her feet. He  
also made her lose her balance and they crashed  
back on to the floor. When Guardian opened his  
eyes, he found himself on his back and face to  
face with Ami kissing him. Ami opened her eyes  
and nearly fainted from the scene in front of   
her. She was being kissed by Guardian, turning  
red she stood up. "P-Princess Ami, I would like  
to-"Guardian was interrupted by a delicate finger  
placed on his lips. "Guardian, dont apologize it  
was an accident. Accidents happen" Ami replied  
with a shy sounding voice. Standing up Guardian  
spoke "I knew I could always count on you Ami,  
to be the modest and reserved one. I am proud  
of you that you didn't try to take advantage of  
us being alone like this." Remembering her   
earlier thoughts, Ami started to feel very guilty.  
"Oh, Guardian" Ami sobbed feeling terribly about  
her ideas. "It's all right my princess, Please   
tell me what wrong" Guardian gently asked as he  
put his arms around Ami. "Your going to hate me  
for this, I-I-I had idea's of how we could have  
spent our time together" Ami spoke muffled by her  
sobbing. "Coming from you, I bet it was a   
romantic dinner or something like that Am I right?"  
Guardian whispered in his sobbing friend's ear.  
  
Turning red, Ami looked down and nodded that he was  
right. Guardian placed his hand under Ami's chin  
and tilted her head so that he was looking into her  
eyes. Gently caressing the side of her face,   
Guardian tenderly spoke "Ami I dont hate you, I  
could never hate someone as beautiful as you.   
I appreciate you being honest with me, and for  
that you will be rewarded." Guardian leaned down  
and softly kissed Ami's trembling pink lips. Ami  
was in a state of shock, G-Guardian's k-k-issing  
me b-by Choice went through her mind. Guardian  
looked deep into his princess's deep crystal blue  
eyes and tenderly spoke "Did you know your lips  
taste sweet like strawberry's?" Ami's eyes grew  
wide as she looked down blushing a deep crimson,  
and a shy smile formed on her face. "Would you  
do me the honor of walking you to your room?   
We both need to change for the banquet" Guardian  
said. The smile faded from Ami's face when he   
said that, "Go ahead Guardian I'am not going"  
she sadly repiled.   
  
"Ami?, What's wrong? You know you can still   
talk to me like you did when you were a   
teenager" Guardian asked worried. "It's just  
that, I am tired of being the only one alone  
at these functions. Every dinner, banquet and   
function, everyone except for me has a date or   
at least a escort. I'am so tired of being alone"  
Ami stated starting to cry again. Guardian had  
no idea that Ami was so lonely, as he comforted  
her he had an idea. "Um..uh... P-princess are  
you doing anything this evening?" Guardian   
nervously asked. Ami wiped her eyes and looked  
up at Guardian with a surprised expression. She  
then smiled and spoke "Guardian, that is very   
sweet of you but Please don't ask me out of   
pity." "I'am n-not asking out of pity, I-I-I'am  
asking because it would be an honor to escort   
one of my breathtaking friends to this banquet"  
Guardian repiled turning red from shyness. Ami  
latched on to Guardian arm, looked into his eyes  
and loving sighed "Thank you Guardian, you   
always knew how to help us didn't you." Kissing  
Ami on her cheek Guardian answered "I just   
wanted to see you happy my princess." Giggling  
Ami said "I'am going to be the envy of all the  
ladies present tonight."   
  
Guardian hugged her and spoke "Yes, you are my   
princess, yes you are."  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"You have no idea how much you checking on me,   
means to me Serenity" Guardian states looking  
at his queen. Serenity shivers as the wind  
picks up, Guardian opens his wings and states  
"Serenity, come out of the cold. That dress was  
not made for the outside, you have to be freezing."  
Serenity shakes her head and replies, "I-I-I'am  
ok dont wor-ry about me Guardian." Sadly sighing  
Guardian states "Serenity, Princess, We are both  
adults here, and I will feel awful if you became  
sick talking to me up here. Now please, come out  
of the cold." Serenity sighed and walked over to  
were Guardian held his wings out, Guardian   
wrapped his warm wings around her. "Better?"  
he asks conserned, Serenity nods her head.  
  
Guardian glances up and notices the sun rising,  
"Just like old times my Queen" he stated.  
Looking down he finds Serenity asleep in his   
wings, Guardian gently picks her up and carries  
her to her room. He places Serenity on her bed,  
and covered her up, Guardian then kisses her on  
her forehead. "Sleep well My Queen" he whispers,   
and turns to leave. Guardian stopped at the  
doorway and replies "Don't worry Endymion, all  
that happened was she came to check on me when I  
left the banquet. We talked all night and she  
started shivering from the cold. I wrapped her  
in my wings because, I was worried that she might  
get sick. I then noticed that she had fallen asleep  
and I brought her here." Endymion thought that was  
considerate of Guardian, but he had to know.   
"Guardian, you still love Serenity don't you?" he  
asked. Guardian glanced upon the sleeping form of  
Serenity and answered "Does it matter?" He then  
walked out the door.  
  
Next chapter: A New Beginning  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	26. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own  
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Before any of you point out the timeline differences, this is an  
alternate timeline.   
  
Chapter 26: A New Beginning  
  
~~A year has gone by, since Guardian returned to us.   
Not only are we celebrating the anniversary of   
Guardian's return. But we also are celebrating the   
birth of the royal heir, the Neo Princess Serenity  
Usagi Tsukino. Without even being asked Guardian,   
has taken it upon himself to protect the young neo   
princess from harm. When he was asked why, he said   
"that it was the least I could do to begin to repay  
the kindness that Her Highness and His Majasty had  
showed me." I still can remember the looks of   
surprise, when Guardian showed up at the banquet   
that was held in his honor with not one but TWO   
dates.   
  
On one arm he had his Attendant Cloe, who was   
blushing from all of the attention they were getting.  
You could tell that she was speechless from the  
lavish splendor of the banquet. I had forgotten that  
this was new to her, for the rest of us one banquet  
is the same as the next. And on Guardian's other arm  
much to everyone shock and envy was an overjoyed Ami.  
The whole time that she was there, Ami kept glancing  
at Guardian with a loving expression on her face.  
She then released a sad sigh of longing. To this  
day Ami still won't tell anyone, how Guardian  
became her date for that night. I have finally  
realized what seemed to be missing. Ever since   
Guardian returned, a feeling of happiness and   
contentment has filled the palace. Mina has been  
seen skipping through the hall giggling and her  
new golden rose garden is the pride of CrystalTokyo.  
  
Lita and her staff of young ladies have made sure  
that they have Guardian's favorite foods readily   
available. And that someone is always present in  
the kitchen twenty-four hours a day. "Just in case  
that Guardian needed something in the middle of the  
night" Lita repiled blushing when I asked her about  
it. Even Ami seems more lively and happy, Guardian  
is now a frequent visitor to the university. One day  
he could be helping her with a physics class, the  
next a lecture on aerodynamics. As much as they  
both deny it, I belive that they have become more  
then just close friends. Serenity now has a child  
to worry over, or I should say she has Guardian to  
watch over her young daughter. And of myself, I  
still enjoy the occasional heart to heart talk with  
my brother. He is busy so much of the time anymore,  
with training the palace guard in his way of battle.  
Helping Mina in her rose garden, helping Lita and her  
staff in the kitchen and helping anyone around the   
palace that needs it.   
Entry by Lady Rei Hino, Princess of the Planet Mars,  
Attendant to Her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity  
in the year 1046 A.C. or 3046~~   
  
~~Yesterday was Princess Rini's sixth birthday, and  
next to her parents Guardian is completely spoiling  
her. A few weeks before her birthday, she was   
talking *whining is more like it* about this doll  
she wanted. When her parents went to get her one  
for her birthday, they found that there was not a  
single one for miles. But when Rini opened the gift  
Guardian bought for her, she squealed in happiness.  
It was the doll that her parents couldn't find  
anywhere. After the party when he was asked where  
he had found one, Guardian looked embarrassed and   
repiled "Bonn". You should have seen the look on  
Serenity's and Endymion's face, when they found out  
that he meant Bonn, GERMANY! It was so priceless...  
Entry by Lady Rei Hino, Princess of the Planet Mars,  
Attendant to Her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity  
in the year 1052 A.C. or 3052~~  
  
Rei turned around when she heard someone giggling   
enter her sitting room. Princess Rini skipped into  
her "Auntie" Rei's quarters still giggling from what  
had happened. "Guess what happened today Auntie Rei?"  
Rini asked giggling. Rei smiled at the Little   
princess's use of "Auntie Rei" and repiled "what?"  
"Today when I was training with Guardian, I fell and  
skined my knee. I cried a little because it hurt, but  
I found that Guardian was crying also. He said that  
he was sorry that he couldn't have saved me and asked   
If I forgave him for letting me get hurt. I told him  
that it wasn't his fault and that I did forgive him.  
Guardian then kissed my knee and offered to treat me  
out for some ice cream" Rini spoke. Her face briefly  
turned pink, when she talked about Guardian kissing  
her knee. "He did, that was very sweet of him" Rei   
stated smiling toward the doorway where Guardian  
was standing.  
  
~~I know that I have not written in here forever,   
Its just that I have been very busy. A few days   
after Rini's sixteenth birthday party, she came to me  
and asked if she could ask me a personal question.  
I of course was curious, but was completly surprized  
when she asked me what did I know about boys. It  
was then that I realized that Our little princess,  
was growing up into a young lady.   
*FLASHBACK*  
"Um..Lady Rei, May I ask you something in private?"  
Rini asked looking embarressed. "Sure, your highness  
we can talk in my sitting room" Rei repiled curious  
about what Rini wanted. "Um...Um.. L-Lady Rei, you  
have been my mummy's adviser for many years and you  
must know alot about everything. So, um.. what do  
you um.. know about boys" Rini whispered turning a  
crimson red. *END FLASHBACK* Every question she  
asked I answered truthfuly, But when I asked her  
if she had any certain boy in mind. She turned a  
deep crimson and furiously shook her head no.   
To tell you the truth I wouldn't be surprized,   
if this "boy" wasn't an angel winged instructor   
of hers. She asked me what someone would find  
romantic? I told her that different people found  
different things romantic, But most thought a   
private picnic just you and the person was nice.  
Entry by Lady Rei Hino, Princess of the Planet Mars,  
Attendant to Her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity  
in the year 1062 A.C. or 3062~~  
  
~~Just on a whim, I decided to watch Guardian and  
his eighteen yr old student. For the short time I  
watched, I found out that our Princess was   
infatuated with Guardian. When he was going over  
a lesson in self-defense, I could tell that Rini  
deliberately made mistakes. So that Guardian would  
have to put his arms around her and show her what  
she was doing wrong. The whole time he had his arms  
around her, Rini would look up at him with a deep  
affection in her eyes. When Guardian said that it  
was time for lunch, Rini brought out a picnic basket  
that she had been hiding. It was then that I thought  
that this should be brought up to her Highness   
Serenity's attention. I found out later that Rini's  
"Offical formal training" ended months ago, that Rini  
herself wanted to "learn more".   
Entry by Lady Rei Hino, Princess of the Planet Mars,  
Attendant to Her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity  
in the year 1064 A.C. or 3064~~  
  
Guardian whispered in Rini's ear, "looks like we  
have company today Miss Rina." When he noticed  
that his sis Rei was watching them, Rini giggled when   
Guardian called her his special name for her. "Your  
doing better with those blocks, pretty soon you will  
be able to take on Mina herself" Guardian spoke aloud  
for Rei's benefit. "We better quit for now, its almost  
lunch time" He stated looking at the clock. "I have that  
covered, dont worry about that Guardian" Rini spoke   
bashfully bringing out a picnic basket. "Princess, that  
was such a thoughtful gesture. Bringing a picnic here,  
so we dont have to leave the training area Thank you"  
Guardian spoke hugging his blushing student.  
  
~~By the order of Her Highness Serenity, I have been  
monitoring Guardian and Rini during any activity   
that they are together. I have been using both in   
person and hidden devices to keep a record of them.  
When I told Serenity about this, she just sighed and  
spoke "So our Rini wants to now learn about love? Don't  
worry Rei, its probably just a crush. I can't think of   
a better person to teach her then Guardian. I know that  
I can trust him with her, Rei just in case it gets a   
little too intense for her. Please can you keep an eye on  
things?" If you want my opinion, I dont think that this  
is a little crush. I truly believe that Rini has fallen  
in love with him. I remember that look, when Serenity and  
the others had the same feelings for Guardian. I have   
been keeping a eye on "things" as Serenity put it for   
the past two years now. I now know that the princess has  
fallen deeply in love with Guardian. But what my brother,  
Guardian doesn't know is that subconsciously he himself  
is starting to fall for her also.  
Entry by Lady Rei Hino, Princess of the Planet Mars,  
Attendant to Her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity  
in the year 1066 A.C. or 3066~~  
  
"Thank you for bringing me up here Guardian. You were right  
it is so peaceful up here" Rini spoke from her position   
within Guardian's wings. "Well... I thought since you were  
to become the future Queen, that you should at least know   
the location of the home planet's of your Senshi" Guardian  
spoke a little uneasy with this new feeling he had for his  
"Rena". "Does this mean I get an astronomy lesson?" Rini   
asked hopeful. "If you would like one, my princess"  
Guardian softly repiled. "Yea! I mean that would be nice  
Guardian" the princess blushed at her mistake after she   
spoke. "My little Rena, what have I told you?" Guardian  
asked looking down into her red/pink eyes smiling.   
Blushing more now she answered "To just be myself around  
you, not the proper princess that everyone expects."   
  
Giving her a soft hug Guardian spoke "that's right my   
beautiful little neo-princess, just be yourself". As the  
lesson went on the unobserved hour grew late, and the  
temperature dropped. Snuggling down into Guardian's wings,  
Rini quietly replyed "Thank you so very much for keeping   
me warm with your wings Guardian." "I couldn't let my little  
special princess get sick now could I?" Guardian stated   
unconsciously putting his arm around her waist and gently  
running his hand through her long pink hair. Rini's eyes  
grew wide as she felt what Guardian was doing. Tears then  
slowly coursed down her silken cheeks, as the thought *h-h  
h-he really DOES c-care f-for me* went threw her mind.  
Guardian noticed what he was doing and had no intention of  
stopped for it just felt so right to him.  
  
Turning a little red he whispered "Rina, wanna know a secret?"  
Princess Rini turned her face, so that she was looking up at  
"HER" Guardian. "Yes, what is it Guardian?" she asked curious,  
"That your the first person I have ever brought up here. This  
tower has been my special place to hide, when I needed to be  
alone and think" Guardian confessed. Rini didnt know what to   
say, Guardian trusted her so much to show her this. Brushing  
the tears away from his little angel's face, Guardian asked  
"Rena is there anything wrong?" Shaking her head, Rini   
snuggled even deeper into his wings and started to fall asleep.  
Guardian did a double take when he noticed the sun starting   
to rise. "Um..Princess, do you know what time it is?" he asked  
worried.  
  
"No, should I be worried about something" she repiled  
half asleep. "The reason I asked was because the sun is   
starting to rise" Guardian stated. A muffled shriek of alarm,   
was heard followed by Rini looking out from inside Guardian's  
wings. "OH, I'am going to be in so much trouble!!!! Let alone  
what people are going to think!!" she whimpered as Guardian  
opened his wings for her. "If any one asks, just tell them  
that it was my fault that our astronomy lesson lasted all   
night. Because thats the truth" Guardian spoke winking at her.  
Rini's face turned a deep red, not only from how cunning   
Guardian had become, but from also his winking at her.   
Putting his arms around her, and looking into her worried eyes.  
He softly kissed her on her cheek, and whispered "I am deeply  
sorry if I cause you to get into trouble. But it was worth it  
to spend time alone with you like this. Now go and try to get  
in so you dont get into any trouble with Serenity ok?" Guardian  
stated.  
  
Rini quietly walked back into the living quarters, that she  
shared with her parents. She had almost made it to her bedroom  
when she heard a female voice ask "Enjoy your evening with   
Guardian?" Rini turned around and noticed her mother Serenity  
sitting in the living room. Knowing full well that she had   
been caught, she walked with her head down defeated into  
the living room. "Before you say anything, I know nothing  
bad happened while you were with Guardian" Serenity spoke  
watching her daughter's reaction. Rini's head shot up and  
her mouth flew open in shock, gently laughing Serenity  
continued "I know that Guardian is a true gentleman, one  
that wouldn't try to take advanatage of a young lady.  
Especially one that could put him in his place, if she  
had too." Rini started to giggle as the thought of HER  
teaching Guardian a lesson passed through her mind.   
"Did you find the answer that you were looking for?"  
Serenity asked. Rini's mouth opened and closed a few times  
without a sound coming out she was so shocked. All she  
could was look down with her face crimson and nod.   
  
"You love him dont you Rini?" Serenity asked, after she  
lifted her daughter's face so she could see her eyes.  
"Yes mother I love him, I love him so much that sometimes  
it hurts. Ever since he entered my life, I feel that an  
empty place has been filled. I just feel so happy, so   
contented, so-" Rini spoke with her eyes sparkling.   
"Complete? Serenity finished remembering her younger days  
with Guardian. Rini looked at her mother when she longingly  
sighed, "You still love him dont you?" she asked. Little  
did either know that Endymion was awake and standing in  
the shadows. "I guess a part of me will always love   
Guardian, but he is a part of my past and Endymion is   
now my husband. I love him as much as you love Guardian,  
nothing can ever change that" Serenity spoke.  
  
Endymion now felt horribly guilty, that he ever doubted  
his Usako's love for him. Smiling Serenity spoke "yes  
Rini, this means you have permission to be public seen  
with him dating wise." Rini let out a shriek of   
happiness, tears rolled down her face as she tightly  
hugged her mother. "Thank you so much mom" Rini   
whispered through her tears. "BUT you have to let me  
have a talk with him first alright?" Serenity asked  
her daughter. After Rini agreed she said "Go on get  
to bed, you have to look your best for Guardian later  
today". After telling her mother and her now shocked  
father in the shadows goodnight, Rini happily skipped  
to bed giggling.   
  
Next chapter: A New Beginning Part 2  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	27. A New Beginning Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own  
is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Before any of you point out the timeline differences, this is an  
alternate timeline.   
  
Chapter 27: A New Beginning Part 2  
Guardian sat in the tower trying to sort out all of these  
new feelings. He felt an intense feeling of affection  
toward his Rina, his neo princess. It couldn't be that  
he was falling in love with her could it? Guardian knew  
the one person that could help him, his sister Rei. "I  
know that there is no way, that I can express how deeply  
sorry I am. I have failed you my Queen" Rei spoke kneeling  
in front of Serenity. "Rei, It's alright, you cannot be  
everywhere at once twenty-four hours a day. And no my  
friend you have not failed, in a way you helped achieve  
the larger picture" Serenity repiled making Rei stand.  
  
Rei looked at Serenity with confusion written on her face.  
"Think about it Rei, and you will understand" Serenity smiled  
as Rei walked out the door. Walking into her sitting room,  
deep in thought Rei nearly screamed when she noticed Guardian  
sitting there. "Sorry Sis, I didnt mean to scare you but  
I need to talk about something" Guardian stated embarressed  
that he scared Rei. Noting the sound of worry in Guardian's  
voice, Rei make sure that they were not disturbed. "Brother,  
what is it?" she asked worried that Guardian was scared.  
"I have a intense feeling for an individual, but I'am scared.  
Before when I was linked with a person, I can feel what they  
are feeling. But for the first time I'am not linked with  
this person. I don't know how they feel, what they need or  
want, I dont know anything sis THAT'S why I'am scared. What  
if they don't return my feelings for them?" Guardian spoke   
extremely worried.  
  
Rei already had a good idea of who her brother was talking  
about. "Does this person try to spend most of the time with  
you? Do you find them going out of their way, just to do things  
for you? Have they done any special, for just the two of you?"  
Rei asked Guardian. After he had answered yes for all of the  
questions, Rei hugged her brother. "Don't worry, the way it  
sounds is that, this person is afraid to express her feelings  
for you. She is also afraid that you dont feel the same way"  
Rei spoke as she finished. "Thank you very much sis, I guess  
I just needed someone to reassure me. So I could no longer   
deny my feelings" Guardian spoke hugging his sis. Rei shook   
her head in surprise after her brother left. Thinking   
*Serenity, you knew this would happen the whole time didn't  
you?*.   
  
Guardian was walking slowly through Mina's flower garden,  
deep in thought when Cloe walked up. "Guardian, Her Highness  
Serenity would like to see you in her chambers" she spoke.  
Deeply sighing Guardian repiled "I guess it's time to face  
the music." On noticing the confused expression on his  
attendants face, he stated "its an expression from my time.  
Dont worry about it Cloe." Guardian entered the sitting room  
of Her Highness The Neo Queen, to find her waiting with   
breakfast for the both of them. "I didn't know if you have  
had breakfast yet, so I ordered enough for us both. I hope  
that you dont mind Guardian" Serenity spoke when she heard  
him enter. It took alot of restraint, to keep her expression  
emotionless. Especially with Guardian acting like the brave  
soldier going to his final battle.   
  
After a little while Guardian sat down, and they both   
started eating. Serenity was starting lose control, because   
every few minutes Guardian kept looking behind him.  
"Something wrong Guardian?" Serenity asked with a straight  
face. "Its just um.. I thought was brought here to be  
punished because of earlier" Guardian spoke looking down  
ashamed. "Punished for what?, an astronomy lesson?, I'am  
hurt if you think that I am THAT strict" Serenity spoke  
sounding hurt. After seeing the look of shock and confusion  
cross his face, Serenity couldn't take it anymore and she  
burst out laughing. After wiping the tears from her eyes,  
Serenity spoke "I'am sorry Guardian, that you thought I  
was going to punish you about this. To tell you the truth  
I asked you here to talk about my daughter."  
  
*Uh.. is she going to say something about me, holding Rina  
in my arms?* went through Guardian's mind as he worried.  
Serenity thought she had let him worry, about what she   
wanted long enough. "Guardian, what do you think about  
my daughter Rini?" she asked. "That she is a perfect student,  
an excellent martial artist, that she will become a nice,  
kind and understanding but firm Queen. But she would never  
come close in beauty and grace as her mother" Guardian   
repiled. Slighty blushing Serenity spoke "she is a  
good student and a excellent martial artist. And I hope  
that she will be a caring and understanding but firm queen.  
As for her beauty and grace, I cant be the judge of that.  
Guardian you knew what I really meant didnt you? But thank  
you for the complment." Placing his head on the table,   
Guardian realized that he had been found out. "Tell me   
what you really think of my daughter, Guardian" Serenity  
tenderly asked.   
  
Happy that he no longer had to hide his feeling and that  
it was over Guardian started. "Serenity, your daughter   
is a perfect angel, her every movement is so graceful,   
her beauty cannot be put into words. When she walks into  
a room the whole room seems to brighten up. Her skin is  
soft as satin, and her hair like pink silk. Her future  
husband is going to be a very lucky and blessed man" he  
repiled. Serenity was speechless, she knew that Guardian  
liked Rini. But she had no idea that he did this much,   
"Guardian, I can tell that your in love with her. So why  
dont you go and tell her?" Guardian was in shock, that   
Serenity was ok with him being in love with Rini. "If  
your worried that she doesn't feel that same way, you  
might be surprised. She's waiting for you in the garden  
near the fountain" Serenity spoke smiling. When Guardian  
was walking out the door, he nervously was trying to   
think about what to say to Rini. "Endymion and I wanted  
you to know, that you would have both our blessing.  
Just in case.." Serenity spoke starting to giggle.  
  
Guardian whirled around with his mouth gaped in shock.  
He hadn't even told Rini how he felt, and her parents  
were already giving him their blessing to marry her.   
An hour later Rei came running in to report what she  
seen. "Its ok Rei, they are allowed to now don't worry"  
Serenity repiled as her husband held her. Both were  
watching the young lovers in the garden below. "Is   
this real or am I dreaming Guardian" Rini asked as  
Guardian held her in his arms. "If this is a dream my  
sweet Rina, I don't want to wake up" Guardian repiled.  
  
~~Today has been a very eventful day, Princess Rini  
celebrated her twenty-second birthday today. She   
received gifts from dignitaries all over the world.  
Her parents gave her a moonstone necklace and a silver  
locket to put keepsake pictures in. Hm... I wonder   
who's picture she is going to use. Mina gave her a pin  
in the shape of a gold rose, Lita gave her a package  
of jeweled hair barrette's, and Ami's gift was wrapped  
tightly with a note telling her not to open it until   
she was alone. I'am the only one besides Ami, who   
knew that the package contained a modest ankle length  
nightgown to be worn on Rini's wedding night. It   
doesn't surprise me that Ami found out, about Guardian  
and Rini. Brother was the only one who Rini didn't   
receive a gift from. He told her that she would receive  
his gift later. Later that evening I was walking in the  
garden, when I heard the sound of someone crying. I   
found Rini sitting on the ground near the fountain   
crying.  
  
When I asked her if she was alright, she nodded and   
showed me the reason why she was crying. Guardian had  
given her a RING, with a crystal clear diamond, her  
birthstone and a gleaming emerald all set in a band  
of white gold. The news of the Neo Princess's   
Engagement spread through out the kingdom and the  
world like wild fire. The Palace couldn't keep up   
with all of the notes, messages, and gifts   
congratulating the Royal family. Even thought they  
were happy that Guardian had found love, every   
female he had met took it pretty hard.   
Entry by Lady Rei Hino, Princess of the Planet Mars,  
Attendant to Her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity  
in the year 1068 A.C. or 3068~~   
  
~~Today the Wedding of the Millennium was held.  
Talk about your frazzled nerves and your short  
fuses, everyone seemed to be in a state of panic  
expecting that something would go wrong. Poor  
Serenity, even at her own wedding I never saw  
her this nervous. Maybe I will understand IF  
I ever get married and have a daughter. Rini  
looked..the only word I can think of that fits  
is angelic, in her wedding gown. Heh.. I didn't  
think brother's jaw would ever close when he saw  
her. Myself, Mina, Lita, Ami and Cloe were   
bridesmaid's, and Rini's own father was the best  
man.  
  
It was a very beautiful and touching ceremony,  
we all took turns comforting Mina. To tell you  
the truth, I think Mina had dreams of her being   
where Rini was. Poor girl she just sobbed and   
sobbed, you have to feel sorry for Mina having  
her dreams destroyed like that. At the reception  
after the wedding, you could tell that she was   
still shattered. But I think when Guardian hugged  
her, it helped for later she was overheard talking  
with the newlywed's. "So have we decided what were  
naming our first child yet?" Mina asked hugging the  
now deeply blushing couple. Why doesn't that  
surprise me, our innocent couple deeply blushing  
at a simple question like that?  
Entry by Lady Rei Hino, Princess of the Planet Mars,  
Attendant to Her Royal Highness Neo Queen Serenity  
in the year 1068 A.C. or 3068~~  
  
Final chapter: New Ireland colony  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	28. New Ireland Colony

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all the only thing I do own is the plot and the characters William O'Dell, Lady Zaira and Guardian Or any of the new characters added in this final chapter.  
  
This Fic is dedicated to my own moon princess, you know who you are......  
  
Before any of you point out the timeline differences, this is an alternate timeline.  
  
Chapter 28: New Ireland colony  
  
[TEN MILLENNIA AFTER CHAPTER 27, New Ireland Colony, Year 69897.7]  
  
#Its Founder's Day in the Colony of New Ireland. When we remember how our ancestors gathered their meger belongings, to leave the Terra System with its dying sun. Those brave souls left their birth planet in hopes of finding a new planet to call home. After centuries of searching, they came across a planet that matched Earth's atmosphere. They then colonized it and the rest became history.#  
  
Founder's day has come once again, and I have grown another year older. I just hope that I can finish my mission, before I die of old age. My name is not of importance, but know this I am the last living descendant of Her Highness Queen Rei Hino of Mars. My mission is the same as my ancestors mission, to watch and wait for the return of His Majesty Guardian. It has taken over nine millennia, and hundreds of dedicated people but I feel that our long wait has come to a end. I have my suspicions that the young child, I took in years ago holds the spirit of the dormant Guardian. He has been showing talents and abilitys that have not been taught to him.  
  
He has been heard unconsciously talking in his sleep, this is nothing new for he has always done this. But he has now started talking in a form of archaic English. This was only spoken on Old Terra or Earth, mainly in the ancient kingdom of the Crystal Tokyo. This has been only an example of the evidence that I have. This among other things, has lead me to believe that Guardian is awakening. The few records that survived the Great Chaos, told us the reason behind Guardian's returns. That he only returns when his Princess needed him. The Princess that it talks about, we think is the Princess Zaira from his original time period.  
  
She is also stuck traveling through different time frames in the same method as he is. I only hope that our long wait is about to come to a end. Entry 39895 Last Living Member of The Order of Guardian ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sean O'Mally glanced in the direction of where his crush was talking with her friends. He longingly sighed and looked away, thinking once again why would such a lovely angel be interested in someone like him. The few friends that Sean had once again, teasingly threatened to march right over and tell her. It wasn't because of the age differance, It was because he was afraid, that she would not like him because he was different. Sean knew that he was not like the others from a early age, he knew because of his strange dreams. In these dreams he saw places he had never been and people that he had never met before.  
  
But somehow he knew the names of the place's and who the people were. He was embarressed to admit it, but he had developed a crush one of the young lady's in his dreams. The one with the blue tinted hair, he imagined himself flirting with her, asking her out on dates, and holding hands. Once and only once he allowed himself to kiss her after one of their dates. He considered himself a gentleman, even if no one else did. Sean thought if he couldn't date in real life, what could it hurt to fantasize about his dream girl? Sighing Sean thought maybe that is why he felt so attracted to Ami O'Dell. She had long flowing blue hair that reached the middle of her back.  
  
Soft caring crystal blue eyes, soft pinkish lips that he bet felt like satin. A small figure that drove the guys wild, and a complete sense of innocence. He remembered when one of Ami's friends, had told her about how her boyfriend surprized her. How he had softly kissed her on her lips, on hearing this Ami turned a deep red in embarrassment. Ami had never kissed or been kissed in her young life, and she was twenty two. When her friends found out, they asked why after they teased her for a little while. Blushing deeply she answered, that she had never found a guy that was worthy of her kissing. And that she wanted to have a steady boyfriend first, if she ever got one, instead of kissing ever male her age in the colony.  
  
Ami just so happened to pass by the alley where Edwin and his bullies were hanging out on her way home. Edwin's jaw dropped when he saw Ami and said, "Hello beautiful, where have you been all my life?" "Certainly not under the rock, that you just crawled out from" Ami repiled coldly. "Just shutup back there" snaped Edwin when he heard the comments and the laughter from the rest of the guys."I do belive that you owe me a kiss now, since you had to go and hurt my feelings like that" he repiled. "Give YOU a kiss?, in your dreams!" Ami snarled at him. "You just wish you were in my dreams sweetheart. Now Come here!" Edwin repiled reaching out and grabbing Ami's arm.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!!" Ami yelled trying to get free. "Not until you give me that kiss, that you owe me sweetheart" Edwin lewdly stated looking her up and down. It was then that Ami got a hand free and she slapped him in the face hard."Ok I tried to be nice and let you kiss me, but now you have gotten me mad. I think I will now TAKE that kiss you owe me" he repiled pinning her against the wall. Sean started to walk home, or at least to the home of the nice gentleman who was his legal guardian. When heard a female scream from the nearby alley, "You leave her alone you pervert!!" Sean yelled from his place in the front of the alley.  
  
"I thought I told you not to walk on my sidewalk, you freak" the guy pinning the young woman said. "This sidewalk is the property of the colony Edwin, not your own private thoroughfare" Sean replied. "So it's gonna be sass for the elders today, teach him a lesson that he won't soon forget guys" Edwin spoke to his gang of hoodlum's. He didn't see what was happening until it was too late. Ami was getting ready to knee him in the lower extremities. "Your going to pay for that you little tramp" Edwin said in pain. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!" screamed Sean, suddenly his whole body was flooding with what felt like electricity.  
  
Edwin turned around with a smirk on his face and replied "Watch me." Ami was now deeply sobbing she was so scared, she was afraid of what this guy was going to do to her. Just as Edwin was about to touch her face, he heard the sound of an lighting strike and several male screams. Quickly turning around, he found his thugs on the ground unconscious. And Sean standing over them with his hands glowing. "Let Miss O'Dell go, or your going to be next Edwin!" Sean demanded. "I would like to see you try you freak" Edwin shouted throwing Ami to the ground and charging at him.  
  
"This is for hurting my angel!" Sean spoke as he shot a bolt of lighting hitting Edwin's arms. "And this is for trying to take advantage of her!" he snarled as he used a gravity pulse, slamming Edwin into a nearby building hard knocking him unconscious. Ami shakily tried to run out of the alley when she heard the fighting stop. She shrieked and started sobbing again, yelling "DONT TOUCH ME!! LET ME GO!!" when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Miss O'Dell, that guy will never bother you again" repiled Sean. Ami turned around and slapped the person who was touching her. Grabbing her shoulders and lighty shaking her Sean stated "AMI, IT'S OVER!"  
  
Ami looked up through her teary eyes and saw that it was Sean the weird guy from her school that had saved her. "S-Sean?" she shakily asked, "Yes, my angel it's me" he repiled tenderly. Sobbing Ami threw herself in to Sean's arms, "Oh, Sean! I was so scared." Placing his arms around her, Sean answered "Try not to think about it Angel ok? I will never let anything ever happen to you again." After calling the police, Sean carried his now sleeping angel to her home. Where he told her parents who he was and what had happened. He gently placed Ami onto her bed and covered her up, as he got up to leave he felt a hand grab his wrist.  
  
"Please don't leave me here alone" Ami begged, looking up at him with fear in her eyes. "I thought that this might happen" spoke a voice from the doorway, Ami's mother stood there holding a collapsible cot with a sad expression on her face. "I am just glad that you where there to save her" she continued. Tears starting to course down his face, as Sean spoke "I just wish I could have prevented this from happening" he said starting to sob. Hugging the now sobbing savior of her daughter, Mrs. O'Dell spoke "You where there to save my daughter from that horrible person. I believe that everything happens for a reason, and your being there was to protect my daughter from that delinquent.  
  
Now is there anyone you would like me to tell where you are?" Sean nodded and gave her the address of his legal guardian. When she returned she found that the young man was now sound asleep. She continued checking all night, on her poor daughter and her Guardian Angel. When she looked in on them early the next morning, she found that her daughter had moved onto the small cot. Ami had her arms wrapped around her protector, with a look of peaceful contentment on her face. At first she was going to say something, but decided to see how the young man reacted to this situation.  
  
Standing where she could see what happened, but not where she could be seen. Sean awakened to find Ami asleep in his arms, panicking he thought how bad this looked on his part. Ami woke up when she felt Sean move, "Good Morning My guardian angel" she whispered blushing. "Good Morning, uh Miss O'Dell can you please tell me why your uh..." Sean asked turning red. Looking down deeply blushing, Ami replied "I had a nightmare. I just needed you to reasure me, you make me feel safe." Sean didn't know what to say, never in his life had anyone told him that.  
  
"Um... It's not that I mind waking up to such angelic beauty like yourself. I'am just worried about your innocent reputation being ruined. Let alone what your mother will think, when she finds us like this. Knowing my luck, she will probably think that I tried something" Sean stated worried. "I will tell her the truth then, that I laid down here under my on free will. That you would never try anything, because your a gentleman" Ami spoke not wanting anything to happen to her Guardian Angel. Mrs. O'Dell chose then to enter the room, "What is going on here!!!" she spoke acting shocked.  
  
Ami blushed and started to say "Mom, this is all my faul-" when she was interrupted by Sean. "Miss O'Dell you don't have to cover for me, I will tell her the truth. Mrs. O'Dell the truth is, the your daughter had a nightmare. I tried to comfort her so she could go back to sleep, but it wasn't working. So I offered to put my arms around her, and she went right to sleep after that. I must have fallen to sleep, because the next thing I knew it was morning. I know that you will not believe me, but that's all that happened. Honestly I didn't try anything and I wouldn't try anything, that would be immoral and indecent.  
  
Considering what happened to her, trying to take advantage of a young women who is very vulnerable is just plain unacceptable and wrong" he replied. Mrs. O'Dell stood in the doorway, doing her best to keep a stern look on her face. But when she heard Sean's excuse to cover up for her daughter, she smiled. "Don't worry I believe you Sean, but I know what truthfully happened. You don't have to cover up for my daughter, she won't get into any trouble" she spoke. Both Sean's and Ami's mouths flew open in shock, "I have been keeping an eye on you both all night, just in case you needed something.  
  
It was a slight shock to find the both of you like that, early this morning. But I didn't do anything, because I wanted to see how Mr. O'Malley there handled the situation. And because I also heard the both of you talking a little while ago" she replied. Both Sean and Ami were looking down ashamed, knowing that Ami's mother knew all along what happened. "Noble, caring, handsome AND a gentleman, I would try and hold on to this one if I were you Ami" Mrs. O'Dell stated winking at her daughter. "Moooom!" Ami wailed as a deep fiery red blush covered her face, she then refused to look at anything other then the floor.  
  
"Well it's true, this is one the nicest young men that I have ever met" Ami's mother replied. "It's ok Mrs. O'Dell, I am used to this happening to me. Why would anyone care for someone like me in the first place" Sean sadly stated, he had hoped that his angel would be different. "What are you talking about Sean? That was said to embarrass my daughter, that's all. Anyway it's was the truth Sean" Mrs. O'Dell spoke. "It's just that I am meant to live my life alone, because I'am different" he answered her. "We all are different Sean, that is what makes us who we are inside" Ami said her face slowly returning to its normal color.  
  
Sean deeply sighed as he leaned over and gave Ami a deep hug. "What was that for?" she asked blushing again, "Just a thank you for your kindness, and in case I never can see you again. After your mother throws me out of course" Sean stated. "What are you talking about Sean?" Ami asked worried, tears started to form in her eyes. "Ever since an early age, I have had visions of places I have never been and people who I have never met. For some strange reason, I know who these people are, and where the places are at. And when I got furious about not being able to do anything about your predicament. I felt like something unlocked in my mind, and that I had the power and the ability to protect you.  
  
Because of these things I am considered a freak, THAT is how I'am different" Sean stated looking down sadly. "I don't care if you do have visions or that you possess a strange ability. All I care about is you Sean, you saved me your my Guardian Angel" Ami whispered blushing as she placed her hand on Sean's face. When Ami touched him, Sean gasped as a different type of vision appeared. He was in the same position as he was with Ami, but now a women with sparkling emerald green eyes and dark red hair stood in front of him. She softly caressed Sean's face as she lovingly spoke "Soon my love, soon we can finally be together again."  
  
The vision ended as fast as it began, the next thing he knew Ami and her mother were standing over him with worried expressions of their faces. "Uh.. Can someone please tell me what just happened?" Sean asked holding his throbbing head. "Um.. I-I placed my hand softly on your face. Your eyes went wide and you gasped, then you looked at me with a expression of deep love on your face. You spoke to me "my Lovely Zaira", you then let out a moan and collapsed to the floor" Ami stated. "What did you see in your vision, Sean?" Mrs. O'Dell asked. "I saw a women with dark red hair and sparkling green eyes, softly caressing my face.  
  
She said to me Soon my love, soon we can finally be together again" Sean said to her. It cant be, It just cant be Mrs. O'Dell thought to herself paling slightly, the curse couldn't have traveled all the way out here could it? Mrs. O'Dell was lightly shaking, could it be that the legends were true? That her ancestors back on old Terra, really did banish their first born daughter and her protector. "S-Sean, if you saw an image of the women again, could you identify her?" she asked nervously. Ami looked at her mother in astonishment, in all the years that she could remember.  
  
She had never seen her mother look this worried before. Mrs. O'Dell walked out of the room and returned with a large ancient looking book. She opened it and turned it to a picture of a young women around the age of nineteen. "Did she look like this Sean?" Mrs. O'Dell asked shaking, Gasping in shock Sean replied "YES, W-who is this? I know who she is, but for some reason I can't remember her name." Ami was scared now, for she had just witnessed her mother perform something that she had only heard about from family legends. Her mother had performed the ritual of reparation from vengeful spirits. "Mom, what is going on???" Ami asked scared, "I had hoped, and I had wished so very much that this would pass your generation Ami.  
  
So that you could have a normal life and live like a normal young lady. But we haven't been blessed with that type of luck for centuries" her mother replied sitting down discouraged. "WHAT IS HAPPENING MOM!!!" Ami stated grabbing her mother's shoulders. "Ami, my daughter its time you learned about the family's shameful secret" Mrs. O'Dell stated. Sean stood up to leave the room, "Sean, Please stay if I am right this concerns you also" she spoke when he stood up. She then started to tell them the history of the family. When she was finished, Ami looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mommy, is that what happened to Daddy?" she asked sadly.  
  
Mrs. O'Dell was in shock, Ami hadn't called her "Mommy" since her father died twelve years ago. "I just wish I knew Ami, I just wish I knew" she replied. When Ami started sobbing, Sean unconsciously put his arms around her. It was then that a pair of white angel wings trimmed in gold appeared and automatically wrapped around her. "It's alright my princess, please don't cry. You know I will always be here for you, and how much it kills me to see you cry like this" Sean said comforting her in a another person's voice. He brought his hand up and started to softly caress Ami's face. Ami started to breathe heavier, never had a guy touched her face and Sean was doing it so lovingly.  
  
She felt herself being slowly lured to sleep, Ami thought to herself what would a little nap hurt? As she slept she had weird dreams of the red haired women named Zaira. She found herself inside, looking through the eyes of this women. Ami found herself looking at Sean as a different person, one who she felt the women had a deep love for. Ami felt herself being gentle shook, as if someone was trying to wake her up. Sean gently shook his sleeping angel as he spoke "Ami, wake up were going to be late for class." Waking up slightly blushing, Ami said "What time is it?", When it was told to her she shrieked and ran to get ready.  
  
Sean smiled as Ami ran out of the room, "Yes I will watch out for your daughter at school, don't worry Mrs. O'Dell" he said without turning. Ami and Sean were walking through the market on their way to school talking. "Um, Sean what do you really think of me?" Ami asked shyly starting to blush. "I think your a beautiful angel, with long lovely blue hair, skin as soft as silk, and a innocence that I would give my life to protect" he replied also flushing red. Ami's face turned a deep crimson, she always had dreamed of a guy making her blush with a simple compliment.  
  
But she never realized that she might fall in love at the same time. Off in the distance a shop cart started to roll, by itself down the pathway. The closer it came to Ami and Sean the fastest it rolled. Both Sean and Ami glanced up and noticed the cart was almost upon them. Ami was so frightened that she froze in her tracks. Sean grabbed her and threw both of them out of the cart's way. The cart came to a brief stop, as soon as it had passed them. When Ami caught her breath, she realized that Sean had saved her not once but now twice. She stood up and walked bashfully over to where Sean was standing.  
  
"Um.. Sean do you have a girlfriend? she asked blushing much to the shock of her friends standing there. Sean looked at her in shock, then sadly replied "No, Why do you want to know?" Turning a even deeper red Ami asked "Do you want one? That is if you will have me." When he was able to regain his voice, Sean put his arms around Ami and replied "I would be honored to have such an innocent angel as a girlfriend." Biting her lip, Ami shakily spoke "y-y-you can k-k-kiss m-m-e if you w-w-would like." Sean looked into her nervous eyes and asked "Are you sure about this?" Nodding her head Ami replied "that's what couples do right?"  
  
Sean turned red as his lack of experience was exposed, as he stated "I think so." Sean slowly leaned down toward Ami's trembling lips, just as they were about to touch both Ami and Sean closed their eyes. A blinding flash of light covered the area where they were standing. When everyone regained their vision, they found a much taller Sean with wings. Which were wrapped around Ami who was now wearing a green silk and lace dress, and whimpering with pleasure from the kiss. Guardian/Sean looked down into the shining eyes of his angel Zaira/Ami. "You have no idea how much I have missed you all these years, my love" Guardian/Sean spoke softly caressing her face.  
  
"Probably as much as I have missed you, my dear Guardian" Zaira/Ami replied. If anyone would look closely around the area, were the cart came from they would see several lightly shimmering ghost like forms. "I have fulfilled the promise that I made to the both of you now. Guardian, Zaira, you are now finally together. I know that you will enjoy the long lives, the two of you now share together" Serenity's spirit spoke as she went back to the spirit of her husband from where the cart once stood. One by one the spirit forms disappeared until, only one was left there alone. "Goodbye my husband, I hope that you bring as much love and happiness into your princess's life as you have mine" Neo Queen Rini softly spoke as tears rolled down her shimmering cheeks.  
  
"Its time your Highness" came a voice from the lone figure floating behind her. Turning around Rini nodded, as she replied "I will forever love you, my Guardian" she then disappeared. ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's the Day that we all have waited for so long, His Majesty Guardian and Her Highness Zaira have returned. Not only have the returned, they now want to get married before anything else happens to them. Since you have to have a last name for the Marriage certificate. Guardian has chosen the name Hino, in honor of his departed sister Her highness Queen Rei Hino. They have even decided on the names of their children, if they have two girls they will be named "Serenity Mina Rei Hino and Ami Makato Hino." Or if they have a boy he will be named "Sean Darien Hino."  
  
Not only can I now die happy for my mission is now complete, I am also going to be a grandfather. Final Entry Last Living Member of The Order of Guardian -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Pluto brushed away the tears, as she watched the wedding of Guardian and Zaira through the Time Gate. Shutting down the Gate, she walked over to the table where a large book lay. Softly whispering "Thank you for your help, Serenity" she checked the end of the line which read Reunited with Princess Zaira. Sailor Pluto replaced the book entitled "Guardian" back onto the bookshelf of Life books. She then removed the book entitled "Guardian and Zaira", and placed onto the table. For the first in history, Pluto gasped as she read the first page of the lifebook. She then smiled and spoke "Guardian, Princess Zaira your going to have one interesting life...  
  
The End 


	29. Thank You

I would like to thank all of you, who were nice enough  
to review my fanfic.  
  
Thank you:  
  
ttrinity  
Shwinlewin  
Mikai Himeko  
RKRBirdgirl  
General Mevneriel   
viperlord  
Rei   
uasgirl  
Marni   
General Sephiroth   
rica   
dark soul  
Utano-Amaya  
and all of the Anonymous reviews.   
  
Thank you all......... Guardian 


End file.
